Anything for Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: Set after the events of Fast Five. Shows what Letty is doing for Dom and why she's playing "dead".
1. Waiting To Be Free

**Chapter 1 – Waiting To Be Free**

_Nola McKnight walks down the hall and meets up with Agent Jamie Coleson. They are in a private wing of a hospital in Los Angeles, CA. _

"_Jay, this better be fucking worth it. I cannot be off his radar for too long. If I get caught slipping up I'm dead."_

"_Nola, you don't have to tell me anything. I would never risk your cover if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But she's the one." _

_Coleson hands McKnight a file. She opens it to find a picture of Leticia 'Letty' Ortiz inside. She reads over her known and suspected criminal history. Along with the exploits of some of her known associates. She looks at Jamie. _

"_How the hell did you find her?" She asks him, handing back the file. _

_He holds her hand longer than necessary and looks at the enormous and expensive rings on her left ring finger. He hated those rings and prayed for the day this was over and she could take them off. _

"_FBI had her." He says letting go of her hand. _

"_I need to talk to her." _

_He opens the door of a hospital room for her and she walks into Letty's room. She lays in bed banged up and bruised up from her crash. _

"_Hi Leticia, my name is Nola McKnight. Well Nola __Faerber__, but that's a long story. I need you to die. In exchange, I can get you everything you want and more. But you'll just have to give your life to me for awhile." _

"_Sounds interesting. What happens if I say no?" _

"_Leticia, I don't think the bullet wound in your chest or the baby you're carrying would agree with you walking away from this deal. This is the best thing anyone is ever going to offer you." _

"_Call me Letty. I really would like to hear what you have to say." _

_She turns her head and looks at the screen where the ultrasound tech is recording the measurements and heart rate of her baby. _

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later <strong>

Letty and Nola and their crew are looking at a map.

"Christoff, I need you here," Letty points the map. "When Nola climbs onto the truck. I need you ready to blow the third truck. Adeline, I need you on that first truck. In sync people. You fuck this up Nola is dead. And if Nola dies you all die. Faerber will kill you."

"Put on your vests ladies." Christoff says to Letty and Nola.

"I can't drive wearing that."

He turns to Nola.

"You already know I'm not wearing that."

Letty smirks at his attempt to enforce Faerber's safety rules. "The rest of you line the sides of this pathway and cover her ass. I'll get her on that truck without getting dead. You need to make sure she gets off the same way. That means keeping the rest of those men off her while she takes that truck."

She rolls up the map and walks around her car. "You ready Nola?"

"I'm always ready. We could switch things up and I'll drive and you shoot people."

"That would work, except your ass can't drive."

"Good point."

Letty drives top speeds and she and her crew intercept the military convoy. The first and third trucks are armed with explosives and blown with perfect precision. Letty drives through the wreckage and debris as they take on gunfire.

"Never a dull day Nole!"

"Never!"

Nola climbs out of the car, the way she learned from the woman driving the car. She balances herself perfectly on the back and leaps onto the truck. She shoots the passenger point blank in the head before he gets a shot off. She climbs in the side window and takes out the driver. She pushes him from the truck and takes the wheel.

Once the other vehicles are disabled they drive off into the night with a truck full of stolen Japanese prototype weapons.

At the rally point Nola hops out of the truck and hands the keys off. She and Letty walk over to the orange and black sports car that's waiting for them.

"Are you sure you ladies don't want me to accompany you?" Christoff says in his thick German accent. Christoff is Dierk Faerber's confidant and right hand man. It's his job to watch Nola Faerber's back and keep her safe during jobs.

"Nien." (No) Nola replies. "We'll see you at the airstrip in the morning. Make sure us getting the other merchandise to the plane is not a problem."

The two women climb into the car and drive away.

"So Nole, once you're free what are you going to do?"

"Take a bath in a tub of bleach."

"Funny, I thought you'd say fuck Jamie's brains out."

Nola's cheeks burn, but the blush goes unnoticed under her brown skin.

"That's after I get the feel of Dierk's hands off me." She pretends to gag. "So three weeks until you get to fuck Toretto's brains out."

"We'll see."

The women go to a rendezvous and pay a hefty 23 million USD for a large shipment of drugs to be delivered to the airstrip in the morning.

Afterwards, they head to their hotel and change. Letty into jeans, knee high heel black boots and a leather jacket. Nola in a casual black dress and stilettos. They head out to a restaurant. The second they walk in are greeted by the owner who falls over himself to please them.

Letty hands him a large amount of cash. "We're paying you a lot of money. No video within an hour before our arrival or after we leave."

"Of course, Miss Ortiz. Of course."

Nola chuckles at the fear in his eyes. She's going to miss the power her name invokes. But she'll trade power for freedom in a heartbeat.

They are escorted to the private room where Jamie Coleson awaits them.

"Nola, Letty. You're late."

"It takes time to rob the military of weapons and buy a shitload of drugs," Letty says to him.

They have food already waiting for them. Letty grabs a beer.

"Letty do you have any clue where Faerber is having you all drive the merchandise to in order to make the deal with the Russians?"

"Not yet. I don't think he's going to alert us until the last possible minute. I wouldn't risk something going wrong with a $4 billion deal would you?"

"Nola, the money?"

"It'll be taken care of. The second the money is put into his account it'll be routed to the agency, along with everything in all his other accounts. Then you guys move in for the weapons and the drugs. And you bring Faerber's ass down. I've spent 9 years gathering evidence on him."

This is Nola's specialty. The heists are fun for her. But her real value lies in her tech skills. No one else has the kind of access she does being his wife.

"I'll get you the location, she'll get you the money." Letty finishes her beer. "Did you get me what I wanted?"

"I'm not sure you want to see it." Coleson hesitates.

"Give it."

He hands Letty a thick file. She opens it to a picture of Dominic Toretto locked in a kiss with Elena Neves. Letty's jaw clinches back and forth. She flips the pictures of them to one of Mia Toretto on a beach wearing a yellow and white dress. This time her eyes go misty.

"Anyday now." She mutters to herself.

"Yep, and it's almost over for us." Nola comforts.

Letty flips back to the first picture.

"I know exactly how you feel seeing this Ortiz." Jamie says looking at Nola. "But we have to stay focused. When this is done we all get what we want."

Letty throws the file and the pictures on the floor. "We only all get what we want if we all want the same things. You two know you want each other when this is over. I don't know what he wants now. It's been so long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – This idea has been in my brain since seeing Fast Five. This is the story I originally wanted to write. But after reading so many other Dotty begins I went for that story instead. I've been trying to hold this back, but I can't any longer. **

**This story will be secondary to getting updated while I write Made for Me. That's where my heart is right now. But I'm going to attempt to do both. **

**Yes, I did go cliche and have Dotty baby. But I figured I'd be honest about it up front. So there is it. There's a Dotty baby in this story. :-D I had this whole dramatic reveal planned, but I opted out.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think of this so far. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Str8BKChick inspired me to do this one right now. Thanks girl you are amazing and I bow to your greatness. **

**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto thank you for being there with me for every chapter of Made for Me. **


	2. They Come in Threes

**Chapter 2 – They Come in Threes **

**Two weeks after meeting in the hospital. **

_Nola is driving an oversized SUV on back roads in Germany. Letty is in the passenger seat. Barely healed from her last adventure she's on a the road to another one. _

"_So, when he has Christoff run a background your real history will suffice as cover enough. That's why we didn't change your name. Christoff is nowhere near is tech savvy as me so he won't find anything extra. Besides he trusts me." _

"_He should. You're his wife." _

_Nola frowns. _

"_Three years of wedded bliss." _

"_You've been under for six years and you have enough to take him down for life. Why don't you?"_

"_This thing with the Russians is too big to walk away from. We're talking billions in weapons, drugs and cash. But it's nothing if we can't get to the weapons. That's where your expertise comes in."_

"_The CIA doesn't have teams of agents that get this done." _

"_Of course, but none that Dierk wouldn't see through and kill. Sending me with them. I needed the person brought on to be an ally for me." _

"_I'm here for me and my baby and my deals. Not you." _

"_Trust me I know that. Nothing makes you more likely to get this job done and be efficient, than that. Our country wants Faerber and his Russia buyer Komarov. They want the weapons from those 3 countries and they want the money. Since those countries are our allies we can't just take them. But German criminals can. And if we just happen to seize them during a major drug bust…" _

"_Sneaky how the government works." _

_They pull up to the 100,000 square foot compound in the absolute middle of nowhere. It's surrounded by a wall and guards as far as the eye can see. _

"_Home sweet home." _

_She pulls up to the gate. _

"_Frau Faeber. Er erwartet Sie."(Mrs. Faerber. He's expecting you.) _

_The gate opens in front of them. They drive up a steep hill to the front of an enormous mansion. Before they are out of the car three men and two women are there. Their doors are open, their baggage is taken and they are being escorted to the dining room. _

"_They're like a sea of drones." Letty comments. _

_She has her arm in a sling to keep from pulling the stitches where the bullet was removed from her chest. It lodged against her rib saving her life. Fenix, left her to die. Letty pulled herself from the wreckage and was saved by a passing trucker._

"_Just the way he likes them." _

_When they walk into the dining room there is food spread everywhere. Dierk Faeber stands and walks towards his wife. There has never been a man who looked less like the 24 year old African American woman's husband. He's tall and lean and in his late 50's. With hair that it much more salt than pepper._

_Letty watches has the sullen woman she's been getting to know over the past couple weeks disappears. A wide realistic smile spreads across her face. When he kisses her she returns his kiss with just as much passion and sincerity. _

"_You said a week and you've been gone 2 ½." _

"_I'm sorry Dierk, it of course could not be helped. This is Letty. She and I grew up in the same neighborhood in LA. I believe she is just what we are looking for. She has done this type of work before and she can get us our weapons." _

"_Very nice to meet you Letty. My wife is not detained from me often, so you must be very special." _

_He places his hand on her back and guides her to the table. Before she can even blink staff has placed a plate of food in front of her. _

"_If you can deliver these shipments to me, I will be very happy. I need what's in these shipments. You have 3 years to get them all to me." _

_Three years. Letty knew what she agreed to when she signed up for this. But it's still hard to hear. She had only been away for Dominic Toretto for 3 months. And Mia Toretto for 3 weeks. Three years._

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

Nola knew better than to try to comfort Letty. Instead she picked the pictures up and handed them back to Jamie.

"Stop torturing yourself Letty." She turns to Jamie. "We're going to have less and less free time to meet with you as this gets closer. You'll have a better chance of seeing Letty than me. I usually have free reign with how I spend my time, but he'll want me _**available **_as the exchange gets nearer."

"I have a meeting set for us in a week in a half here." Letty hands him a piece of paper with their meeting place. "I hope to have the location for you by then. If not, Nola is just going to have to call you with the location. But we hope it doesn't come to that."

"Neither do I. Meeting is always safer than calls." Coleson says to no one in particular.

"What's the plan for when we take the compound?"

"Just be careful we have five kids of our employees living there. The plan is to have them all go into the city for the day."

Jamie frowns at the way she says 'our' employees. Over the years he's found it more and more difficult to see the difference between Nola McKnight and Nola Faerber. Letty even has a haughtiness about her sometimes.

"Marla will be taking Ana off the property the night after we leave for the exchange. I don't want her anywhere around when this goes down."

Antonia Lucia Toretto, Ana, was the most important factor in all of this for Letty. Her 2 ½ year old daughter marked everyday of this 3 years. It was a painful reminder of what she was missing to see her daughter so accustomed to living this lie that she doesn't even know about.

"Do not move on that compound before you have Faerber in hand. If you do, the whole deal goes south." Letty says to Jamie seriously.

"I know, my priority is to get all three of you out safely."

"When I meet you next week I'll have all the access to the security mainframe for you. Nola's finishing that up now. Without that, getting onto that property won't happen."

They finish their meeting and their dinner and leave the restaurant. Forty-five minutes later so does Coleson.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning on the airstrip.<strong>

"Your package was delivered without a problem." Christoff informs them as they drive up to the plane. "Once we get everything to the compound safely we'll have everything we need."

"Good," says Letty. "I'm very excited for this deal to go down."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the German compound. <strong>

Faerber couldn't be more happy when Nola, Letty and his shipments arrive home.

One and a half years planning and one and a half years executing. Faerber is obtained weapons that don't exist from Japan, Turkey and the United Kingdom. He even had the great fortune of the Japanese bringing their shipment to Germany. He has amassed over $500 million in drugs to sell to the Russians at a nice profit. After three years, in just three weeks, he'll be $4 billion richer.

The two women walk out the pool area. Faerber is awaiting for them with Christoff already faithful by his side.

But before they can get to him…

"Mommy!"

Antonia is out of the pool with Marla, her nanny, in her wake trying to get a towel around her. Letty stoops down and scoops up her soaking wet daughter.

"Hi baby!" Letty says with a big smile.

She covers her daughter's face with kisses as Marla catches up.

"How was she?"

"She was a very good girl of course. No problems. She had too much dessert last night, but nothing else."

"So spoiled Ana."

"And it's only going to get worse."

Nola pulls a wrapped present out of her bag for Ana.

"For me?" Ana squeals. "Tank tou." (Thank you.)

Letty puts her down and she runs over to Nola. She gives Nola a hug and a kiss and takes the present.

"Marla, can you?"

"Of course." She takes Ana's hand. "Come on, let's dry off and then open your present."

"Why did you buy her a gift?"

"I always buy her a gift."

"She's too spoiled as it is. She's going to feel entitled."

"She is entitled."

They end their conversation about Ana as they reach Faerber. He kisses Nola and then pulls Letty into an embrace. Both women receive his affection with warm smiles. They sit down around the table.

"I have everything I want right here on this property." He spews. "Tonight we celebrate at my club."

"Why is it that every 'business' man owns his own club?" Letty jokes, taking a bite of her lunch.

"It's the sign that you've made it I guess." Nola says.

"I don't think I'm coming tonight. I haven't seen Ana in two days."

"You can come later once she's asleep. Please. If you don't come, my wife will be bored and not stay as long."

Letty thinks about it. "Fine."

Dierk and Christoff leave Letty and Nola to lunch.

"What he really means is keep my wife company while I sleep with every whore in the club."

"Jealous?" Letty teases.

"Disgusted."

"Just three weeks."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Let me know what you think so far. I'm really getting into this one too! I'll try to keep it moving faster than my other story. We don't really need character motivations for this story. Letty's motivation is Dom and Ana. Done!**


	3. Close Encounters

**Chapter 3 – Close Encounters**

**Six months ago**

"_I'm working on it, Letty!" _

"_You better work damn fast Jamie or I'm out!" _

"_Things went to a whole new level when those two DEA agents got killed." _

_Coleson is careful not to say when Toretto killed them. He needs Letty now more than ever. They are so close to the exchange and they only have one more set of weapons to acquire. If Letty pulls out now everything is over._

"_Well then find out who really killed them. That should help!" _

"_I'm working on it."_

"_And I want new deals for Mia and I guess O'Conner too."_

_Letty knows all about Brian and Mia rekindling their relationship. She also knows they worked together to break Dom out of jail. So Mia won't be free unless he's free._

"_What!" _

"_You heard me. I want to see them before I get those other weapons." _

"_If you pull out Nola's dead." _

_Coleson tries to play Letty's sentimental side. He could pretty much get her anything she wanted if they weren't DEA agents. This case they are working trumps anything that's happening over there. _

"_If she pulls out, I go with her. I gave her my word when I brought her into this and I plan to keep it. But if I'm going to be a liar, no one's getting anything. Tell Anders he can't just go taking deals off the table."_

"_Fuck! You are both killing me."_

"_Since you guys slipped this loophole in that made the deal invalid. I want this to be all encompassing with no stipulations or outs. You have a week to get all three of those in my hand."_

_Letty walks out._

"_Nola, you have to understand." _

"_No you have to understand. I gave up my whole life for something the Agency told me would be a few weeks at most. It's been over 8 years. 2 years ago when I came to them with enough to put Faerber away for good. They asked me for 3 more years. If Letty doesn't get her deals and everything else we agreed on, we walk." _

_Nola follows Letty out._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific.<strong>

"Did you two pick a name for this poor kid yet?"

"No. We can't agree." Brian answers Dominic.

Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Elena Neves are all sitting around at Brian and Mia's beach house.

"I don't see how _**we**_ need to, seeing as I'm the one carrying the baby." Mia snaps.

"I like the way she thinks." Elena says. "Besides that, men already get the last name."

"Exactly, my point!" Mia says.

The four debate baby naming and who should have the final say. Finally, Dominic and Elena head home not too far from Mia and Brian's place, but more inland.

"Your sister is going to have that baby anytime now." Elena comments.

"Yeah, I hope they have a name for the poor kid. We already don't know the sex and now it has no name. Poor kid."

"I like the idea of not finding out the sex of the baby until it's born."

They pull up to their house. They get out of the car and head inside.

"This generic stuff is so hard. I want to know already."

"So you're going to find out the sex when you have kids?"

Dominic looks at Elena. He walks over to her and kisses her, letting his hands linger on the sides of her face.

"I guess that would be up to the mother wouldn't it?"

"Let's go to bed." She says taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. <strong>

"Aren't you smart?"

"Yep, I'm 'mart Mommy!"

"I love you, Ana."

"Love tou Mommy." (Love you, Mommy.)

Letty closes the book she was reading to Ana and puts it on her bookshelf. Ana jumps up and down on her bed.

"Don't you jump on that bed."

"Noly lets me."

"Noly is a bad influence. Bed is for sleeping, not jumping."

Letty kisses Ana again and tucks her in. She turns on her nightlight and closes the door. Letty shakes her head at the over-extravagance of the bedroom she just left. It makes her sad to think of uprooting her daughter in a matter of days.

* * *

><p>Letty arrives at the club. She is treated like royalty when she walks in. She is taken to the table where Nola is sitting alone having a drink. Nola looks Letty up in down. She's wearing leather pants, a low cut shirt and boots.<p>

"I love those boots Letty."

"$10,000 for these things. Three years ago if I heard that someone was wearing $10,000 dollar boots, I would have slapped them on principal."

"But you love them."

"I do," sighs Letty. "I'm going to miss some things about this life. I'm not going to lie."

She looks overhead at the balcony overlooking their table and knows that Faerber is just above them. She sees Christoff looking down at them. She also knows that Christoff is watching every move they make.

"Did you get your money?" Nola asks.

"Yep, $20 million in cash."

Letty's fee for planning and pulling the heist. The last of her three payments. Money that she's never touched or needed since everything she could ever want or need is paid for already.

"I don't want to be poor again." Letty complains. "I didn't think I cared about money."

"I'm _**not**_ being poor again. Neither are you. You can't raise Ana with just the $11 million Toretto pulled. It's barbaric."

Letty laughs. "I wouldn't say $11 million dollars is barbaric Nole. Besides everything we have is going be seized when this is over."

Nola looks at Letty's feet.

"God, I hope not those boots."

They laugh together. A waiter comes over to them bringing Letty three beers.

"Let me know if you need anything else Miss Ortiz."

"Will do."

They resume their conversation after he leaves.

"Don't worry about it Letty. You don't have to think about finances when this is over with."

"I don't even want to know what you have planned."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Club entrance. <strong>

Han and Giselle walk in and look around.

"So this is the best club in all of Germany?" Han asks.

"That's what I hear."

They make their way to the bar and order drinks. Han is looking around.

"Let's dance." Giselle says, taking the drink from his hand.

They make their way to the dance floor. Han's eyes glance over a table with an American Black woman and Latina woman laughing. The Latina is facing slightly away from him and her hair is covering her face. He looks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Letty's table. <strong>

A tall bodyguard comes over to them.

"He wants to see you." He says to Nola.

She makes her way upstairs to her husband.

Letty sits back and takes a drink of her beer. She looks up to see Nola and Faerber standing at the railing.

"Did that man offer to buy you a drink?"

"He did and I blew him off."

"Christoff says he touched you."

"My hand."

Shit, Letty thinks. She gets up and almost bumps into someone. She looks up and is face to face with Han.

"Letty!"

She gasps. Shit! She thinks again.

"Shut up. You didn't see me. And I can't talk to you right now."

Letty rushes up the stairs to Nola and Faerber. Just as they are making their way through another door. She goes after them. Another guard steps in front of her.

"Move!"

Faerber looks back and waves a hand at the guard. Letty follows quickly. Nola gives her a look that Letty can't read. Faerber is holding Nola's hand and walking quickly. They make their way to a back room on the lower level.

When they get into the room there is an average height, good looking American tourist in the room. Christoff is already waiting.

"Is this about her?" The man asks confused looking at the three of them walk in. "I'm sorry! She told me she was married and I walked away."

"What's your name?" Dierk Faerber asks walking closer to the man and releasing Nola's hand.

The man looks at him. "Matt."

"Matt!" Faerber says with a big smile. "Welcome to my club and welcome to Germany."

Matt looks more confused.

"This is my beautiful wife Nola. Unfortunately, you have also noticed her beauty."

"I'm really really sorry man. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Matt, don't worry! I would typically kill a man for touching her. But tonight I'm in a very good mood. So I'm not going to kill you."

Matt visibly sighs with relief. Letty tenses up.

The guard standing closest to Faerber hands him a meat cleaver. The other one holds Matt's arm down on the table.

"Dude, you don't need to this! I'm so sorry!"

Faerber takes no notice of his pleas. He severs Matt's hand quickly. Blood splatters the room.

"Take him to the hospital but do not take the hand. I promised he would not die, but he cannot keep the hand that touched my wife."

He turns to Nola and kisses her intensely.

"I love you. No one but me touches you. I can't bear the thought of it. I love you too much. Christoff take Nola and Letty home. I think they've had enough celebrating tonight."

Surrounded by four guards Letty and Nola are taken to a limo and taken home. Han sees them as they are leaving. He and Giselle get into their car and head to their hotel.

"What is she doing?" He says aloud.

"You have to tell Dom." Giselle says.

"She asked me not to say anything. I don't want to put her in danger."

"He thinks she's been dead three years. You didn't see how messed up him was at the beginning. It was like he died too."

"And you don't know Letty! She would never do this without a good reason."

"I don't want to know her. No one should suffer the way Dom has."

Han doesn't continue the argument with Giselle. She wouldn't understand no matter how much he tried to explain. Those two idiots only did what they think is best for each other. No matter what it cost them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – This chapter was fighting back, but I finally got it to become what I wanted. **

**Thoughts on this so far? Please keep the reviews coming. Please please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Unlike Made for Me, I don't have this all mapped out in my head. So this one will take a little longer to mold. **

**Also, in the next one or two chapters we're going to get Nola's whole back story. This story is about Letty and Dom. But I do think we need to understand Nola. I know I said no motivations needed, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry about that. **


	4. Like You've Seen a Ghost

**Chapter 4 – Like You've Seen a Ghost **

**A Little Over Three Years Ago. Dominican Republic. **

"_I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me." _

_Letty turns around to face Dominic. _

"_Ride or die remember? Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on. We'll figure it out, we always do." _

_Letty leans forward and kisses him. He returns her kiss frantically. He already knows what he's going to have to do. He pulls her into his lap and she gasps into his mouth. He holds onto her tighter than he ever has before. _

_He kisses his way down her jaw line and neck. He slides her shirt down one arm, continuing on her shoulder. He stands and picks her up, cradling her to his body and carrying her down the beach to the house they share. He stares into her eyes the whole way. No words. She knows. And he knows. But neither of them will mention the enormity of what's coming. _

_Inside the door she kicks off her shoes. He steps out of his boots. He carries her to their bed for the last time. He's never coming back to her and he's going to make sure she never finds him. But he's selfish and has to have her one last time. She knows all this and doesn't want to waste precious moments trying to convince him to stay. _

_She gets on her knees on the bed. He stands in front of her. He slides her shirt down her arms and lingers with his hands on her. She lifts his shirt off and kisses him. No matter what she's not going to cry. She's not going to use tears as a weapon to gain a few more days. _

_He pulls at her hair as he unties her bikini top. She unbuttons her shorts and unties her bottoms as he finishes with the top. After he removes the top he slides off the bottoms immediately. As he moves his lips and teeth over her nipples she undoes his pants and slides her hand in. She'll never let this be the last time she gives herself to him. _

_He kisses down her body and gets on his knees and front of her. He pulls her legs from under her and pushes her onto her back gently. He kisses her legs and down to her feet. Taking in every inch of her for memories. On the way back up he lingers on the inside of her thighs. Then he kisses the outside of the opening into her. His tongue making its way inside her. _

_Her breath catches in her throat. He commits that sound to memory too._

_He kisses her stomach and she sucks it in, pulling away from the intensity of the pleasure of his mouth. He takes her breasts in his mouth. Her neck. Her cheeks. Her nose. Her forehead. Her mouth. He groans into her mouth. How is he going to live without this mouth? Reading his thoughts she kisses him more passionately. Every kiss eating away at his resolve. _

_He pulls his mouth away from hers before she breaks him. He kisses her hand and arm and shoulder. She tastes like the mix of salt and Letty that makes him crazy whenever they are near a beach. _

_She reaches down and takes him in her hand. She can't wait anymore. She puts him inside her. As he starts to move inside her they both break promises they've made to themselves. Tears run down Letty's face and he's unable to think about leaving her. How could he ever? He can't do this. _

_He starts to kiss her again. More frantic, an apology for thinking of leaving her. He interlocks their fingers and pins her hands above their heads. I'm sorry Letty he thinks as his strokes into her faster. Her moans into his mouth and her trembling underneath him pulls him over the edge with her._

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Letty."<em>

_She's sleeping and his resolve is back. He can't keep her in this life anymore. On the run to Mexico, on the run to the Dominican Republic, on the run to who knows where. But the run isn't the scary part. It's if they catch them. Together. Ride or die, he'd rather die. He can't think about her in a cage. Fights that mean life or death every single day. Guards who find her as appealing he does. That won't take no for an answer. Never! She's not going to jail. _

_The beginning of the sunrise comes in the window causing him to look up. He picks up his bag and stands. Looking down at her he has to fight the urge to touch her one last time. He walks out and closes the door behind him. _

_She immediately opens her eyes. _

"_I love you more Dominic."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Han's hotel. The day after the club. <strong>

There is a knock on the door. Han thinks it's Giselle, she always forgets her key. He opens it without asking who was there. He looks up to see the face of a woman he has not seen in three years. Then he notices the man with her.

"Can I come in? Or are you going to leave me out here?"

Han steps out of the way and lets Letty and Jamie inside. He stands just staring at her for a second. She doesn't look like the Letty he knew on the surface. The trendy hair, the expensive clothes, the pretty boy next to her. But when you look harder. The stance, the smirk, the no bullshit attitude radiating off of her.

"You're alive?"

He walks over to her and pulls her into a tight hug. He rarely shows affection to someone he's not trying to bed. But he's never been so happy to see anyone in his life. She returns his hug with the same intensity.

When they finally pull apart he looks at Coleson and back at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working on a major job and when it's done Dom walks away from everything free and clear. Dom, Mia, Brian, everyone."

"He thinks you're dead. He's been fucked up ever since."

"I've been fucked up since the Dominican Republic."

Han remembers the Letty he saw the morning after Dom left without her. She was quiet. She didn't whine, complain or cry. She just said goodbye, got in her car and drove away. But her eyes were ablaze with everything that was going on inside her.

"Anyways, this is my contact Jamie. Jamie this is Han."

Han says hi to him but doesn't take his eyes off Letty. Coleson fades to the background and lets them talk. This is the first person Letty has had any contact with from her old life. Her real life.

"This job, how long?"

"Just under 3 more weeks. Then I'll be kicking his door in. I need you to keep this under wraps until then."

"I can do that. I was scared you were planning to skip out. But if you're planning to tell him I can definitely wait. Can I come with? I want to be there when he lays eyes on you."

"I hear he has his eyes, hands and all other body parts full these days."

"You know about Elena?"

Letty scowls and nods.

"I know about everything he's been up to. May I borrow $11 million please?"

Han looks her up and down.

"From the looks up things you need to be lending me money. What have you pulled so far?"

"$60 mil."

"Damn girl."

"It's all government property after this."

Jamie clears his throat.

"Letty I'm really sorry. We really have to go. We have to get you back."

"Thanks Han. I'm so happy to see you. It makes me remember that something existed before this."

"We all missed you Letty. I'm happy you're alive. He loves you like crazy. Keep that in mind."

"I'm trying."

They hug again. Much longer than the first one.

"Be safe."

Letty heads down the elevator with Jamie. Giselle walks into the front entrance and sees her immediately. She must be here to see Han. On impulse she pulls out her cell phone and snaps a picture of Letty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I've always thought in my mind that when Dom walked out of that room she opened her eyes in FF4. It's been running through my mind for years. Oh the joys of fanfic! **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'll be posting the chapter within minutes of this one. It's written. I just need to go over it again. I accidentally wrote them out of order. Don't ask. **


	5. Party Planning

**Chapter 5 – Party Planning **

**Nine years ago. Los Angeles, Calfornia. California Technical University **

_Eighteen year old Nola McKnight walks out of her last class of her undergraduate career. After being in college since the age of 15 she is one of the youngest people to ever graduate from Cal Tech. _

_She walks into her apartment to find two men in black suits waiting for her. Jamie Coleson working one of his first assignments and Peter Anders a 40 something year old agent. _

_As two other men come up behind her she's scared not knowing how she'll defend herself against these men. The two agents behind her close the door and block it. _

"_Miss McKnight, please don't be alarmed." Anders says calmly._

"_Don't be alarmed! There are four strange men in my apartment!" _

"_I'm Peter Anders and I work for the Central Intelligence Agency."_

_She realizes what this is in regards to. But she's not going to incriminate herself. _

"_This is Agent Jamie Coleson." Anders gestures to Coleson. "We would like to hire you to do a job for us."_

"_Wait what? I thought you were here to arrest me." _

"_I know you did. But we're not." _

_The two men and Nola walk into her kitchen and sit down. They lay three files one on top of each other in front of her. _

"_This man," Anders opens the first file to a picture of a man in his late 40's,"is Dierk Faerber. He is a weapons dealer. But not just any weapons. Weapons of mass destruction, weapons that technically don't exist, weapons that could cripple our country in the wrong hands. He gets them and sells them, just like your regular everyday pocket knife."_

_She looks at the file more. _

"_What's this have to do with me?"_

"_Faerber is trying to acquire your skill set for a job. And he'll pay you a lot of money to use you. But if you help him a lot of people will die. If you don't, you'll die." _

"_How do you know he wants me? How does he know about me?"_

"_You're asking the wrong questions. You should be asking if you have any other options."_

"_Do I?" Nola asks panicked. _

"_We want you to go into his organization and hack into the CIA database and get him the information he wants. He wants the location of a weapon and he wants the name of an agent. But we want you to get him the information we want him to see. We're going to let him take the weapon, but protect the agent. We can get it back once he sells it." _

"_If I don't get him the name, he'll kill me." _

"_You'll get him a name, just not the right name." _

"_How do you know I can do this?" _

_Anders opens the next file. It's pictures of Nola, screen shots of her computer. Places she frequents. People she talks to. Pictures of her trying on her cap and gown. Her mother and father. _

"_We know you can get into the CIA datebase because you've done it. We know everything you've been up to." _

"_Damn it! I didn't do anything. I just peeked and got out."_

_Anders stands up. _

"_Doesn't matter. I can classify you a terrorist and put you away for your 'peek'. But if you do this for us, Faerber will pay you a lot of money and you walk away. He won't kill you, we won't put you away."_

_Nola sits back in her chair. She's trying desperately to see a way out of this. Jamie comes and sits in the chair nearest her. _

"_The thing is we can't get anyone close to him. But we have an agent who may be able to work his way in. If he finds him, he's dead and we never get him. His weapons kill babies, children, women, men, pets, anything. We have a real chance at stopping him if we get someone close to him. We wouldn't ask a civilian to do this if we had a choice. But we don't. The thing is, you're a genius and you can do it. He's going to contact you either way. We need you to do this." _

_She sighs deeply. "Okay, I'll do it. But I don't want to ever go to jail for hacking into the CIA or anything else." _

_Jamie opens the third file. _

"_You have complete immunity for all past and future crimes. All signed and in affect. You just need to say yes and direct him to the parts of the database we tell you to." _

_She didn't know why but she liked Jamie and she trusted him immediately. _

"_Show me the dotted line."_

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later Nola completes the job she was assigned to do. She's $3 million richer and out of Faerber's compound. <em>

"_He wanted me to be a permanent member of his staff. He thinks I'm valuable."_

"_Will you do it?" Anders asks. "Will you gather intel for us and help us take him down." _

"_He'll kill me if he catches me, no!"_

"_Don't get caught." _

_Jamie jumps in. _

"_No, Anders we can't use Nola for this! She's not a trained agent. She'd have no protection." _

"_She's a tech mouse, he'll rarely pay attention to her. She can gather intel completely off his radar. He has no one anywhere near her skill set that can track what she's doing."_

"_Nola, you don't have to do this." Jamie says turning to her. _

"_I saw the pictures of what his last sale did. He needs to be stopped. I can't believe that nowhere in the CIA there is anyone who can get this done." _

"_If you do it, we'll have the perfect person to get this done." Anders says putting more pressure on._

"_I'll go back. I'll help bring him down."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. The compound. Four days after the night club. <strong>

Letty is in the yard talking to Jocelyn, her personal assistant.

"The animals will be here at 3 right after her nap. The kitchen staff will have the food done and out by quarter of. The magician will be here then too. Everything else is being set up this morning."

"Thanks Jocelyn." Letty waves her off. "Wait, sorry. I didn't mean to dismiss you like that. I'll see you later Jocelyn."

Jocelyn smiles at her and goes off to handle more party business.

Letty reprimands herself for her behavior. Then she looks around at the party she's having for her daughter's _**half**_ birthday. Things will be better once she's out of here. She's going to have to undo a lot of damage.

Ana and Marla walk out onto the grounds where the party is being set up.

"My parteeeeee!" Ana squeals.

Letty frowns, the sound reminds her of Mia.

"Ana, you keep changing your mind on your cake flavor, we need to know now if you want a cake for your party."

"Raspbabies Mommy." (Raspberries Mommy).

"Marla can you go tell Jocelyn that for me?"

Marla walks away as Dierk and Nola join them.

"I'm so happy you're letting us do this for her." Dierk says with a wide smile and his arm around Nola's waist.

"Noly! Tou got me a quown?" (Noly! You got me a crown?)

"Of course!"

Nola stoops down to Ana's level and opens a black velvet box that has a real diamond tiara that says Ana in it. Ana screams with joy. Letty's eyes pop.

"Nola! You did not buy her a diamond tiara!"

"Nope, I had this made just for her."

"Absolutely not!"

"Letty, Nola and I cannot have a child of our own and we adore Ana. Please allow these silly things from us. They mean so much."

Letty sighs and rubs her head.

"Mommy, may I have the quown from Noly and Onka, _**pwease**_!" (Mommy, may I have the crown from Noly and Onca, please!)

"Of course you may sweetie." Letty gives in.

Nola puts the crown on her head and Ana prances around and shows everyone on in her path.

Dierk kisses Nola's cheek. "I have a meeting. I'll be back for the party." He turns and walks back to the house.

"You're dead." Letty says to Nola.

"What?"

"How much was that tiara?"

"No worries."

"She's too spoiled."

"No she's not. She didn't lay a finger on it until you okayed it. She always uses her manners and she even said thank you to the kitchen staff for breakfast this morning."

"Why was she with the kitchen staff?"

"I may have taken her in there for ice cream after breakfast."

Letty interlocks her arm with Nola and walks away from the party setup after turning to make sure Marla is with Ana.

"You're getting worse. What's going on with you? You've always spoiled her, but something's changing."

Nola stops and turns away to look at the view.

"I'm afraid I won't see her again after we're done here. That's just over 2 weeks away." Nola says with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! You're being so stupid for a genius right now. I'd _**never**_ cut you out of her life. Never!"

"I figured after you got back with Toretto, Mia and the rest of your family you'd you know..."

"No I don't know! You were there from my first sonogram with her. You were at her birth. And you've planned every party she's ever had. You're going to be a permanent and regular fixture in her life. In my life. You're my family now too. Dom is always picking up strays. He's going to love you."

"He's going to hate me."

"You're right! He is. You're snooty and pretentious. You demand food he'd never eat. You can't drive for shit! And wouldn't touch an engine if someone gave you a billion dollars. But I love you, so he'll love you. Now cut out all this melodrama."

Nola wipes her eyes and refocuses. "Since we're having so many people over security will have more to worry about. I'm going to have to manually download what I need. I recommended to Dierk awhile ago to keep everything contained within. So I can't get what I need unless I get it directly off the mainframe. So I'm going to have to do it during the party. They won't be suspicious of me being there, but if I try to take anything out it could be a problem."

"Fine, I'm planning to create distraction at 4:00 exactly. This is the one and only time I'm going to use Ana for any of this shit. You better use your time wisely and quickly."

"Will do. The download will be quick. I just need that room." Letty and Nola head back to the party area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading this one. Please review!**

**Onkel is the German for Uncle. That's why Antonia calls Faerber Onka.  
><strong>


	6. A Wrench in the Plans

**Chapter 6 – A Wrench in the Plans **

**Three days ago. Germany. Han's hotel lobby. **

_Giselle sits staring at the picture of Letty for a long while. Just thinking about what to do next. Her leg is shaking. She's so unsure. Han will be pissed if she does it. But Dom, she owed Dom her life. He'd be so grateful. Where did her loyalties lie in this situation?_

_She pressed send. She sent the picture to Dom and left it at that. No message, no comments. Just an email. She was terrified to talk to him. To hear his reaction. He'd call her when he saw it. _

_She went upstairs to the room and knocked. She had forgotten her key again. Han kissed her when she walked through the door. _

"_We're going to have to stay here longer than we planned. And we're going to a have to take a detour to see Dom." _

"_Did I finally convince you that telling him was the right thing to do?" _

_Han pulls back and looks at her. _

"_Absolutely not! That's a worse idea than it was last night. She came here. She's going to tell him herself. I'm going to take her back to him in three weeks." _

"_What?" Giselle says looking confused. _

"_I don't have all the details, but I'm waiting to hear from her. In a few weeks, she's going home to him. I don't know how the drama will play out. But I hope Elena doesn't get too hurt." _

"_Oh shit, Han! I messed up." _

_Giselle pulls out her phone, praying by some miracle the message didn't send. She looks in her sent mail and it's gone out. _

"_Damn it!" _

"_What! What did you do!" _

_Han's voice is so filled with anger Giselle takes a couple steps backwards. He snatches the phone and looks at the message. It says to Dom. He opens the message and sees the picture of Letty in the lobby. _

"_You didn't send this to him?" _

"_I'm sorry. I thought he had the right to know. I thought she came here to convince you to keep letting him think she was dead. I didn't know she was going to tell him." _

"_All you had to do was talk to me. To do what the hell I asked you to do and trust me. I spent years with them off and on. They're family to me! I know them! I know her! You think you're protecting Dom. You think you're helping him. You could have just fucked everything up for him!" _

_Han storms out of the hotel room. Leaving Giselle there in tears._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Compound. 3:55.<strong>

"I want you to go to our secret hiding spot and don't come out for _**anyone**_ but me or Noly. Do you understand?" Letty whispers to Ana. Ana shakes her head. "When it's over, don't tell anyone about our game, okay?"

"Otay. I like seecwets." (Okay, I like secrets.)

Letty walks over to the dessert table and waits five minutes.

"Marla, have you seen Ana?"

Marla and Letty look around and don't see her. Letty pretends to grow more frantic and Marla actually does. Faerber and Nola come over.

"I can't find Ana." Letty lies with panic.

"What!" Faerber asks.

He beckons Christoff and takes his walkie talkie.

"Ich will, dass jeder einzelne Ana sucht. Findet sie! Sofort!" He yells into the radio. (I want everyone looking for Ana. Find her! Now! )

"I'm going to go down to the security office and look at the security cameras!" Nola says and takes off running.

There are people running around everywhere looking for Ana.

"We'll find her Letty, she's here." Dierk comforts rubbing her arms.

Letty and Dierk look around together.

* * *

><p>Nola runs all out to the lower level on the mansion. The whole basement of the mansion is the security center. She goes into the surveillance room.<p>

"Bewegt eure Ärsche nach draußen und findet Ana! Worauf wartet ihr noch?" Nola yells to the security guards in the room. (Get your asses out there and find Ana! What are you waiting for?)

They are up and out in seconds. She leaves that room and heads three doors down to the computer mainframe. She takes a walkie with her to stay up to date on what's going on outside. She takes a thumb drive out of her dress pocket and puts it in the computer. She immediately starts to pull up the guard shifts, the security codes, the blueprints and everything else Jamie is going to need to take the compound.

"Fuck! Three minutes. I don't have three minutes."

She runs back down the hall.

"I don't see where she went on the video yet. I don't know where the hell she could be." She yells to Faerber in the radio. "Do you think someone could have taken her?"

She hears Letty scream out something inaudible.

"No! No one took her! Letty, it's okay. Nola is just scared."

Nola sees Adeline heading towards the lower level where she is. Damn! She runs back down the hall and gets the thumb drive and gets back to the surveillance room as Adeline walks in.

"Can I help?" She asks.

"She's under the trellis in the garden. The one next to the big fountain." Nola says to Faerber.

* * *

><p>"She's under the trellis in the garden. The one next to the big fountain." Nola says through the radio.<p>

Dierk and Letty run over to the garden. Letty crawls under the trellis only to find Ana is under there sleeping. She pulls her out, tiara askew and dress wrinkled. Marla runs up to them.

"I'm so so sorry Letty. I should have been watching her."

"You're right!" Dierk yells at her and raises his hand.

"NO!" Letty yells out. "It's not her fault. She thought I had her."

He hesitates and then lowers his hand. Letty stands.

"I'm going to take her to bed."

"She didn't take a nap today, she was too excited about the party." Marla explains to them. "I'll take her."

Let hands over Ana to Marla. Nola comes up and kisses Ana. She straightens her tiara before letting Marla walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. <strong>

Everyone is at Dominic and Elena's house. Dominic goes outside to see Mia sitting on the porch rocking back and forth on the porch swing. He sits beside her, putting his arm behind her.

"What are you two doing out here?" He says rubbing her swollen belly.

"Just sitting."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, did you get the email I sent you Dom?"

"Nah, I never remember to check that. What was it about?"

"I just was thinking about some stuff and I didn't know how to say it."

He pulls her face to look at him.

"You can say anything to me."

"I know, just read it."

Mia gets up from the porch swing and walks inside. Dominic sits for a little while. There is only one thing that could make Mia act like this at this time in her life. Thinking about her this way felt like a betrayal to Elena. Not thinking about her felt like a betrayal to her memory. Whenever he'd realized that he'd gone an unusually long time without thinking of her, he'd feel guilty.

Dominic finally gets up and goes inside to see Brian sitting alone in the living room. He sits down with him and watches the game.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Elena gives her food one last stir and removes it from the heat.<p>

"How soon can you test?" Mia asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Elena says to Mia. "I cannot believe Dom and I agreed to have a baby. I'm so excited and nervous at the same time."

"I hope it's good news for you in the morning. This one needs a playmate."

Mia pats her stomach.

"I'll call you soon as I know."

* * *

><p>That night lying in bed with Elena, Dominic is unable to fall asleep. He looks over at her lying on her stomach and kisses her cheek and shoulder. He gets out of bed, careful not to disturb her. He heads down the hall to the room they have as an office and turns on his computer. He opens his email. The one from Mia is near the top and then some spam. He goes to click on it and notices a message from Giselle. Giselle never would email him. She'd just call or come here. He can't resist the urge to open it. When it's open he sees a picture. It takes him a few long seconds to process what he's seeing.<p>

He scrolls up and down and finds no message. He sits staring at the screen for a long while. He prints out the picture and tries desperately to place the time, the date, anything. But he's 100% sure he's never seen Letty looking like this. Maybe it's between the Dominican Republic and heading home to Mia.

He prints another copy. Then he drives the 20 minutes to Mia's house with his heart pounding out of his chest. He can't bring himself to call Giselle. He has to talk to Mia first.

He's anxiousness releases itself into banging down Mia and Brian's door. Brian opens up.

"What's up Dom?" Brian asks more than a little annoyed.

"Go get Mia, now!"

"What's wrong?"

Mia comes into the main room where they are. Dominic pushes past Brian.

"Mia, what did Letty look like when she came home?" His voice is frantic and intense.

"What! She looked like Letty? What kind of question is that?"

He shoves one of the printouts at her. She takes it and looks at it.

"Definitely not like this. When was this taken?"

"I need you to tell **_me_** that."

"I have no idea. Where'd you get this?"

"Giselle emailed me this picture. It had no message or anything."

Brian walks next to Mia and looks at the picture.

"I was one of the last people to see her alive. She didn't look like this."

Dominic pulls out his cell and calls Giselle. She answers one the first ring.

"Dom."

"Where did you get this picture?"

He tries to keeps irrational thoughts out of his mind. He knows that there is a perfectly rational explanation. He knows that if he lets these thoughts in, he's going to get ripped apart all over again.

"Dom," Han is on the phone. "It's her. She's alive."

"Don't."

"Dom, I've seen her with my own eyes. She says that she'll be back to you in 2 weeks. You have to stay calm and let her come back."

"Calm! Stay calm! How the fuck do I do that! You're telling me that you've _**seen**_ Letty. Actually seen her!"

Mia nearly collapses. Brian catches her and helps her to the couch.

"Dom, what's going on?" She asks on verge of tears.

"I have Dom. She's fine!"

"FINE! She's fine! What the fuck does that mean? You talked to her!"

"Yes, but…"

"I'm on a flight!"

Dominic nearly crushes the phone in his hand after hanging up.

"Dom, please talk to me."

He tries to compose himself.

"Letty's alive, Mia."

"What! Is this a joke or a mistake? I can't handle that."

"Han says his seen and talked to her."

Mia starts to cry. "Oh my God, oh my God. Dom, go get her. Bring her back. I want her to be here when the baby comes. Please Dom. We need her back. Do anything to get her to come back."

Dominic pulls Mia into a tight hug. He kisses her forehead and runs out to his car. He doesn't stop or think on his way to the airport. He just has to go get her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So yay! The distraction went smoothly and yay Dom knows she's alive. But there is no yay without something to boo! **

**Please review everyone! I'll like to make sure that people are actually interested in this story. Or that they are actually liking it! I want to know everyone's thoughts. It helps with the direction! Thanks for reading of course! **


	7. Rabbits, Snails, and Sausage

**Chapter 7 – Rabbits, Snails, and Sausage **

**Two and a half years ago. Exactly. **

_Letty was interviewing nannies for her baby. She was completely uninterested but Faerber insisted. _

"_Thanks." Letty says to the 7__th__ candidate. _

_No one so far had been good enough. Besides, the idea of having a nanny was so strange to her. She still wasn't used to this life. Servants meeting your every need before you realize you need it. Expensive clothes, even for stuff like exercising or lounging around. It was all so weird to her. _

_Nola seemed to thrive here though. She had no problem giving orders to 'the help' or ruining way overpriced clothes without blinking. But none of that was Letty, nor would it ever be. But she knew that in this place and with what she had to do, having a nanny was practical. _

_She'd see more tomorrow. She made her way up to her suite. When she got there, food was waiting for her. New clothes laid out on the bed. She purposefully chose a different shirt after her shower._

_Letty walked into her baby girl's nursery and couldn't believe it. There is no way this would be the room her baby would be sleeping in at home. Home? Where was that again? Not with Dom. Not with Mia. Not here. Definitely not here. Even though she was unexpectedly starting to like Nola. _

_There was a knock on the main door of her suite. She went and opened it to find Jocelyn there. _

"_Miss Ortiz do you need anything?" _

"_No Jocelyn. I'm good." _

_She would never get used to this. _

_A few minutes later there is another knock. Sighing Letty answered again. This time it was Nola dragging a large box inside with her. _

"_You don't have a slave to do that?" _

"_I do. But I had them just bring it to the door. They all think you're strange." _

"_I'm strange? This whole place is strange."_

_A sharp pain hits in her lower abdomen causing her to grab her stomach. She'd be having contractions off and on all day. But this happened last week too. _

"_Are you okay?" Nola asks concerned. _

"_Fine. What's in the box?"_

_Nola tries to pull it some more. _

"_Oh hell." _

_She steps back into the hall and beckons the nearest servant. _

"_Tragen Sie dies hinein und stellen Sie es auf den Tisch in der Ecke." (Carry this in and put it on the table in the corner.) _

_He immediately obeys and leaves quickly. _

"_It's books. Jocelyn told me you like to read. I got you classics, American and British bestsellers, some not so mainstream stuff that I liked, some that I didn't. She told me she's been bringing you books one at a time. But that you have a tendency to read 2 or 3 at once if you get a choice." _

_Letty takes a peek inside the box. _

"_Nice. Thanks Nola. It's greatly…" _

_Another sharp pain nearly doubles her over. _

"_Okay that was close." Nola says. "Do you think it's time?"_

* * *

><p><em>Seven hours later. <em>

"_Letty you only have a couple more pushes before she's here." _

_Letty is in a wing of the mansion that's been completely set up for the birth of her baby. She has a doctor, a mifwive, nurses and a doula. There is more equipment here than you would actually find in a hospital birthing room. But the bed is much more comfortable. _

_She's holding hands with Nola. _

"_Frau Faerber, I need you to hold her leg or move." The midwife says to her. _

"_Me?" _

"_Yes you."_

_The nurse shows Nola how to pull Letty's leg back now that Letty is getting too tired to hold it up herself. _

"_A big push this time." _

_Letty bears down and pushes for a final time. Her little girl slides into the arms of the midwife. _

"_Oh my God!"Nola says with wide eyes. _

"_Is she okay?" Letty says lying back to rest. _

_The midwife suctions her and lays her on Letty's chest. _

"_Oh my God." Letty whispers. "She's too beautiful." _

_She holds her daughter and kisses her. Tears are pouring down her face. _

"_Too beautiful for words." _

"_Frau, what are you naming her?" _

"_Antonia. Antonia Lucia. After her grandparents."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. <strong>

Elena wakes up and finds that Dom is gone. She gets up and pulls a shirt on and goes to look for him. Instead she finds Mia and Brian downstairs in her kitchen.

"Good morning?" She says confused. "Where's Dom?"

"He, uh, had to go to Germany to see Han and Giselle." Brian answers.

Mia bursts into tears. Elena approaches her hesitantly.

"Is everyone okay?"

She's afraid to hear the answer.

"Everyone's fine. Uh, we have news…" Brian says cautiously.

"Just tell me!"

"Han found out that Letty is alive and in Berlin."

"What the hell are you talking about Brian?" Elena asks confused.

Brian wasn't making any sense.

"We don't know everything. We don't know anything. Giselle sent Dom this picture of Letty and said she took it herself. Han says he's seen and talked to her."

Brian hands her the copy of the picture of Letty. Elena looks at it.

"He had to go, Elena. He had to find out." Mia is wailing. "You understand right? He had to."

"Oh I know." Elena gives back the picture. "I have some things to take care of. You guys can let yourselves out."

Elena turns and goes back upstairs. Brian turns to Mia and they let themselves out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Han's hotel room. <strong>

There is a knock on the door and there is no doubt in Han's mind who it is. He opens the door snacking on chips. The hulking figure of Dominic Toretto is standing in his doorway. He steps aside and Dominic walks in.

"Tell me everything."

"I saw her nearly a week ago at a night club here. I did some more digging. It's owned by a German 'business' man named Dierk Faerber."

Han goes over to his laptop and turns it to face Dominic. Dominic sits down in front of the computer and looks at the screen. It's a picture of Faerber at a ceremony receiving at award. He apparently donated $5 million to some hospital.

Han scrolls down. "That's the woman I saw with Letty, her name is Nola, she's his wife. They were at the club together."

There is a picture of Faerber at the same ceremony with his arm around his wife.

"Letty nearly bumped into me. She told me to she couldn't talk and to keep my mouth shut."

"And you fucking listened to her!"

Dominic stands up knocking over the chair. Han is unfazed and eats another chip.

"I did."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of this right now." Han says gesturing to Dominic and the chair. "I have some more to tell you. Do you want to hear it or punch me?"

Dominic walks over to the couch and sits down. Han grabs him a beer. Dominic opens it and takes a drink.

"The next morning Letty came here with her government contact. She says the job she's been working is over in a couple weeks and that she fully intended to come back to you. I think her words were. 'She'll be kicking your door in.'"

Dominic smiles at that.

"So I'm supposed to sit back and wait?"

"Try something new for a change. Whatever she's doing I know she has deals for you, Brian and Mia. Think about it Dom, Mia would be free, really free."

Dominic leans forward and rubs his face. Han knew him so well. Pitting his love for Mia against his love for Letty was a smart move.

"Is she okay?"

"She's seemed sad. But she was okay. She gave me her word she was coming back to you.**_ I_** trust Letty."

Han knew all the right buttons to push.

"I trust her too." Dominic finally says.

There is another knock on the door. Han opens it to find himself looking at Jamie Coleson and two other black suits.

"Toretto, I'm going to ask you to come with me."

He stands up and folds his arms. "Who are you?"

"He's her contact." Han answers.

* * *

><p>They are escorted to an enormous house about an hour outside the city. There are agents everywhere. Jamie takes him into the what should be the living room but instead it's a communications center that would rivaled anything at Quantico.<p>

"What the fuck is Letty into?" Toretto says aloud.

"What I'm about to let you in on if completely classified information. If you share it was anyone you both will be tried for treason. You are no longer allowed to go anywhere without me personally escorting you. If you leave this house you will be shot."

Coleson gives Toretto and Lue the abridged version of what Letty has been up to the for the last three years.

"When you came into the country Toretto my orders were to detain you until the deal was completed. My orders are also to take you down if you do anything to interfere with this exchange. There is too much at stake. In exchange for you cooperating with me, I will _**try**_ to get you a meeting with Letty in a couple of days."

Han and Dominic exchange a look. This is some crazy shit. But Dominic will agree to anything if he got to see Letty in a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Compound. Two days later. <strong>

Letty, Nola, Faerber, Christoff and all the essential people are having a secure meeting.

"We have a location for the exchange. We're meeting at a private airstrip right outside Ludwigsfelde. We will be meeting with the Russian Komarov promptly at 5:00 a.m. We get this done, and we're all much richer before breakfast." Christoff says.

"Okay, we are not bringing the weapons in by plane. Adeline and I will be driving them in. In case there are any unexpected surprises we want the weapons more mobile for a quick exit. But so far all signs point to the fact that Komarov is true to his word." Letty says addressing the group. "After they see the weapons, Nola will make sure that the money is transferred smoothly and without incident before we release them."

"Everyone follow instructions and this is done quickly." Christoff finishes. "Nothing said in this room leaves it."

Faerber dismisses everyone leaving Letty, Christoff and Nola.

"Are you girls excited?" Faerber asks with a smile.

"Of course," Nola says kissing her husband. "Then we're going on a nice long vacation."

"Anywhere you want my love. Letty will you and Ana be staying with us once the exchange is complete. I mean you were hired specifically for this job. After you receive your bonus, you are technically no longer in our employ. However, we'd love if you would stay on."

"My plans are not set in stone yet."

"Very well, it is something to consider. I hear you are leaving the compound for the night tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm going to the spa that Nola and I always go to. I could use a massage."

"You are not going Nola?" Faerber looks at her.

"I thought you would want me here. I would love to go!"

"Go go! Have your fun. I have to fly to France for the night. I will not be here. That means you have to give me a proper goodbye tonight."

Dierk takes Nola by the hand and leads her from the room.

"Will the two of you need me to escort you tomorrow?" Christoff asks.

"To the spa?" Letty asks. "No thank you."

"Let me know if I am needed."

Christoff leaves the room.

Letty rubs her head trying to massage away the headache. She's been getting headaches for the past few weeks. She walks into the once very formal 3rd or 40th, who knows, living room but now a miniature amusement park for Ana to find her playing.

"Mommeeeeee!"

"Stop squealing Ana, Mommy has a headache. What would you like for dinner?"

"Hassyfeffy."

Letty laughs at the mispronunciation of hasenpfeffer.

"How can you eat that?"

"It's good Mommy!"

Though Letty was used to this place, she would never get used to her daughter's desires for food. She and Nola would eat anything from anywhere in the world. She was 100% that Faerber would bring them back escargot, that Ana would eat the way other kids would eat popcorn or candy.

She wondered what Dom would think to learn she'd never had peanut butter and jelly or pizza that wasn't prepared by a real Italian chef. Which is nothing like what comes in a box back home. She would eat bangers and mash though. But only the English version, never the German bratwurst and potatoes. Letty laughed to herself thinking of Ana, asking for bangers and mash on barbecue Sundays. She'd be eating most of her meals with Nola she could see it now.

She hoped that wherever she settled with Dom, if she settled with Dom, Nola would come and be happy there too. She didn't want to give anything else for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm giddy thinking of them being so close to each other. Don't judge me, I freely admit to being a dork. :-P **

**Anyways, WOW to all the reviews on the last chapter! Yippee! You're out there! I'm so happy! Please keep up the reviews. I love hearing from you! Thanks so much for reading this story!  
><strong>


	8. Pain is the New Pleasure

**Chapter 8 – Pain is the New Pleasure **

**24 Hours Ago. On a flight to Germany. **

"_If we can get her, he'll come to me. I won't have to hunt him down." Hobbs says to Fuentes. _

"_Yeah, word is she was working on a deal to clear him when she 'died'. They have some kind of weird Bonnie and Clyde love affair going on. He'll come for her." She responds. "He went on a rampage and killed the guy who was accused of murdering her." _

"_Did I ever tell you that you walking into my office last week was a damn blessing?" _

"_No, but you can start right now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Compound.<strong>

Nola is poolside with her laptop open when Letty and Ana come out to breakfast. Letty notices the key around her neck that she keeps on her at all times. Faerber has an identical key. Whenever she asks Nola about it, she always says it's the key to their future.

"Mornin' Noly!"

"Good morning Antonia! You look pretty today!"

"Tank tou! Tou pretty all days!" (Thank you. You're pretty all days.)

"Love it!" Nola reaches into her bag next to her and gives Ana a lollipop.

Letty rolls her eyes. "You're the sucker in this situation."

Dierk walks over to them.

"Is everything all set?"

"Yep, as soon as the money is transferred in it'll be rerouted to three different accounts. A few keystrokes and it's done. It'll be completely untraceable and it'll give no one access but you. I've also protected all four accounts so no one can access them when we open them up to receive the money."

"My wife is a genius!" Dierk kisses her. "I'm leaving in two hours for Paris. Help me pack the rest of my things."

"Bye Ana, I'll see you in a bit." Nola says happily.

"Ana, I will bring you lots of presents from France." Dierk promises.

The two leave Letty and Ana alone. They are soon joined by Christoff.

"Good morning Letty."

"Morning Christoff."

"Guten Morgen." Ana says in flawless German. (Good morning.)

"Guten Morgen." Christoff says back to her. "Sie sind ziemlich hübsch heute." (Good morning. You are pretty today.)

"Danke!" Ana says happily. (Thanks!)

"She speaks better German than she does English." Christoff says rubbing Ana's head and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Spa. <strong>

The three largest suites have been reserved for Letty and Jamie is waiting for her arrival. He has Dominic and Han there for the meeting.

"She has no idea you're going to be here. I need to talk to her first. I'm going next door. I will bring her over."

"If you take too long, I'm coming over there." Dominic warns.

"There is no doubt in my mind."

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola let themselves into their suite where Coleson is already waiting. He does a double take and fights a smile when he sees Nola.<p>

"I thought you couldn't make it."

"He's out of the country. So I was able to get away."

Coleson smiles. He turns to Letty as Nola leaves the room.

"Where are we?"

"Right on schedule."

Letty takes the thumb drive out and hands it to him.

"This is everything you need to get onto the compound. The only time is going to be during the exchange. He's taking more than half of his security with him. Any other time it would be a blood bath and you still wouldn't get on."

"Ana?"

"Yes, she'll be taken care of, she will be nowhere near there. If you guys can't take the compound there is no way in hell I'm letting her get stuck there. The security command center is in the basement of the mansion. Take that and the fourth building to the right out on the grounds as soon as you can."

Nola comes back into the room drying her face on a towel. She hands Jamie another drive. He holds onto her hand.

"This is everything you'll need to get the money if for some reason I can't get it done."

"I want to talk to you Nola, but there is something more pressing right now. Will you ladies come with me next door?"

They walk down the hall to the next suite. Jamie opens the door and pulls Nola out of the way.

"Let Letty go first."

They both eye Jamie suspiciously. But Letty continues in after a second. She gasps out loud when she walks into the room and standing face to face with Toretto. Jamie and Nola step in and close the door.

They stand across the room from each other just staring at each other. He takes in what must be a dream or a mirage or a hallucination. There is nothing about her physical appearance that's the same. Not a hair out of place. Five inch heels. Nothing Lettylike. But it's her, the her that's below the surface just pours out of her. It's like she's screaming at him.

"So you couldn't give me 3 weeks," she says to Han. But she never takes her eyes off Toretto.

"Come on, you know me better than that. My girl Giselle saw you leaving the hotel and sent him a picture."

"How are you standing in front of me right now?" Dominic finally speaks.

"You'd rather I be dead?" Letty says coolly.

"I rather you have told me the fucking truth!"

"When would I have told you this truth?" Letty's raising her voice. "Let me think. When you snuck out in the wee hours of the morning like a coward! When you thought I was stupid enough to not know you told Mia how to find you and not me. When should I have told you this truth! Was I suppose to chase you around the world and hope I'd find you to tell you my fucking plan!"

"I don't give a damn what I did, you let me think you were dead! For three fucking years! Nothing I did is worse than that!"

"Fine, I'll be the wrong one here! I worked with the options I had. And since you felt it best to leave me because you were being chased by the police, I decided to remove the obstacle! What you need to have is appreciation for me."

Letty turns to Jamie.

"What's the point of this little meet and greet?"

"Well, I, uh… I somehow didn't envision things going this way." Jamie stammers.

"Ha!" Nola laughs. "Have you met Letty? This is exactly how I envisioned this going."

She steps passed Letty and walks up to Han.

"Hi, I'm Nola. How long have you been playing referee to this?" She gestures to Dominic and Letty.

"Too damn long. I'm Han."

Letty smiles at Nola's behavior. Dominic just looks down at Nola.

"Oh I guess this the part where he's all angry and intimidating."

Han laughs and gestures to Nola. "I like this one."

"Let's leave them alone!" She turns to Letty. "Please, remember we still have another week and an half. Don't blow it by tearing down the building. We have to leave here at 7 tomorrow."

She looks Toretto up and down. "10, we have to leave by 10."

Jamie, Nola and Han leave the two of them alone in the suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Next door. <strong>

Jamie's cell rings. He answers and finishes the call quickly.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I call you and tell you to get back to the compound you do as I say. There may be a problem. I don't care if you have kick down that door to get Letty. If I call…"

"Got it. Fill me in later. Do what you need to do."

He walks to the door and leaves.

"You guys are into some crazy shit." Han says looking at the room service menu.

"Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"You may not know what you're agreeing to."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Coleson's car.<strong>

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Get his goddamn superiors on the phone and get them to call him off! I don't give a damn about this manhunt for Toretto. He could blow my fucking case. And asking about Letty is a sure fire way to do that. Get it under control now!"

Jamie hangs up. He hits the steering wheel over and over.

"How the fuck did everything go smoothly and then 2 weeks out all Hell break loose? I fucking hate these people!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Dom and Letty's suite. <strong>

They haven't closed the distance between them. However, the tension between them has receded to a tolerable level.

"I was just trying to keep you safe."

"Really? I'm not safe with you but Mia is now? Brian? The new baby on the way? Elena?"

"You keeping tabs on me?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"It wasn't safe then! But now circumstances have changed. We're somewhere we can't be touched and we have enough money to protect ourselves if needed. Besides, Mia didn't want to be apart with the baby coming."

Letty nods, but she's still angry about everything falling into place in her absence.

"What about Elena? You've built a life with her."

He thinks about her for a second.

"What about her? There is no life without you."

Letty can't find her voice to respond.

"I care about her. I love her. But you're everything to me."

He closes the distance between them and stops in front her. He hesitates to touch her. He's suddenly afraid that touching her will jar him from this dream.

"Dominic."

She throws herself into his arms and he picks her up and kisses her like he's never kissed her before. Frantically, desperately. The kiss is frenzied and furious. He's tearing at her clothes, ripping the shirt from her body. She nearly pulls his head off as she removes his shirt.

They can't make it to the bedroom of the suite. He takes her and throws her roughly down on the couch. She unzips her boots as he takes off his own pants. He leans over her and takes her pants off pulling her nearly off the couch. She slides back up as he climbs on top of her pushing almost violently into her. Her body tries to run from the pain but he grabs her hips holding her firmly down.

He kisses her lips forcefully. Shoving his tongue into her mouth. She shrieks with a mix a pleasure and pain. More pain than pleasure. He wants to hurt her as he pushes angrily into her. How could she hurt him like this? How could she let him think she was dead? Nothing she went through compared to that. She went on an adventure and he spiraled into despair. She had hope for their future while he fought to find a reason to live. He wanted to hurt her physically for what she did to him emotionally.

She digs into his back and bites down on his mouth. "Make it hurt and then I know it's real." She begs him. It comes out as more of a raspy choking sound than words.

That's it! If he's hurting her back then she has to be here. Making love could be just another dream about their last night together. But this, this is really happening because it's hurting both of them like Hell.

Even realizing this doesn't slow his rhythm. If anything makes him rougher with her. More savage and wild. She starts to fight through the pain and give his rawness back to him. Moving her hips aggressively beneath him. Pushing upward toward him. Kissing him hard and intensely and taking his breath, making him unable to breathe.

He pulls back. "God Letty."

That's all he can muster before his lips want her again. They have a mind of their own as they make their way to her throat and chin. He starts to relax his hold on her to slow his strokes.

She pushes him into sitting position and then climbs on top of him. Her movements anything but slow.

"Fuck!" He says coming inside her.

She collapses against him as she reaches orgasm at the same moment.

Out of breath and drenched in sweat. They just stay in that position. Not caring about anything else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright. So they are together again! YES! I'm so happy! It was supposed to be Chapter 10, but I got anxious!  
><strong>

**Tell me what you thought of them meeting for the first time again. Was it what you were expecting? Good? Bad? Missing something? **

**I'm so happy with all the reviews! They are making me so excited about this story and Made for Me! You guys rock! Thanks so much for reading my stories! :-D **


	9. Picking Up an Important Package

**Chapter 9 – Picking Up an Important Packing**

**Two hours from now. Germany. Letty and Dom's suite. **

_Dominic and Letty wake up on the floor in front of the couch. They realize they must have passed out during their intense sex sessions. Letty groans and sits up looking down at him. Her hair is askew and she feels like she's gotten into a boxing match. Dominic is no better. _

"_We need to talk Letty. I need to know what your plans are after this 'job' is over. What's happening next, what's different after three years, we haven't talked about any of that."_

"_We haven't talked about anything." Letty stands up. "I have something to tell you Dom. I have to pee and then we have a lot of talk about." _

_Letty goes to use the bathroom. She pulls on some clothes and brushes her hair. She pulls it into a neat ponytail. Not a hair out of place. _

_She goes back out into the suite. Dom is dressed too. _

"_Dom. The most important thing is…"_

_Jamie bursts into the room. _

"_Letty get your stuff. You need to get back now. There is a problem and there is no time to explain it. But I need to know that you and Nola are where you need to be while I get a handle on it." _

_Letty looks at Dominic and then gathers her things quickly. She'll have to find another time to tell him about Ana, because she can't just blurt it out and run._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Compound.<strong>

The phone rings as Christoff is heading down to have breakfast. It is 7:00 a.m. and he has no idea who could be calling.

"Ja, hallo." He says. (Hello.)

"Christoff, hier Bürger. Ich habe Informationen für Sie. Hier ist ein Amerikaner, der nach Informationen über eine Ihrer Angestellten sucht, eine Leticia Ortiz." Says the man on the phone. (Christoff, it's Bürger. I have information for you. There is an American here, looking for information on the woman in your employ, Leticia Ortiz.)

"Welche art informationen?" (What type of information?)

"Ihren Aufenthaltsort. Ihre Kontakte und Kollegen, die Sorte Dinge. Es ist ein Bundesagent mit Namen Lucas Hobbs. Er ist wirklich interessiert an ihr und er war fest entschlossen, sie zu finden." (Her whereabouts. Her contacts and associates. That sort of thing. He's a federal agent named Lucas Hobbs. He's really interested in her and is determined to find her.)

"Danke." (Thanks.)

Christoff hangs up and immediately calls Faerber at his Parisian apartment. His mistress Cécile answers.

"Bonjour."

"Cécile, I need to speak to him."

Christoff hears movement and then Faerber is on the telephone.

Christoff explains the situation Faerber.

"Holen Sie mich am Flughafen ab. Ich fliege nach Hause." He hangs up without another word. (Pick me up at the airstrip. I'm flying home.)

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Two hours after the phone calls. Germany. Nola's suite. <strong>

Nola comes out of the bathroom from getting dressed. She's carrying a small handgun that she places in her garter. She places two other guns beneath her dress in different places.

"Damn, you're packing some heavy artillery." Han comments.

Han spent the night on the couch of Nola's suite after having dinner there.

She laughs. "Always."

Jamie lets himself into the suite.

"You and Letty need to get back to the compound right now. There is an agent Lucas Hobbs hunting down Letty to get to Toretto."

"Hobbs is here!" Han says getting to his feet abruptly.

"Fill me in back at the house." Jamie says to him.

Nola grabs her stuff while Jamie goes to get Letty.

* * *

><p>Letty and Nola head out of the spa with Jamie, three agents, Toretto and Lue by their sides.<p>

"We probably won't see you again before the exchange." Letty says walking briskly outside.

"I have the information. I have your backs. Neither of you have anything to worry about." Jamie assures them.

The women separate from the men and head to their car. They throw their things in the trunk and go to get into the car. Before Nola can get in the car, Jamie is by her side again and pulls her out by her arm.

"You know I'm in love with you right? Whatever you choose when this is over, wherever you choose, I'm going."

Nola leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh shit!" Letty screams. "Nole get down!"

Before Nola and Jamie have time to think bullets litter the street. They dive behind the car and Letty lays across the front seat.

"Fuck! It's Faerber and Christoff!" Letty says.

Jamie moves behind the next car and peeks over the hood. There are at least ten men and Toretto, Lue and the other agents are taking on gunfire too.

"Ten, maybe more!" Coleson yells. "You armed?"

"Very! Meet me at the Neues Museum!" Nola yells to him, climbing into the car crouching down. "Letty, you drive, I shoot?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Letty says.

Nola pulls guns from under her dress and Letty pulls her car completely across the street. Nola shoots two guys with precision as Letty spins the car around and heads the other way.

"I'm so sorry Letty. I think he saw me with Jamie. Fuck!"

Nola reaches in the backseat and pulls out more weapons.

* * *

><p>Dominic takes a gun from one of the agents and takes out one of Farber's men. Jamie makes his way down the street.<p>

"You two and Lue, go back headquarters. Toretto, you come with me."

As Coleson and Toretto make their way to his car they take down four more guys. They get inside and Jamie heads to the museum where Nola told him to go.

"What the fuck happened? I thought you said all your shit was under control!"

"It was, until your shit showed up here!" Jamie yells back.

* * *

><p>"Damn, damn, damn! There is no way that we're going to get Ana off the compound before Faerber calls there! Damn it!" Letty is panicking.<p>

"Ana's not there. She's at the museum with Marla. Since I thought you'd be sleeping in today, I thought it would be a fun thing to do for her."

Letty breaks into a huge smile. "I fucking love you right now!"

Letty speeds through traffic and goes around everything that would keep her from getting to her daughter quickly.

Nola's phone rings. She answers.

"Toretto and I took out five. Why are we heading to the Museum? I have a much safer place."

"That's where Ana is."

She hears Jamie speed up.

* * *

><p>"That fucking bitch! That whore! Who is the man looking for Letty?"<p>

"His name is Hobbs, apparently he is after Letty to get to Dominic Toretto, the big one." Christoff answers.

"She's not getting her fucking daughter back! I need that bitch Nola for the exchange and then I'm going to put a bullet in her head!"

"Did you see those men? They are polizei. Your wife was kissing one. She's probably been working with them."

"How did they turn her against me? After nine years what the hell did they offer her?"

Christoff's phone rings. He answers and speaks rapidly in German.

"Ana is not on the property. The nanny took her to the Neues Museum."

Faerber turns the driver.

"You get me to the fucking museum before them! I need that little girl. If you don't get me there, you're all dead! DEAD!"

* * *

><p>Jamie is radioing for backup.<p>

"I need men to meet me there. We're going in as soon as we get there. You just come in. I need you to secure Ana. You all have a picture on file. I don't care how you do it, but I want our side walking out of there with her. Unharmed. There is no doubt in my mind that if he knows where she is he's going for her. Ortiz and McKnight are about 5 mins ahead of me."

He cuts the conversation.

"So what's at this museum that's so important?"

Jamie exhales and keeps driving. "Your daughter. She's at that museum. And we have to get to her first."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Neues Musuem. <strong>

Letty and Nola leave their car in the middle of the street and run inside. They are both armed. The place is very crowded and they keep their weapons lowered as they run through the exhibits.

Nola's phone rings she answers without looking at the caller.

"Hello?"

"I see you!"

She looks down to see Faerber a level below them.

"Fuck you!" She says hanging up.

Letty and Nola continue searching frantically. Jamie and Dominic come at them from another side. Dominic locks eyes with Letty for a split second and immediately knows every word is true. Somewhere in this building he has a daughter. And her life could be in danger and he's never even laid eyes on her.

"Nothing?" Jamie asks.

Letty shakes her head at him.

"We have men in the building now." Jamie says listening to his earpiece.

"So does he." Letty informs him.

They make their way into the Egyptian exhibit. Down below them on the lower level Letty spots her. Ana smiling happily and pointing at the mummies. Letty grabs Toretto's hand and they break into a run. Jamie is right behind them but Nola stays put. She sees Christoff and two other men making a beeline for Ana.

"ANA! GET UNDER THE MUMMY CASE NOW!"

Every eye in the room looks at her. Marla looks up and sees the seriousness in Nola's face and pulls Ana under the exhibit. Letty picks up the speed pushing over everyone in her way.

Nola takes shots right into the crowd at Faerber's men. She hits one in the leg and kills the other one. The people in the museum go crazy and start running around. Two more men come up from another side and Toretto kills them without a second thought.

Unfazed by the gunfire Letty keeps running to her daughter. But she doesn't make it. Christoff gets to the exhibit and drags Marla out, she's holding onto Ana. Ana is screaming. Marla attempts to fight him until he aims his gun at her and she lets Ana go. He scoops her up and takes off.

Between the running people, Letty and Dom can't make it. Then Letty hears a noise that makes her heart sink. As she runs out the front entrance a helicopter lands in the middle of the street picking up Faerber, Christoff and Ana. It takes off immediately with her daughter.

"No, no, no, no!" Letty screams. "My baby!"

Nola and Jamie catch up to them and all four stare at the sky feeling helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Anyone up for some action? I'm out of breath from writing this! **

**Let me know what you thought! Please please please review! Did you see any of this coming? Did you even like it? **

**I'm so sorry for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Made for Me! This whole idea came together after me being stuck for awhile and I had to get this down. Please forgive me! I'm not abandoning that story. I love it way too much for that. **


	10. McKnight to Ortiz as O'Conner to Toretto

**Chapter 10 – McKnight is to Ortiz as O'Conner is to Toretto**

**One hour ago. Neues Museum.**

_Agents come running out to the museum. _

"_Somebody better tell me where that bird lands! NOW!" Jamie yells. _

_His men scramble to get the information. _

"_He took her, he took Ana!" Letty screams. "My baby girl!" _

"_I'm working as hard and as fast as I can Letty. We're going to get her back to you." Jamie says. _

_It comforts no one. _

"_He won't hurt her," Nola says. "I know that he won't." _

"_He wouldn't. He wouldn't." Letty chants. "He can't! I have to get her back! I just need her back!" Tears are pouring down her face. _

_Dominic grabs Letty by the arms and pulls her to face him. "Focus! You have any idea where he would take her?" _

"_No, Toretto. We don't." Nola steps in. "Letty, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I fucked this up!" _

_Letty doesn't hear her. Toretto turns to her. _

"_Yes, your little make out session on the street almost got Letty killed. And my daughter kidnapped by your psychotic husband!" _

"_I know. I'm so sorry. Letty…"_

"_Not to mention you shot into a crowded room right into the direction of my daughter! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you who my family has depended on the past three years!" _

"_Back off Toretto!" Jamie shouts. "Or I'll put you down right here!" _

_Dominic approaches Jamie. _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Letty shouts. "I don't give a fuck about any of this right now. We just have to get her back." _

_That's all Letty can manage before she collapses in the street. Dominic picks her up and cradles her to him. She continues crying and it turns into wails. Nola approaches her in an attempt to comfort her, but Dominic gives her a look that stops her in her tracks. She steps back. _

_Dominic walks her to Jamie's car. He's going to tear this fucking country apart and find his daughter._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. Elena and Dom's house. <strong>

Mia knocks on the door. Elena answers.

"Come in." She says stepping aside. "I was afraid you might have the baby and might not call me after the way that I reacted."

"Oh please. When I have this baby, I'll be screaming it from rooftops! I'm already a week past my due date."

They walk into the kitchen. Mia sits down and Elena gets her a glass of lemonade. Then joins her at the table.

"You know Mia, a due date isn't an expiration date." Elena teases her about the natural birthing options Mia's been looking into.

"I was afraid you would take the test and not tell me if you were pregnant and run off or something."

"I thought about it. Running away I mean. But then I really thought about it. If there were anyway my husband were alive I would do anything, give up anything just to see him again. Have you talked to him?"

"No, not since he ran out of my door nearly a week ago. I'm dying inside. I may have put too much pressure on him. I yelled at him and told him to do anything to get her back. I hope nothing happens to either of them."

Elena takes her hand.

"Don't beat yourself up. Dom would have done anything no matter the risk without you saying anything."

Mia looks at Elena for a few seconds.

"Are you pregnant?"

Elena releases her hand.

"No. The test was negative. I think since it was the first month trying I missed my ovulation window by a couple days. That makes things…" Elena sighs, "easier for everyone."

Mia doesn't know how she should feel. If Letty came back here to Dom's pregnant girlfriend it would hurt her way too much. But Mia wanted Elena to be happy too. Then again, _**being**_ Dom's pregnant girlfriend with Letty here would be no cake walk for Elena.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to be a coward and run. I owe Dom more than that. He'll drive himself crazy wondering if I'm safe or alive or whatever. He's lived through that once. I'm going to at least say goodbye. Besides, I'd like to meet her."

Mia thinks about a meeting between Letty and Elena.

"The best time is when Dom hasn't pissed her off and those windows are small."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Coleson's car. <strong>

They all ride in silence as Jamie drives to the house they use as a command center. Letty staring out the window behind him, practically a zombie.

Dom sitting next to her not knowing what to do to comfort her. He's having an internal emotional battle. He has never been so angry in his entire life. He didn't think anything could ever make him feel worse than when Letty died. But this… He was also curious. He'd only seen a couple glimpses of her. She was the most beautiful thing. She was tiny and had Letty's black hair. Thinking about her being taken off in that chopper made him feel so helpless.

Jamie and Nola are in the front seat both privately blaming themselves. Nola fighting tears.

Every person in this car willing to do anything to have Ana back.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

The four walk inside and find the very definition of chaos. People running, yelling and trying to figure out the next step.

"Anders, wants to speak to you." An agent says to Coleson.

"That can wait."

He turns to Letty.

"Do you think we can get her if she's on the compound, with the information we have?"

Letty shakes her head. "No. I don't think he would take her there anyways."

Letty rubs her face. "He has so many properties."

"I can get you access to the list of properties he owns," Nola says, snapping into action.

"Go with him." Jamie says to her.

Nola and another agent head for the communications room.

"I'm going to let you two talk. If we need you, I'll come get you. I already know if you have anything you'll come for me. I'm so sorry Letty. This is my fault. I broke procedure. I never leave our meetings the same time as you. And that kiss…"

Letty blinks at him as she realizes what he's saying.

"No," she shakes her head. "No. He never follows her or keeps tabs on her. Something had already gone wrong if he was there."

She looks toward the hall where Nola went.

"Tell her." She says pleadingly to Jamie. "Is there somewhere Dom and I can talk?"

"My room." Dom says.

They head upstairs to talk. Once inside he closes the door behind them. His natural instinct is anger. Not at her, just at everything. But when she turns around to face him and her face is wet and she's shaking. She's so broken his anger immediately disappears. He walks across the room and takes her in his arms just as she collapses again.

"We're going to get her back."

He has never meant anything more in his life.

"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

Letty cries even harder thinking about all the Dom has missed. He just rubs her hair until she can talk again.

"Her name," she clears her throat, "her name is Antonia Lucia. I'm sure you gathered by now we call her Ana."

Dominic is choked up thinking about his daughter being named for his father and Letty's mother. His daughter that he's never met.

"She's 2 ½ and she's spoiled rotten. She speaks German and some Russian. But can't pick up Spanish or French."

Letty laughs thinking about that.

"She's perfect."

"Why didn't you have Mia call me? I would have…"

Letty pulls out of his arms and looks at him.

"Never come back. If you didn't think I could handle being on the run with you, you would have never thought a baby could."

He clinches his jaw knowing she's right. He hoped he would have been overcome with the will be there, but he couldn't be sure. His first instinct was protection, no matter what it cost him.

"I had to remove the obstacles between us. I'm not doing this chasing shit anymore. I'm not hopping back and forth between one life and another."

"With this mess, isn't your deal going to be invalid?"

"Let's go find out. I need to know where they are on everything."

* * *

><p>"So these are all the properties he owns all over the world," Nola says printing the list.<p>

A video call comes in from Anders and they pull it up on the monitor in front of them.

"You lost my weapons McKnight."

Letty and Dominic walk into the room.

"It's too late for him to change the meeting place." Letty says. "Ana is going to be where your weapons are and I plan to get her and them back."

Dominic has always known Letty to be take charge, but this secret agent Letty was a whole new level of badassness.

"You better Ortiz or everything you wanted is out the window. And McKnight you don't want to have wasted nine years of your life for nothing. I can't rescind your deal, but you still better get me my weapons!"

"Don't you worry! We'll get you what you want." Nola says.

The call ends and Letty comes and stands next to her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Shut up! It's not your fault. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get her back."

Nola breaks into smile and gets back to work. "I think we can rule out every place outside Germany. He'll want to stay close."

"But it's going to be somewhere you don't frequent with him and most likely never been to." Letty adds, following Nola's train of thought.

Nola's phone rings.

"It's him."

She places it on the console in front of her and the call is on the monitor just like the last.

"You are a fucking polizei Nola?"

"No. I'm a criminal who made a deal to save her own ass."

Faerber smiles at her words.

Dominic moves next to Letty. She can feel the rage radiating off him. She takes his hand and squeezes it. This whole thing may even be worse for him than it was for her.

"He looks at Jamie. I don't care who you are or who she is, she is still my wife and you will die for touching her."

"This isn't why you called, where's Ana?" Letty cuts in.

He beckons behind him. Christoff brings Ana into view.

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby!"

"I'm habing fun." (I'm having fun.)

"Are you?" Letty fights against the tears.

Ana nods her head excitedly and holds up her new toy.

"She will keep having fun while Mommy is at work. As long as I get what I want."

"Noly, tou bing me a peasant?" Ana asks. (Noly, you bring me a present?)

"Of course I will. I always do."

"Say bye bye to Mommy and Nola."

"Bye bye! I love tou Mommy. I love Noly too." (Bye bye. I love you Mommy. I love Noly too.)

"I love you, too!" Letty says. At the same time as Nola says, "We love you back."

Christoff takes her out of the picture.

"That was so fucking touching!" Faerber taunts. "There is only one thing I want and you can have Ana back."

"Name it." Letty says.

"Will you be so eager when you hear it?" He pauses to smile to himself. "I will gladly give you Ana, if you give me Nola. I want her help with one last thing and then I'm going to kill her."

Jamie and Letty both look at Nola.

"Done." Nola says. "Tell me where and get Ana into her parents arms and I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you ask me to."

"So easy? No fight? You are not the spineless bitch I've been calling you all day. Tomorrow. Christoff will send you the information. I love you Nola, it really saddens me to have to kill you."

He ends the call there.

Every eye in the room is on Nola. Everyone is completely silent.

"No one in this room has work to do?" Nola snaps.

She walks out.

"Your friend loves our daughter that much?" Dominic asks Letty in complete shock.

"Yeah, she's like my O'Conner." Letty explains.

"Get the fuck to work people!" Jamie yells. "We have to secure that location and make sure we actually can get her back. He's not getting both of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Pay close attention to this chapter. You're going to need it later. You've been informed. **

**Please please please review! I love all the feedback and I like to know what's on your minds. **

**I'm going to do my best to finish chapter 88 of Made now! It's hanging over there because this story has taken over! This is all written in my mind now. I'm so sorry!**

**I didn't fully proofread this. I will be back to edit in a couple hours!  
><strong>


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 11 – Home Sweet Home**

**One and half years ago. **

_Letty and Nola are relaxing in Letty's suite after Ana's first birthday party. It would have easily rivaled anything seen on MTV's show about extravagant sweet sixteen parties. _

"_I cannot believe all the presents you bought her. She's one!" _

"_And she'll only turn one once! Please, it's not that big of a deal. Isn't that what aunties do?" _

_Letty thinks about if she were spending this day with Mia. She would be just as bad as Nola. Easily. She hoped Mia would forgive her for having her miss all this. _

_Initially, she had thought having her baby meet her family at 2 ½ wasn't that big of a deal. But Ana was so different everyday and growing so fast that Letty was second guessing herself. I mean she already had a strong bond with her of course. But Nola and Ana were really close too. They were like two people who had some inside secret. They didn't share any DNA but they were so much alike. So what would Ana and Mia be like if they'd had this time together?  
><em>

"_Nola, I want to ask you something personal." _

"_Sure." _

"_Faerber mentioned that you two can't have kids."_

"_Oh." Nola diverts her eyes. _

"_You don't have to answer." _

"_No it's fine. I have endometriosis."_

"_Whoa." _

"_Well, mine was highly treatable when I found out about four years ago. But I didn't let the doctor treat it. I just let it be and used it as an excuse not to get pregnant. I can't have a baby with him. The thought makes me sick." _

_Letty looks at Nola with surprise. "I mean I get it. It's just wow." _

"_Yeah, by the time I get out of here it'll be way too late to do anything but remove…" _

_Nola stops talking and then changes the subject. _

"_That was a really nice party! We'll have to top it next year. When you get home you need to have like four more babies. You and Toretto make cute kids!"_

_Letty knew that if she got back to Dominic unscathed and he still wanted her, one of the first things she was doing was giving Ana a sibling or four._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

Nola is talking to one of the agents.

"I want this one in particular," she says handing him a picture. "I want it wrapped in a purple box with a white bow. Can you handle that?"

Jamie comes up behind her and the agent looks at him.

"Do whatever she wants and add it to our expenses?"

"This one toy is worth…"

"I didn't ask you what it was worth!"

The agent hurries away.

"Your servants are insubordinate. You should shoot one, that'll get the others in line."

Jamie laughs at her.

"I had all your baggage from your car put in my room."

Nola walks upstairs without ever turning around to face him.

* * *

><p>Letty comes into the room where Nola is.<p>

"So what I want to be able to say is I don't want you to do this, please don't go, we'll figure out another way. But all of that would be a lie. So what I can say is thank you."

Nola rolls her eyes. "Who's being stupid now? You don't need to thank me for this. Ana has always been the most important thing in this equation."

* * *

><p>Toretto finds Lue and fills him in on the day's events.<p>

"Wait you have a daughter?"

"Yeah, it's fucking crazy! She's been in the world this whole time and I haven't even seen her other than a few glimpses as she was being kidnapped. And on a monitor while she talked to Letty for a few seconds."

"Dom, does Letty believe he's going to give her back? Because if giving him Nola doesn't work, we can find another way."

"Letty is pretty convinced. Nola has something he really wants. Or can do something he really wants. Either way, I'm not leaving this meeting without her."

"She knows she's dead right? Like she grasps that he's going to put a bullet in her as soon as he has want he wants?"

Dominic thinks about the way he talked to Nola this morning at the museum. He stands up quickly.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

* * *

><p>There is a knock on the door to Jamie's room. Letty and Nola look up at it.<p>

"Come in." Letty says.

Dominic walks in. Letty and Nola exchange a look. He walks over to them and sits in a chair next to Letty, across from Nola.

"I'll start. It'll make it easier for you Toretto."

Letty laughs.

"I'm an excellent shot, no one but who I wanted to hit was ever in danger. But I would have shot any 'innocent' bystander to save Ana. At this point in life the only three people I care about are Letty, Ana and Jamie. With Ana being at the very top of that list. Don't question my love for her ever again."

"How exactly is this making it easier for me?"

"Now you don't feel so guilty about yelling at me. And you would probably pop me if Letty would let you."

He cracks a smile as Letty bursts out laughing.

"I told you he would hate me." Nola says unfazed.

"Nah, I don't hate you. I love you for what you're doing for us. But I don't like you very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Anhalter Steg bridge. <strong>

It's an hour before sunset and Jamie and his team are in place. Letty and Dominic are anxiously waiting. Jamie pulls Nola aside to talk.

"You okay?" He asks her.

"I'm fine. Are _**you**_ okay?"

"No, I can't believe I have no choice but to watch you go die."

"We'll see how it goes."

She absentmindedly rubs her wedding and engagement rings. Jamie stares down at those rings. He hated those rings. But he knew that this time if anything was going to save her it would be them.

"Enough of this goodbye stuff." Nola says. "I love you. You love me. Blah blah blah. This is where the trouble started last time."

Jamie smiles at her.

"They're here!" Someone calls to them.

They look up to see four SUVs and a limo pulling up across the bridge. Nola and Jamie make their way next to Letty and Dominic. Nola's phone rings. She puts it on speaker.

"You kept me waiting Dierk."

"The little princess had to stop for the bathroom. I know you're armed Nola. I want Letty to remove all your guns. She's the only person I know is motivated enough to let you come here unarmed and ready to die."

Nola spreads her arms and Letty pulls two guns off her and throws them on the ground. An agent hands Nola her present.

"What is that?"

"A gift for Ana, it won't even make it to your side of the bridge."

Faerber grunts a non-reply. Christoff opens the limo door and Ana hops out.

Letty lunges forward.

"Don't step foot on this bridge." Faerber warns. "Leave your cell phone Nola."

Nola hands off her cell phone.

"Go to meet Noly, Ana." Christoff says to the little girl.

Ana starts walking across the bridge and so does Nola. As soon as she's within range she has rifle lasers on her chest.

"Where is the trust?" She mumbles to herself.

As Ana gets closer they both break into smiles and run to each other. Nola immediately switches positions with Ana putting herself between the rifles and Ana with her arms spread.

"I got you a present!" She hands Ana the box.

"Noly…"

"We'll talk later. Your Mommy is waiting."

"Bye bye Noly."

"Bye baby." Nola whispers as Ana breaks into a run for Letty.

Letty is bending down with open arms and waiting for Ana. When Ana is within reach she scoops her up and starts kissing her face all over.

"I'm so glad to see you Ana! I missed you like crazy!"

"I was habing fun. I ate ice cream for beckfast." (I was having fun. I ate ice cream for breakfast.)

Dominic can't resist the urge to rub Ana's back and kiss the top of her head.

Nola smiles and turns to face Faerber, arms still spread. She walks over to him.

"Take off all your clothes."

"Now?"

"You act like a whore, I treat you like one."

Nola removes her dress and shoes. Christoff pats her down looking for concealed weapons and tracking devices. They get into the limo.

"Underwear and bra too."

Nola does what's asked of her.

"Out the window."

She tosses them outside.

"Hair clips."

She lets her hair down and tosses those out. Dierk eyes her up and down. Then he tosses her a new dress. She puts it on quickly. Dierk buzzes the driver and they pulled off.

"So you were telling the truth when you called me?"

"Of course."

"If you're lying or you betray me I will kill you."

Nola goes over and straddles Faerber's lap. She kisses him.

"Betraying you doesn't keep me in the lifestyle to which I've become accustomed."

"It's all about money with you?"

"It's all about power with me. Money is just a nice fucking bonus."

Faerber reaches up her dress where she's wearing no underwear.

"Welcome home!"

"It's nice to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Yay, Ana's back with Letty and gets to meet Dom! I'm so happy to have the family together again. But we're still not at the point where we get a yay without a boo! **

**Thoughts on the chapter? Please review! I really want to hear your thoughts on this turn of events. **

**All this secret agent stuff came from Cars 2 and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Gotta give credit where credit is due! **


	12. Everyone Has Trust Issues

**Chapter 12- Everyone Has Trust Issues **

**One hour ago. ****Germany. Anhalter Steg bridge.**

_An agent walks up to Jamie. _

"_He did exactly what you said he'd do. He left the dress, shoes…underwear…and even her hair clips." _

_The thought of her undressing in front of him makes Jamie cringe._

"_But the rings and the key he kept on her. Arrogant son of a bitch. She knew he'd never take the ring off her finger." Jamie comments. "Alright let's go." _

_Jamie climbs into the driver's seat of the car while Dom, Letty and Ana sit in the back. _

"_You better drive safely. My baby isn't in a carseat." Letty threatens. _

_Letty can't stop squeezing her and Dom can't stop staring at her. Taking her all in. He wants to take her from Letty but he doesn't for now. _

"_Alright, Ana I have the most important thing ever to tell you." _

"_May I open my peasant?" (May I open my present.) _

_Letty thinks about Nola for a second. But she can't let that creep in right now. _

"_Nope, later." _

_Letty takes the box and sits it on the floor. Ana doesn't whine or argue. _

"_Most important thing ever Ana. You listening?" _

_Ana nods her head excitedly._

"_Remember I told you I would have a surprise for you? Well, this is it." Letty gestures to Dominic. "This is Dominic, Ana. He's your Daddy." _

_Ana immediately looks over at Dom appraising him. _

_"My Daddy?"_

_"Yep." Letty confirms.  
><em>

"_I got a lot of peasants before, not a Daddy!" Ana says excitedly. _

_Dominic's eyes well with tears and he doesn't care about them spilling over. He takes Ana out of Letty's hands and sits her in his lap. Letty starts to cry. Seeing Dominic hold her for the first time breaks her heart. She thinks about every moment of Ana's life that Dominic should have been there for. _

"_Tour BIG." Ana says. (You're BIG.) _

_Letty and Dominic laugh! _

"_You're big too Ana." He says with a broken heart. "I've missed you." _

"_Well, I here now!" (Well, I'm here now.)_

"_You are!" _

_He pulls Ana into a tight hug. She's so small in his arms but he's missed so much. He didn't even know she existed until yesterday. Yet nothing in the world is more important than her now. _

_When he pulls her back to look at her she's still smiling. She has Letty's black hair and definitely her eyes. But her mouth was his. And her nose. He places a kiss on that nose. He holds one of her little hands in his. Examining her fingers. _

_She just smiles at him and looks back and forth and between her mother and father. She's examining him as much as he's examining her. _

"_I want to know everything about you Ana." _

"_I tell you evewething. I like purple best. I two and one half, I had a party." She's ticking things off on her fingers. "My birfday Decembrer 29. I have lots and lots of toys." (I'll tell you everything. I like purple best. I'm 2 ½. I had a party. My birthday is December 29th. I have lots and lots of toys.) _

_Ana yawns. _

"_Did you nap today Ana?" Letty asking in a motherly tone that makes Dominic look over at her. _

"_I weren't sleepy."(I wasn't sleepy.)_

_She lays her head against Dom's shoulder. Within seconds he feels her shallow breathing on his neck. She's asleep and he just holds her there. He turns to Letty and she looks at him. He leans over and kisses her firmly. _

"_I've gotten a lot of presents before, never a daughter." _

_Letty tries to smile but can't. She just releases a whole new wave of tears._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

Han is waiting by the door when they walk in. Dominic is holding the still sleeping Ana in his arms. He immediately makes his way over to them.

"This her?" He says looking at her smiling.

Toretto smiles. "This is her."

"She's cute! Good thing she looks like Letty!"

Han hugs Letty.

"It sucks that we can't call anyone!" Han says.

Dominic thinks about Mia and the baby. "I hope Mia is okay."

* * *

><p>Dominic and Letty lay in bed on either side of her, watching her sleep.<p>

"She didn't even balk at meeting a stranger."

"There are hundreds of people living on the compound."

"She's so friendly." He rubs at back. "Not what I'd expect from your child."

Letty sits up.

"Dom," she says hesitantly. "I have to go talk to Jamie. He has to be dying inside right now."

"I know the feeling." He snaps back.

Letty leans over Ana and hugs Dominic. He squeezes her back tightly.

"I'm sorry," he says smoothing things over for the moment.

They had a lot to talk about but now wasn't the time. And he knew she had to get her friend back if she could.

* * *

><p>Letty goes down the hall to Jamie's room and knocks.<p>

"Come in."

She walks in to find him sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"Why aren't you with that beautiful little girl?"

"She's never been more safe than she is right now. But I have work to do."

Jamie rubs his eyes.

Letty walks over and pulls up a chair.

"She could already be dead." He says.

"I don't think so. I think he wants her to oversee the money transfer into his accounts. He didn't have a backup plan for that. It's too late to bring in someone."

"Well, I have everything I need to get money even if..." Jamie looks down. "…even if she's dead. I have full access to his accounts and she made it completely undetectable as long as I only open it once or twice. But if she's not dead and I take that money during the exchange he's going to kill her. How can I make that choice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Faerber's safe house.<strong>

They walk into the house and staff immediately brings Faerber a drink. They head into his study.

"So tell me their plans."

"Well, they know the location for the exchange and they have the bust all planned. I'd suggest you move the location."

"To another place you've picked out with them to take me down."

Nola laughs. "You don't even have to tell me the new location, if you're still having trust issues.

He walks across the room and slaps her.

"Don't be smug with me."

She wipes her month and sees blood on her palm.

"Damn it Dierk!"

"You kissed another man!"

"He kissed me! I was too shocked to react and then you started shooting at me! But if you noticed I **_never_** once took a shot at you or Christoff."

Faerber grabs her face between his hands and looks into her eyes. He pushes her into a chair and walks over to his drink. She's right, she could have taken him out on the street along with Christoff, but she aimed for his men.

"Christoff thinks I should kill you and be done. But I have a soft spot for you and I want you to be telling me the truth. No one has ever betrayed me and lived. But if you do it twice I will not hesitate again. Your deals with the Americans are understandable considering your friendship with the girl and her daughter. But now that they are safe you have no reason to work with them again."

"None! I told you, I just wanted Ana out. Beyond that I'm here! I'm with you. When I found out what Letty was really here for I was scared for Ana. That's why I worked with them."

He turns around to face her. She can't tell if he believes her or not.

"I'm changing the location of the exchange."

He walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Letty comes back to the room to find Dominic just staring at Ana.<p>

"She's the most beautiful kid I've ever seen in my life Letty. I'm dying for everyone to see her."

Letty laughs and sits on the bed on his side.

"I love you." He says. "I thought I was doing what was best."

"You can't make decisions for _**us **_if we're doing this together."

"I know."

He starts to kiss Letty sensually.

"Dom, she's right here."

He moves her to the floor in front of the bed where the footboard blocks them.

"Well, then let's be very quiet."

Her resolve melts as his tongue hits her neck. He takes her out of her clothes and removes his own. When he enters her, she flinches. Still in pain from two nights ago.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry."

She kisses him and they take things much more slowly this time. Tender kisses and soft strokes. His goals completely different tonight. He wants to cause her no pain and make her feel good. To be as close as he can be to her.

"I love you Letty."

She kisses him passionately in return.

"Are you going to say it back? Or don't you love me anymore?"

"I still have trust issues."

For tonight he'll work on making up for the pain he caused her body. When this is over he'll work on the pain he caused her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Tell me your thoughts on the chapter! I'm so happy Dom got to be with his daughter! Dotty babies are the best! **

**Please review! I'm so loving this story! It's been really fun to write. And wow on all the feedback! I'm floored! Love it! Keep it coming and thanks for reading it! **


	13. Key to the Future

**Chapter 13 – Key to the Future**

**Three Years Ago. Somewhere across the U.S. border. **

_Letty's car flipped multiple times. Thankfully she wasn't trapped. She managed to pull herself out of the her window. Only to find Fenix walking towards her. Gun poised. He doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Her chest feels like she is being burned with a blow torch. Fenix gets into his car and speeds off. _

_Letty's car is ablaze, her chest is ablaze, fire is coming at her from the inside and the outside. _

_I can't let me and my baby die like this, she thinks. Not burned in this car. _

_Fighting hard against the sheer ease of lying here and giving up, Letty musters her strength and pulls herself from the burning car. Crawling bruised and bloodied away from the fire. She lays on the ground and puts both hands over her wound. She's hisses at the pain. She's fighting to stay awake._

_Then she hears a truck approaching and slowing to a stop. _

_Please let this be help. _

"_Joe, is anyone in that car?" A woman's voice. _

"_I don't know, get on the radio and call for an ambulance just in case." _

_A man comes around to the other side of the car. _

"_Shit! Nadine, there's a girl over here!" _

_He runs over to her and puts his shirt over her wound. _

"_We're going to get you some help."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later in Los Angeles. <strong>

_Letty is helicoptered in to a hospital in Los Angeles. _

_She's only semi-conscious when Jamie Coleson shows up and has her removed from the main floors of the hospital into a private wing. All of the hospital staff has been dismissed and he has his own team of doctors, nurses and techs working on her. _

"_For now if anyone asks, she's in another emergency surgery." He says to one of his men. "If she takes the deal, alert her FBI contact that she died in surgery. If not, we'll put her back in a few hours. If she agrees, we have to make it so no one comes looking for her and messing this up."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. <strong>

Mia and Brian are sitting in the living room of their beach house. Mia is lounging on the couch and Brian is rubbing her back and shoulders. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying off and on all day.

"I can't take the waiting! It's driving me insane! Dom, wouldn't just not call me. He'd let me know. Maybe she wasn't really alive and he's spiraled out of control. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He'd do something crazy."

Brian stopped trying to comfort her hours ago. She'd just turn on him and bite his head off. He didn't take it personally and he didn't blame her at all. She was overdue to give birth. She desperately wanted to keep the baby in and get it out all at the same time. She has just had the biggest shock of her life and she had no information to go on.

Mia jumps up off the couch suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Brian says standing up too.

Mia picks up her cell and starts dialing. She's tried Dom a hundred times to no avail. Now, she's trying Han.

"Damn it! Nothing!"

Then she tries Giselle.

"Mia!"

"Giselle! Where's Dom? Where's Han?"

"I have no clue! I left the hotel, Han said he was going to stay and wait for Dom and when I came back he was gone. I never even saw Dom. But I think he was here. His jacket, well it has to be his, it's here."

Mia sinks into the couch.

"Are you okay Mia? Did you have the baby yet?"

"No, not yet." Mia says rubbing her belly. "I'm dying to know what's going on. Did you really see her Giselle? Are you 100% sure it was her?"

"I saw her twice, both times from a distance. And I've never met her. But from photos I'm seen, it was her. And Han talked to her. He's 100% sure."

Mia starts to cry again and Brian puts his arm around her.

"Dom, will bring her back. I know that if he could he'd call you, he would. Whatever this silence is it's for a reason."

"I know. Or at least most of the time I know. I just want to have her back. I just want him back. I want my whole family together and then we'll work out the details later."

"Mia. You'll all be together again."

"Call me if you hear from them."

"Of course. Call me if you have the baby."

"I will."

Mia hangs up with Giselle.

Brian pulls Mia into a tighter hug.

"I love you baby!"

Mia gives Brian a kiss. "I love you too! So much. I have something to say and I feel really bad for it, but I can't wait anymore. I'm running out of time."

"What? Tell me."

Brian looks at her belly.

"I want to be married before the baby comes."

"But you were adamant about waiting until the baby was born. I wanted to get married months ago!"

"I know Brian. Please, don't give me a lecture. I just realize it's something I really want It's something I need to do."

"Mia, baby, you know I want to marry you. I'd do it right here, right now. But I don't want you regret not having Dom and Letty and everyone else there."

"Dom and Letty almost missed their chance at forever! They are somehow getting that back. I'm not missing ours. I need to be married to you before the baby comes. I'm just now realizing what that means to me. Marry me. Tomorrow."

Brian brushes the hair out of her face and holds his hand there.

"Of course I'll marry you. First thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

Letty and Dominic got up before Ana and showered and dressed and climbed into bed with her and dozed for awhile. Not too long later.

"Mommy!"

"Good morning." Letty says sleepily.

Ana bounces up and down on her.

"Good mornin' Mommy. I excited for today!"

"You're excited for everyday."

Ana leans over and looks Dominic in the face.

"Are tou my Daddy today still?" (Are you my Daddy today still?)

"Everyday!"

"Great!"

The three of them get up and head downstairs.

"I'm going to need to get you some clothes Ana."

The agent that ordered Ana's present comes over to them.

"I was just coming to talk to you about that. McKnight ordered a shipment of clothes for Ana and it just got here."

"Take it to our room. Thanks!"

Letty sighs thinking about Nola and what she is dealing with.

"Mr. Lue is in the kitchen having breakfast and there is plenty in there."

Dom picks up Ana and the three of them head into the kitchen for breakfast. There is plenty of food to go around.

"Ana, what do you like to eat for breakfast?"

"I like fruits and bread and jams."

"Easy enough."

"Yes, breakfast is the least complicated meal of the day. Wait until you get to dinner."

Dominic sets to fixing her a plate.

"You want something Letty?" Han asks.

"No, I hate eating when I first wake up."

She turns to Dom. "Can you handle this?"

He kisses Ana's cheek and sits her in front of her plate.

"Go, I can take care of my daughter."

She looks up at him and smirks. Then she turns to Ana.

"I love you! You have clothes upstairs. Be a good girl for Daddy."

Ana just smiles with a full mouth. Letty kisses her other cheek.

* * *

><p>Letty heads down to the communications room. Jamie is there working.<p>

"Did she turn it on yet?" Letty asks.

"No."

"Damn. I hate being blind."

"So we know that all non essential personal has been removed from the compound. Cooks, gardeners, everyone left last night. But security seems as tight as ever. The formations of the guard and the rotations of shifts were accurate to the information you gave me, so he must not know we have this."

"We're just going to have to sit tight until she turns it on. We're really not going to know where the exchange is going down until it does."

Jamie rubs his face.

"Don't worry. She's alive. If she were in danger she'd turn on her tracker. She's probably afraid that if you know where she is you won't sit tight for the next few days."

"That's probably true."

* * *

><p>Dominic and Ana are out in the pool.<p>

"You swim like a fish!"

"Bedder!" (Better.)

"Is this your favorite thing to do at…home?" He has to force out that last word.

"Yes! I sim eveweday. When it's cold, I sim inside." (Yes! I swim everyday. When it's cold I swim inside.)

"What else do you do Ana?"

"I have lots and lots of toys. And lots and lots of books. Like millions! So I pay and Mommy and Marla and Noly weads to me. I have horsies to pay with. I have one room all for drawing on walls. I do a lot!" (I have lots and lots of toys. And lots and lots of books. Like millions! So I play and Mommy and Marla and Noly reads to me. I have horsies to play with. I have one room all for drawing on walls. I do a lot!"

"Wow!"

Dom wonders how Ana would take to leaving that all behind. To moving to a new place, with new people, a whole new climate? He wonders if Letty even wants to live there when this is done?

"What do tou do all day?" Ana asks her Daddy. (What do you do all day?)

"Me? Haha. I hang out with my sister and my friends. I fix broken cars. And I drive race cars really fast."

"I know 'bout race cars!"

"Do you?"

"I do. Mommy loves fast race cars!"

"That she does!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Letty's going through the clothes Nola ordered looking for a nightgown for Ana. She finds Ana's present that was had left in the car. She takes the present over to Ana.<p>

"Want to open this now?"

"Yes!" She says jumping on the bed.

"Ana!"

She flops down.

"Sorwy! I always forgets 'cause Noly lets me." (Sorry! I always forget because Noly lets me.)

Letty hands her the box. Ana unties the bow and lifts the lid. Inside is a beautiful little doll that Letty knows costs an arm and a leg. She knows because Ana has the same doll at the compound and it cost way too much the first time.

"Lily!" Ana scoops the doll out of the box. "Noly give me Lily, Mommy! I thought I leave her at home!" (Noly gave me Lily, Mommy! I thought I left her at home.)

Ana hugs the replica of her favorite doll close.

"Ana, baby, Lily will be right here after you put your nightgown on."

Ana lays to doll on the bed and changes into her night clothes. Letty looks at the doll. Then she picks it up. It's wearing the exact same key that Nola keeps around her neck.

"The key to our future." Letty says out loud. "Nola, what the hell are you up to?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Man, this is another one of those chapters that fought back! But in the end, I wrestled it into submission! At least I hope I did. lol **

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It incorporated a few elements from reviews and PMs. Thanks for the help! **

**Please please please review! You guys make me happy when you do! And I like to be happy! :-D Thanks for reading this! **


	14. A Change in the Exchange

**Chapter 14 – A Change in the Exchange **

**Three Years Ago. Los Angeles. **

_Letty is in the garage shining up the Charger. She has spent most of the past three months rebuilding the car that should have been scrap metal. Mia walks in after her night class. _

"_Wow. I can't believe you rebuilt this thing." _

"_Well, you know. It is a family heirloom." Letty replies coolly. _

"_What are you up to Letty? You're keeping secrets from me." _

_Letty smiles without humor. _

"_I'm not the only one keeping secrets." _

_Mia looks nervous for a few seconds. She tries to think of what to say in response to Letty. In the end she settles on keeping her mouth shut. _

"_Don't worry about it Mia. I have no intention of chasing him anymore." _

_She wipes her hands and walks towards the house. Mia comes along but still doesn't say anything. _

"_I have some things to take care of the next few days. So you won't be seeing much of me. So I don't want you to go freaking out." _

"_Letty, what the hell are you up to?" _

"_Don't worry about it Mia." _

"_Don't worry about it! How can I not worry about it! My whole family is scattered across the globe. Now you're going to disappear on me."_

"_I'm not disappearing on you Mia. I'm telling you right now that I'll be busy for a few days so you know I'm okay and you don't worry."_

_Letty ends their conversation. She goes upstairs to take a shower. In the shower Letty places both her hands on her lower abdomen. Nearly 12 weeks pregnant. She wasn't going to be able to keep this from Mia for too much longer and she knew Mia would run right to him. _

_She had to keep it a secret until she removed all obstacles. It killed her to think that she couldn't predict his reaction to this. She was pretty sure he'd keep making choices to keep her, them, 'safe'. She didn't want to know that. That he'd be able to resist the pull of this life she was growing for him. It was already killing her that he could live without her. _

_How could he walk out that door leaving so many unknown factors behind? _

_If it wasn't for this child part of her would want him to stay gone. Part of her hated him for this shit. Making her weepy like a girl. Leaving her when she could never leave him! Maybe it was the kid making her weepy. _

_But that was a small part. Most of her would do anything to have him back. It made her crazy to sleep without him at night. To think about what he was missing right now. He'd laugh to think of her vomiting at the smell of some of Mia's cooking and cut grass or just the thought of hot dogs. Yuck! What would he say about her boobs hurting so badly? They were already starting to swell up. Gosh and this freaking 'baby bump'. Mia would call her on this shit soon enough. She'd been able to hide the vomiting and thankfully Mia wasn't inspecting her boobs. But the stomach, yeah, that was going to give her away pretty soon. _

_If he were here, he would already know. He examined her body on a regular basis. Just running his hands all over her and looking at her. He'd know within seconds of seeing her that something was different. _

_She wanted him to know that _**everything**_ was different._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Faerber's safe house. <strong>

Nola is sitting on the deck of the house. Faerber has two men watching her. She hasn't been left alone for more than ten seconds since they arrived here. Right now she's finishing up lunch. She stands up abruptly. Both men do the same.

"Are you going to come with me to the bathroom too?"

"You are not to be left alone under any circumstances." The leader, Jakob, says.

"Okay, well I'm going to the bathroom. You can A) come with me and then tell him you saw me naked or B) let me go alone and tell him you directly defied him."

Nola watches with amusement as the wheels turn in his head as he tries to decide which one of those things was least likely to get him killed.

He grabs her by the arm and walks her to the bathroom and pushes her in.

"Leave the door open." Jakob says, turning his back on her.

When she's done and washes her hands he takes hold of her again. He's leading her back to the deck and gets a call and answers.

"He wants to see you."

They go to his office and Jakob pushes her inside.

"Ah, my love! Are you having a good day so far?"

"Yes, minus having to use the bathroom with the door open and front of your men."

She sees his eyes flash with anger and is pleased to have upset him.

He gestures to the couch. "Change into that."

Nola quickly changes into the dress he gives her.

"This is quite the dress Dierk. Where are we going?"

He walks over to her and grabs her hand. They walk outside to a line of waiting cars.

"Let's just say, today is a good day to make $4 billion."

They were headed to the exchange, six days early.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters.<strong>

Jamie is in the communications center in the middle of a conversation when an icon pops onto the screen and starts to beep.

"Nola turned on her tracking device."

Letty looks up at the screen.

"Something must be going down." Letty says.

They are both trying to control the panic they are feeling for her safety.

"Where are they headed?"

Letty pulls up a map and overlays it with where they are tracking Nola.

"If they are going to where I think they are going…" she trails off.

At that moment Jamie sees it too.

"Shit! They are going to the same airstrip where the exchange was originally set. Would he do that?"

"He would!" Letty says.

"He moved the exchange up by six days! It's going down and it's going down now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. <strong>

It's late evening and Mia is getting dressed for her wedding. She's wearing a long, flowing, peach and brown dress. She has flowers in her hair with it pinned in an up do.

She debated back and forth about including Elena but in the end they decided to do this alone, just them and their unborn baby.

When she walks into the living room Brian is stunned by how beautiful she looks. He just looks at her and takes her in.

"You look amazing!" He says in awe.

"You ready to get married?" She asks.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

He wraps his arm around her and they drive to the church. The priest is waiting for them when they arrive. Everything is already taken care of. They walk right in and head to the alter. They have a local man taking their pictures to share with their friends and family but other than him and the priest, they are alone.

They stand in the church and promise to devote the rest of their lives to each other. To be there for each other. To raise their children together. To love each other forever.

When it's finished they place rings on each others fingers and seal their new bond with a kiss.

"I love you Mrs. O'Conner."

"I love you too. I've never been happier about anything in my whole life."

Brian leans down and places both hands on the sides of her belly. Then he gives it a kiss.

"You can come out now. You're Mommy and Daddy are married and waiting for you."

Brian looks Mia in the eye and kisses her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Faerber's plane. <strong>

Faerber, Christoff and Nola board his private plane. As the pilot prepares for takeoff, Christoff hands Nola a computer.

"I'm tracking everything you do. If you try anything, he says I can shoot you in the face. I welcome the opportunity to do so."

Nola smiles. "I'm glad to know that the thought of my death brings you so much joy."

Good luck tracking everything I do.

"Now now, you two play nice. Today is going to be an amazing day." Dierk says.

Christoff looks at her. "It most certainly is."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

Jamie has rallied all his men and sent them where they need to be. He's deployed to the ones near the compound but ordered them to keep a distance. Once they have the weapons and Faerber in custody they are taking the compound.

"So the people leaving the compound two nights ago were probably his men with the weapons." Jamie realizes.

"Damn! How did we miss that? Are you set up to take that money if need be?" Letty asks.

"I am, but I hope that we can secure Nola first." Coleson answers. "Listen Letty, you don't have to come for this. You can stay here with Ana and Toretto and we can handle it. But if you want to come our chopper will be here in ten minutes."

"Alright."

Letty runs to find Dominic. He's outside playing with Ana. She runs over to them.

"Dom, I have to go. The exchange is about to go down and I need to be there for that."

"I don't want you to go." Dominic says firmly. "You've risked enough. Anders says as long as he gets the drugs, weapons and money, the deal's solid. These people are getting paid to get shot at. Let them handle it and we can go home tonight. Don't take anymore risks. I want to know you're safe."

"I'm fine Dom. I have to go get Nola."

"Noly's coming!" Ana says happily.

"I sure hope so," Letty answers.

She kisses Ana on the lips and forehead and turns to walk away. Dominic grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"How can you look at Ana and then go put your life in danger? Think about your family Letty. I'm here now, Mia's waiting for you!"

Out of nowhere Han comes and picks Ana up and walks a little ways away with her.

"I _**am**_ thinking about my family! Nola and Ana are my family now! _**I**_ don't walk out on people I love."

"So what's it mean that you're walking away from me right now!"

"_**You**_ walked away from**_ us_** first. Now you have to deal with the consequences of that decision!" Letty spits at him.

Jamie appears in the doorway and Letty runs over to him. They walk swiftly out the front and board the chopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. On the helicopter to the exchange. <strong>

Letty takes her pick of weapons and ammo.

"I don't know what we're walking into Letty. The location being the same is a plus for us, because we know the location. My men are going to secure the weapons and Komarov. I'm going to be ready to back Nola with getting the money if she can't."

"I'm going to get Nola." Letty says checking her gun.

"Graham is on the ground and he's going to cover your ass."

"She's going to be with him. If I need to take him out to get her…"

"Do it! I relish the thought of him dead!"

"You and me both."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I really hope this chapter came out okay. I'm having a hard time writing Dom for some reason. I'm afraid he's appearing weak and that's not what I want! He's not! But losing Letty again is his weakness, which in my mind is completely different. I hope that's coming across. **

**Anyways, review! I really love to hear your thoughts on Dom and how the chapter came out. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Money, Drugs and Weapons

**Chapter 15 – Money, Drugs and Weapons **

**Two years and three months ago. Germany. Compound. **

_Ana was three months old and had been up every night crying for past the week. Nothing anyone did soothed her. She cried all night, rested some during the day, but mostly cried then too. _

_Letty had given Marla the day and night off since she hadn't slept in days either and nothing she did soothed Ana anyway. So at the least she should sleep somewhere else in the mansion to be functional during the day._

_There is a knock on Letty's suite door. Letty exhales deeply. If it's Jocelyn asking if she needed something one more time she was going to scream and choke her. Letty opens the door to find Nola standing there wearing a short silk nightgown and a silk robe over it. _

"_Hey empress, you slumming it?" Letty jokes. "You come in here wearing that you're bound to get throw up on it." _

"_I can get another one. Shoot, I probably already have another one. I just want to help out." _

"_I know she's not keeping you up, we're nowhere near you guys." _

"_She's not. But I still want to help." _

_Letty steps aside and Nola walks in. They go into Letty's bedroom and sit on her bed. _

"_I'll take her." _

_Letty hesitates. She doesn't like to have other people doing what she should be. _

"_Nola you don't have to. I can…"_

"_Stay up for days and days with no sleep and no relief and not die. I don't think so. Give her to me and go take a long shower and try to relax." _

_The offer is too tempting to pass up. Letty hands over Ana and heads to the shower. _

_After her shower Letty comes out to find Nola and Ana gone. She goes over to Ana's room and finds them there. Ana in her crib asleep and Nola rubbing her back. Nola looks up and walks out of the room. _

"_What did you do?" Letty whispers. _

"_Well, you're right, absolutely nothing worked with her. I read up on babies online." _

_Letty laughs at the admission. _

"_Hey, I even called that Dr. Sears guy at home. But you're kid is unique, none of that stuff worked. So I just talked to her and I slipped into German because I ran out of stuff to say. She just stopped crying and stared at me. So I just kept talking and she drifted off to sleep." _

"_You've got to be kidding me? You just spoke German to her and she went to sleep?" _

"_That's it." _

_Letty and Nola walk out to her living room and lounge on the couch. _

"_You're going to speak to her in German anytime I can't get her to sleep." _

"_Just call my cell and I'll come over. No matter the time." _

_Letty starts to relax for the first time in days. The two women just sit and talk. _

"_So how can you do it? How do you go to these meetings with Jamie and look at him knowing you're in love with him and just walk away?"_

"_I don't really have a choice at this point. Dierk would find me and kill me if I tried to get out. When he showed interest in me, I just went along to get the job done. And I did it _**for**_ Jamie." _

"_I don't think Jamie thinks you sleeping with Faerber at night is for him." _

"_That kills him and I try to do everything I can to keep him from thinking about that part of it. But he's put as many years into this job as I have. He needs this to be successful. He's the reason I agreed to do this shit in the first place. So if I could just pull out it would mean we both suffered through all this for nothing. I don't think we could work if we didn't pull this shit off in the end."_

_Nola puts her feet up on the couch. _

"_What about you? Why all this for him? Why did it have to be him? I mean you're hot, resourceful and smart. When he left why didn't you just move on?"_

"_I mean part of me wanted to. I mean to give him the big fat fuck you. But there's no way I could ever go through with it. No other man could hold my interest beyond first glances or introductions. Everyone else is watered down and fake. Men have their egos and can't stand women who knock them down a peg. He's not like that. Me being a strong woman never makes him less of a man. _

_No one gets me like him. When we're together we're just on the same spiritual plain. I get why he's him and he gets why I'm me. No discussion needed. Besides, I want to know if we get all the bullshit out of the way, all of it, what we could have. If we're too fucked up to be together so be it, but someone's going to have to prove that to me before I can even think about moving on." _

_Nola studies Letty for a second. _

"_You're not worried about what faking your own death and keeping Ana a secret for a couple years is going to do to your relationship?" _

"_In a way, of course. He's going to be livid and hurt and probably hate me a bit for this shit. But he forced my hand. He knows I go to extremes when I want something and he knows that the one thing I want most in the world is him. So when he stops and thinks about it, he'll get it."_

"_And if he doesn't get it?" _

"_Then I have that proof I was talking about earlier. If I can't look at him and forgive him and he can't look at me and forgive me, then we're just too fucked up to be together." _

"_Then all of this would have been for nothing." _

"_No, my daughter needs a father who's not living his life on the run. If nothing else comes out of it she's going to get to be with her Daddy." _

_Nola smiles and looks towards Ana's room._

"_If he's crazy enough to have gotten with you and you are capable of loving him like this, you'll make it work."_

"_I'm sure. But it's it going to be crazy when the dust settles."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Airstrip outside Ludwigsfelde. <strong>

The plane lands at one end of a double entrance airplane hangar. Faerber steps off the plane with Nola a few steps behind. Christoff gets off the plane and sets up a table in the hangar. Faerber's men are already there with the drugs and the weapons.

Dierk approaches Adeline and the other drivers with the weapons. He checks them all out. Then he goes over and looks at the drugs.

"Komarov will be here in 20 minutes, I want this done and done quickly."

Nola sets up her laptop on the table and pulls up the accounts she needs. While Dierk and Christoff are distracted she takes the opportunity to log into another server and send a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Staging area near the airstrip. <strong>

"Shit! She sent me a message." Jamie says with a smile.

Letty leans over and looks at Jamie's handheld computer.

_**If me turning on my tracker wasn't enough, the exchange is going down now. **_

_**You better have my back. Same location. Komarov here in 20.**_

"Yes!" Jamie laughs. "Fucking yes! Now we know exactly when to move in."

Letty can't help but smile too.

"She's crazy!"

"Yep, but she's alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. <strong>

Mia is leaning on the back of her couch trying hard to focus on breathing through the pain.

"Okay baby, that was 5 minutes and it's been that close for an hour, we have to do to the hospital now."

"No, I'm not ready yet. I don't want to go."

"Baby, whether you're ready or not the baby's ready. We have to go."

"Damn it! I was really hoping Dom would be back for this. That he'd bring Letty back or I'd hear from him or something. I'm not ready."

Brian comes over and rubs her back.

"They are fine! Everything's fine. But you can't worry about that right now. We have to focus on having a healthy baby."

Another contraction hits and Brian rubs her back.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Brian jumps back and takes his hands off.

"Mia…"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to slap you." She says through gritted teeth.

When the contraction passes she stands upright.

"Alright, we do need to get to the hospital. We'll call Elena, Roman, and Giselle after I'm settled. They can call everyone else."

Brian grabs her bag and helps her to the car. He really wishes by some miracle he could get in touch with Dom. It would mean a lot to Mia, just to have an update.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Headquarters. <strong>

Ana is sleeping on Dom as he and Han sit back waiting to hear news on what's going down.

"This is insane. We're never on this side of the action." Han complains.

Dominic chuckles and kisses Ana.

"I don't think getting shot at is the best thing to be doing when you have a little girl to take care of."

Han laughs and ignores the clear dig at Letty.

"Whatever Dom. You're dying to be out there."

"Just to be watching Letty's back. I don't want to miss another second with this one."

"I can't get over the fact that you have a daughter. I mean, I figured it was coming with you and Elena but it's crazy to see it."

"Shit!" Dominic sits up abruptly and jostles Ana. She readjusts and stays asleep.

"What's wrong man?"

"Elena! I forgot about her. Completely forgot! She's supposed to be testing to find out if she was pregnant the day after I left. Between Letty, Ana and Mia I haven't even thought about it."

"Dom, that's some serious shit. Letty is already bitter and pissed off, if Elena's pregnant…she's going to flip the fuck out."

Dom rubs his face.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Inside the hangar. <strong>

Komarov's plane lands at the other end of hangar. He is escorted by his men over to Faerber.

"Yulian! So nice to see you my friend!" Faerber greets Komarov warmly with a firm handshake.

"Dierk, of course, of course!"

They make small talk for a few minutes.

"Is this beautiful woman you wife?"

Nola steps forward and smiles.

"Yes, this is her. She'll be handling the transfer."

"In my country we still don't see many of these interracial marriages, but it's becoming more common."

"Here it is also uncommon." Faerber kisses Nola on the cheek. "No matter."

He walks guides Komarov over to the weapons and his men open the cases.

"Very very nice! Dierk, you are a man of your word."

Komarov examines all the weapons and has one of the men with him do the same. He glances at the drugs only briefly.

"Yulian, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, yes, of course! $4 billion lets set up the transfer."

Nola goes back over to her computer and starts to pull up the information. Christoff opens his computer and opens the accounts.

"I'm ready with you are Mr. Komarov."

"Oh please please, call me Yulian."

Nola gives him another smile.

Yulian nods to his man who makes a phone call. He asks Nola for the bank and account number. She gives it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the hangar. <strong>

"Alright. The money's beginning transferred. When it's complete we move in." Jamie orders. "That should give it enough time to divert to the three banks and her to take it and us to get to her before he puts a bullet in her."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the hangar. <strong>

"Alright Dierk. We have the money." Nola says.

"Haha! Nice doing business with you my friend." Faerber says.

Nola goes to type on the keyboard.

"Don't touch it." Christoff says.

Nola looks up at him. Before she can speak the hangar is flooded with agents and gunfire.

"Shit!"

She turns back to the keyboard. Christoff grabs her by her hair and pushes her over the desk and puts his gun to her head. As he cocks it Letty makes her way across the hangar and puts three bullets in his chest covering Nola in blood. She rolls away before he falls on her.

There is chaos and gunfire everywhere.

She gets to the computer and types in those last few keystrokes to send the money to the agency. Letty is making her way to Nola when Faerber comes up and fires at Letty. She dives behind a car.

"Fuck!"

When she stands up again, she sees Dierk grab Nola by the arm and run towards his plane. Jamie is making his way after them. When he takes aim at Faerber, Faerber uses Nola as a shield. He pulls his gun and takes shots at Jamie.

"Jay! No!" Nola screams.

Letty can't get a clear shot because Nola is in the way.

Dierk drags her backwards and boards the already started and moving plane.

Letty makes her way over to Jamie whose arm is bleeding.

"You're hit!"

"He's for sure going to kill her now. She's of no more use to him." Jamie says completely oblivious to the blood running down his arm.

There's nothing she can say. He's right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I told you to pay attention chapter 10. The title said it all! If O'Conner wouldn't betray Toretto then McKnight wouldn't betray Ortiz. Of course she was always a good guy!  
><strong>

**Thoughts on the chapter! Please review! I want to make sure my Made for Me readers are here! :-D And of course if you didn't read Made I'm still happy to have you. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	16. A Bouncing Baby

**Chapter 16 – A Bouncing Baby…**

**Nearly two weeks ago. South Pacific. **

_Brian and Mia are lying in bed talking. _

"_So have you come up with anymore girl names?" _

"_Brian, don't start."_

"_What? Mia, we need to pick a name in case it's a girl." _

"_Let's just hope for a boy." _

"_Mia, it's not that I don't love your idea. I do. I just think you need to discuss it with Dom. You can't blindside him with it."_

"_I don't know how to bring it up." _

"_And you think that's going to get easier once the baby is here?" _

_Mia gets out of bed. Brian sits up._

"_Mia!"_

"_I'll be right back." _

_She goes out to the main room and sits on the couch and turns on her laptop and writes an email to her brother. _

_**Dom**_

_**I have a thought that I just can't shake. I wake up with it on my mind and I go to bed with it on my mind. It's about the baby's name. **_

_**If it's a boy Brian and I are all set. But if it's a girl I would like to name her Letty. Just Letty. **_

_**Brian, thinks it would be too painful a reminder for you and all of us to have a little Letty walking around. I think better a painful reminder than no reminder. **_

_**I'm tired of Letty being a taboo subject. She died so we could all be together and this baby is what finally made that happen. It's only fitting that we name the baby in honor of that. I want to have a Letty back in this family. **_

_**But I don't want to hurt you Dom and I don't want you to shut down and push us or Elena away. I want us all to be together and happy. So I need to know what you think.**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm too much of a coward to come to you face to face. Please let me know you're your thoughts. I love you and I'll respect whatever you'd prefer on this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Hangar. <strong>

The medic is trying to treat Jamie. He pulls away. He turns to his second, Reese.

"We have everything. She secured the money. The weapons are all here and authentic. We have Komarov."

"Good." Jamie says. "Someone bring me a computer."

His men oblige. The medic comes up to Jamie again.

"It's just a graze, go away."

Jamie opens the computer and pulls up the tracing program.

"Alright, we have her. Letty, let's get to the chopper. Reese, get all this on a plane and back to the states. I'm sure Anders wants it in hand now."

Jamie and Letty walk out of the hangar. They jump into the back of an SUV that's waiting for them.

Someone hands Jamie his phone and an earpiece.

"Status report." He says into it.

He finishes the call quickly.

"They have the compound. They had to blow the wall in six places, but they got on and they have it."

"That's surprising. With him coming here with so few men today, I thought it would have been warzone over there."

"Close, but that were still lighter on men than what you would expect seeing what he brought with him today."

Letty and Jamie board the chopper. The movement on the screen slows.

"Alright, they've landed. Get me there now."

By the time Jamie and Letty land and meet the men on the ground the tracker has completely stopped. It doesn't bode well. He wouldn't stop that close.

When they get to the place where the tracker has stopped they find a bunch of large trash cans together.

"I can't." Letty says and steps back.

Jamie and his men start to look in them, but they don't have to look long. In the first few trash cans he finds Nola's dress covered in blood, along with her rings where the tracker was stashed.

"He ditched her tracker." Jamie says.

"A very good sign." Letty says with relief. "Very good sign."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later at headquarters. <strong>

Jamie and Letty walk in to find the chaos they are used to at the house.

"I'm going to Ana."

"I'm not going to call Anders until you're back."

"Good."

Letty finds Dominic in the kitchen with a nearly hysterical Ana. She runs over to her and picks her up.

"Mommeeeeeee!" Ana screeches.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

Ana just cries into her shoulder.

"Dom, what's wrong?"

"She didn't want to eat dinner and kept saying she wanted to go home."

"What was for dinner?"

"Just pizza." Dom says.

Letty smiles to herself.

Ana pulls back and looks at Letty.

"Where's Noly?" She manages through tears.

"She's not here baby."

"I like to go home. I miss Noly. I miss Marly." She wails.

"I miss Noly too."

"Who's Marly? She keeps asking for her." Dom asks.

"She's her nanny."

Dominic has to resist the urge to actually roll his eyes. Hearing Ana ask for her nanny really upsets him.

Jamie comes in.

"I heard Ana's upset, what can we do?"

"Give me some paper and a pin."

Letty writes down the name of a restaurant and food to order for Ana.

"Get me that."

Jamie assigns an agent to the task.

Letty takes her upstairs and Toretto comes with.

"Okay, baby. We're going to get you new food from Bocca di Bacco."

"Noly always takes me there." Ana starts to calm down.

"She does! But you have to stop all this crying. It's not good. You're going to make her feel bad for having been away when she couldn't help it. You know I told you she and I do important work and sometimes we have to go away to do it."

"But when tou go, I at home!" (But when you go, I'm at home!)

"Yes, usually. But right now, we have to stay different places this time while we work. Then we're going to go to a new place and meet Daddy's sister and some other friends."

"Will dey know what food I like?" (Will they know what food I like?)

"No. But Nola always takes you to try new stuff, now your Daddy's here to get you to try new stuff."

"But Noly…"

"Don't say it Ana, it's rude. It's rude when Nola says it too. But she doesn't have a Mommy to make her stop."

Dominic watches with a mix of awe and anguish as Letty calms Ana. It's amazing to see her as a mother. But it hurts knowing he couldn't calm his own daughter. He walks over to them and all the anguish disappears when Ana hops right into his arms without hesitation.

"Don't be offended but her crying. If N-O-L-A was here, she wouldn't have wanted me either."

* * *

><p>After they settle Ana into bed they finally head to talk Anders. On the way there Dominic takes the time to talk to Letty.<p>

"I'm dying to know what she was going to say that was so rude."

"She was going to say that Nola doesn't make her eat barbarian food."

He lets out a loud laugh.

"Pizza is barbarian food?"

"Don't laugh at that. You're not going to find it funny when Nola says it about everything you give her. If she says anything ever again."

Letty stops in her tracks and leans against the wall.

"What happened?"

"He used her as a shield so Jamie and I had to watch him walk away holding a gun to her. I thought I was in the clear after I stopped Christoff from splattering her all over the hangar. Then seconds later, she's gone. Fuck!"

He takes her hand and they continue down.

"How is she?" Jamie wonders as they enter the room.

"Sleeping now. I think all the tension we're trying to keep her from is still getting to her."

Within minutes Anders is on.

"Ortiz, Coleson! Great work. I hear all my belongings are on a secure flight here."

"They are."

"Ortiz, I have everything we agreed to ready. You already have your deals with there. Within 24 hours every agency hunting Toretto and O'Conner will be notified that all warrants are to be abandoned."

Jamie hands her files with a smile.

"You meet me and Fairfax in my office in a week to iron out the rest of the details."

"I'll be there."

"Coleson, I want you there in 72 hours. I need to debrief you and I need our people out of that country. The German government may not take kindly to us running covert operations on their soil."

"Sir, I can't guarantee that. McKnight was taken and I'm planning on getting the team together to find her."

"Absolutely not!" Anders commands. "You're operation was for the weapons and we have them. McKnight knew the risks when she agreed to do this."

"What!" Letty yells. "What did you just say? She gave you nine years and got you everything you asked her for and more!"

"Yes, and I'm grateful. But we're not going to risk our presence being discovered for one little girl who's not even an agent."

"So even after all this, she's still expendable?" Jamie asks livid.

"That never changed Coleson! I know my job. I told you from the beginning not to get overly involved with that girl. My office in 72 hours for a debrief. Get our people out of there and cover our asses. Do your job!"

Anders ends the call.

"Jamie." Letty says quietly in shock.

"Fuck that and fuck him." Jamie says. "I'm not leaving Nola here. I need to see her, dead or alive before I can walk away."

"I'll help you get her back Coleson. She's important to my daughter and to Letty." Toretto says. "Apparently we can't leave Germany without either."

Letty looks at Dominic and smiles. "No we can't."

He smiles at her. "Then let's get her back."

"Alright. Graham, Raymond you with me?"

"You know it Graham says."

Raymond just nods.

"Alright, Raymond. Transfer all the latest to my computers and then wipe all this shit. Everyone else, we were never here. Clean the whole place out within three hours and I want you out of Germany within five. You two meet me when you're done here."

Jamie makes a call and reserves the entire top floor of the hotel Han was staying at.

"Can I call my sister now?" Dominic asks.

"Oh yeah, no details though. This is still classified information."

An agent returns Toretto's phone goes to find Lue to do the same.

"Letty, you said you know where she's going to be in 2 days?"

"If she's alive she promised me this is where she'll be."

"Great, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. Hospital. <strong>

Mia is in active labor when her cell phone rings. Brian looks at the incoming call and answers.

"Hello?"

"O'Conner, how's my sister?"

"Stressed out over you! What the hell is going on?"

"Is that Dom?" Mia asks as her contraction ends.

Brian hands her to the phone.

"Dom!"

"Mia!"

"Dom are you okay, is Letty really alive?"

"Yes. I'm fine. And Letty is alive. She's with me."

Another contraction hits almost immediately. Mia tries to breathe through and groans a lot.

"Mia, are you in labor?"

When it stops. "Yes you ass! What took you so long to call me? Let me talk to her."

"Han take her, I'm going to put Mia on speaker and I want her to stay asleep."

Mia misses most of that when she's immediately hit with another contraction.

"Mia?"

"Letty? Is that you?"

"It's me! Dom says you're in labor."

"I am." Mia barely manages to get the words out. "I think I need to push."

Brian smiles and his eyes light up with excitement. The doctor checks her.

"Yep. Whenever you feel the urge to push go with that."

"Oh shit, she's having the baby right now." Letty says. "Call us back. Let us know."

"No! Don't hang up!"

She gives Brian the phone. "Put it on..."

This time she lets out a scream and bears down.

O'Conner puts the phone on speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Driving to the hotel. <strong>

"I can't believe that she's having the baby right now." Letty says excitedly.

They separated from Jamie, Ana and Han order for Ana to stay asleep.

"This is fucking insane." Dom says even though he's smiling. "I should not be hearing this."

"If you hang up this phone, I'm going to kill you the next time I see you." Mia growls at him.

"She's a sweetie pie isn't she," Brian says.

"A real peach."

They stay on the phone for the whole thing. Then finally…

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?"

"Oh shit!" Dom says. "A girl!"

Letty laughs. "I have a niece!"

"You do! Now get home and met her."

"I will. I just need a few more days."

"What's the kid's name?" Dom asks.

"I have no clue now! Did you read my email?"

"No, I opened Giselle's first."

"Read my damn email and both of you get your asses home."

"Mrs. O'Conner, I need to sew…"

"Okay, I'm going now Mia!" Dom says loudly.

"Okay, okay."

They hang up and Letty and Dom just look at each other wearing big smiles.

"Wait, did she say Mrs. O'Conner?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Awwww, we have another baby! And it's a girl! I'm so excited. Now off to find a name for this kid! **

**I know this chapter isn't as exciting as the last one. But it can't be all action all the time! Please review! Thanks for reading. **


	17. Sex Therapy

**Chapter 17 – Sex Therapy **

**Hours earlier. Germany. Faerber's plane. **

_As they take off Faerber pulls back and punches Nola. Adding more blood to her dress that's already covered in Christoff's blood. He steps on her stomach and puts pressure on her as she struggles beneath him. _

"_You're dead you bitch. How did they know that you were there? How did you pass them information?" _

"_I don't know how they knew!" _

_He cocks his gun. _

"_You can't shoot me on a plane Dierk!" _

_He exhales deeply. _

"_You are right I must get a hold of my temper." _

_He turns away from her and opens a cabinet and pulls out a robe. _

"_But I can strangle you." _

"_Okay! There is a tracker in my engagement ring! That's how they knew!" _

_He looks at her hand and smiles. _

"_Thank you! Now I can kill you and dump you and your fucking tracker." _

"_If you kill me you can't get to your money." _

"_My money is GONE! You cleaned out the money from the job." _

"_I cleaned out all your accounts." _

_He looks at her wide eyed and makes series of quick calls. When his done he punches the wall! _

"_You can get it back?" _

"_No. But you can't get the money in Switzerland if I'm dead." _

_Nola pulls out the key around her neck. _

"_Neither one of us can access that account if the other one isn't there. Even if one of us is dead. It's all the money you have left." _

_Dierk feels the key that he keeps on a bracelet around his wrist. He had opened this account in case they had to make a run for it when things got heated after the first weapons heist in the U.K. They had been married 4 ½ years and he'd known her for 7 ½. He never suspected she wasn't being truthful to him. Of course he had in the beginning, when she first agreed to come back and work for him. But the marriage and plans for children and years of her getting her hands dirty for him had eliminated all of that. _

_Even when she had clearly betrayed him in the street he still couldn't believe it. When she called begging forgiveness and explaining herself he jumped at the chance to believe her. He loved her. Now she's here bartering money for her life. Money he put aside as insurance they'd always be able to be together. Well, she'd had all the chances she was going to get. _

_Faerber has the pilot land and two of his men meet him there and take the dress and rings to ditch before taking off again._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Hotel. Jamie's room. <strong>

Jamie is on the phone with a contact from Japan Kiyomi Tagawa. They worked on a case together five years ago and dated for a few months after it ended.

"Tagawa!"

"Coleson! I haven't heard from you since the last time you needed something."

"Nothing's changed!"

They laugh.

"What do you need?"

"I need a private plane tomorrow taking me to Switzerland and back here to Germany and possibly to the South Pacific after that."

"Jamie you have more resources than I do for something like that."

"Not when I'm going against orders and doing my own mission."

"Whoa wait! Coleson going against orders? Unheard of. Unless…"

Jamie smiles.

"It must be the mystery woman!"

"Help me save her life and you'll get to meet her!"

"Deal, but only if you tell me her name now! I want to run a background on her. I want to know you've been pining away for all these years."

"No way! You'll get the wrong impression of her. You'll see her in person when I pick her up in Switzerland."

"Tell me where to land your plane and I'll be there. You're lucky I'm in Italy."

"I knew you were in Italy."

"Of course you did." Tagawa laughs. "Don't forget who always comes through for you. I better be in the wedding."

"If you help me get her back you can officiate the damn thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Han's room. <strong>

Han walks into the hotel room.

"Han!" Giselle runs straight into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He hugs her back.

"I'm only here for a day and then I have to go again."

"Go where? What the hell is going on? No one can get in touch with you guys. Mia's having the baby!"

"I know. It's a girl."

Giselle looks at him confused.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Dom spoke to her."

Giselle can tell by his cool tone that things are not forgiving between them.

"Han, I did what I thought was right."

"Doesn't make it any less wrong. You put lives in danger."

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay. But Dom and I along with her and a friend got shot at on the street. Her friend is being held captive, that's _**if**_ she's not dead right now."

Han purposefully omits anything about Ana. Dom and Letty have the right to reveal that when they are ready.

Giselle puts her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say."

"Me either Giselle. I just needed you to trust me on this."

"I'm so sorry."

Han doesn't answer her. He goes into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Dom and Letty's room. <strong>

Dominic lays Ana down in one of the beds and covers her up.

"She sleeps through anything."

"She really does." Letty says back.

"I cannot believe Mia had the baby."

"Me either! I can't believe that it's a girl."

"Shoot. I need to check that email from Mia."

Letty goes over to her bag and gives Dom her handheld computer.

"I'm going to take a shower. I need to wash this day off me."

She goes into the bathroom and turns on the water.

Dom pulls up his email and reads the one Mia sent him forever ago.

"Awww Mia."

He picks up the phone and calls her.

"She's sleeping Dom."

"Alright. Let her know I called. How's it feel to be a father?"

"Unimaginable." Brian says with pride in his voice.

Dominic looks over at Ana sleeping.

"I bet."

"Tell Mia I read her email. It's not an issue now, but I would have never minded that. No matter how painful."

"She figured, I was the hold out. Now she's trying to figure out another name. She was kind of stuck on that."

"Let us know."

They hang up the phone.

He closes out his email and puts her computer down on the bed. He lays back with his hands behind his head. After a while the water turns off. He sits up just as Letty comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel and leans against the door frame.

For the first time since seeing her she looks like the Letty he knew. No expensive clothes, no running intelligence for a covert operations, not even in Mommy mode. Just Letty.

"What are you thinking right now?" Toretto asks.

"You don't want to know." Letty answers. "What are you thinking?"

"Now, I want to know more than I did before."

"Dom."

She turns and walks back into the bathroom. She goes and places her hands on the sink and looks down. She wants nothing more than to avoid a fight with Dom tonight. She also didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't help these thoughts and feelings.

Dom comes behind her and wraps his arms around her. She automatically leans her head back into him feeling immediately relaxed.

"I do love you Dom. But part of me hates you too."

"Which part am I talking to right now?" He says with his mouth close to her ear.

"Love, definitely love."

He puts his hand up her towel and between her legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"We have so much shit to work out. We have some serious issues. My best friend is missing. Our daughter is ten feet away. And I'm not on birth control."

"No birth control? I don't have a problem with that."

He undoes his pants and slides himself into her.

"We really can't."

"Mmmm hmmm."

He moves her hair out of the way and kisses her neck. He leans her forward over the sink and strokes in and out of her. He kisses between her shoulder blades.

"Still think we can't?"

She just moans in response unable to talk.

Dominic adds more force to his movements. Letty leans further forward and grips onto the sink so hard that her fingers lose color. He pulls the towel off her so he can enjoy the view better. As the shivers rock through her she presses her cheek against the counter.

"Still want to stop?"

She shakes her head.

"Good, let's finish in the shower."

He pulls out and turns Letty around and lifts her around him. He kisses her firmly and carries her over to the shower and sets her down. She undresses him as he adjusts the water.

He grabs her into his arms and she kisses him aggressively.

"I thought you said we couldn't."

"Someone changed my mind."

"It's good to have an open mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – In the real world we can't solve our problems with sex kiddies. But this is fanficdom! Nah, we still can't solve our problems with sex. Just delay them until more opportune chapter. Hehe! **

**Please review guys and gals! I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading as always! **


	18. Makeups and Breakups

**Chapter 18 - Makeups and Breakups **

**Four days ago. Germany. Headquarters.**

_After Nola agrees to trade herself in exchange for Ana and leaves the communications room, Letty finds her in Jamie's room._

_"So what I want to be able to say is I don't want you to do this, please don't go, we'll figure out another way. But all of that would be a lie. So what I can say is thank you."_

_Nola rolls her eyes. "Who's being stupid now? You don't need to thank me for this. Ana has always been the most important thing in this equation." _

"_What are you going to do Nola?" _

"_I'm going to pray like crazy that he wants me back for the exchange. If it's anything else he's going to get rid of me before it goes down and I'll have no cards to play." _

"_Damn it, Nole!" Letty says. "Alright, game plan for if it is the exchange." _

"_If it is, then once we take all his money I have some control. We have an account at a Swiss bank that neither of us can access without the other. It'll be the only thing that buys me time. It's a lot of money, so the bank needs 48 hours notice if we're going to clear it out." _

"_Which means exactly 48 hours from the exchange you're going to be at that bank." _

"_Exactly. He'll have a few million that can hold him over, but nothing long term." _

"_So he's going to want this money withdrawn as soon as possible. So he can go into hiding and so he can stop having use for you. With you around he's always going to have to watch his back."_

_Letty clinches her fists open and closed and then exhales and looks at Nola._

"_Do whatever you can to stay alive Nola. If you have to not give the agency that money then don't. If you have fuck him everyday all day, do it. Just stay alive. Buy me time to get to you."_

_There is a knock on the door to Jamie's room. Letty and Nola look up at it._

_"Come in." Letty says._

_Dominic walks in. Letty and Nola exchange a look. He walks over to them and sits in a chair next to Letty, across from Nola._

_"I'll start. It'll make it easier for you Toretto."_

_Letty laughs._

_"I'm an excellent shot, no one but who I wanted to hit was ever in danger. But I would have shot any 'innocent' bystander to save Ana. At this point in life the only three people I care about are Letty, Ana and Jamie. With Ana being at the very top of that list. Don't question my love for her ever again."_

_"How exactly is this making it easier for me?"_

_"Now you don't feel so guilty about yelling at me. And you would probably pop me if Letty would let you."_

_He cracks a smile as Letty bursts out laughing._

_"I told you he would hate me." Nola says unfazed._

_"Nah, I don't hate you. I love you for what you're doing for us. But I don't like you very much."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Dom and Letty's room.<strong>

Dom wakes Letty from a deep sleep.

"Baby, look at this." He says nudging her awake.

She sits up and lays her head on his shoulder and yawns.

"What?"

He shows her the pictures of Brian and Mia's baby. Letty is immediately wide awake and smiling.

"Look at her! Oh goodness she has his eyes. She's going to own him."

"They still don't have a name for her."

Sometime during the middle of the night Dom talked to Letty about Mia's desire to name the baby after her.

"Well, she should let me name her!" Letty jokes.

"I bet she would if you asked her. They are having a hell of a time deciding. At this point she'd probably welcome having the pressure off."

"I'm going to think of something good before I even try to step into that. There is no way I want to take that job and not be able to deliver."

"So seriously, don't you want to do this again? You can't really be concerned about getting pregnant."

"Yeah I am Dom. It's not something I want to roll the dice and hope for the best on."

"But as long as we're together now, what the hell does it matter? I mean, I missed all this stuff Letty." Dominic gestures to the pictures on his phone. "You, me and Ana. And whoever else we happen to create. The rest is just details."

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. Then she buries her face in her hands.

"Please Dom. I don't want to say the wrong thing right now."

He pulls her hands away from her face.

"Just say it."

"I was 100% sure what I wanted until the second I saw you. Then I couldn't even think straight. I've never been so angry and happy at the same time in my life. You're making me insane. I don't know what I want."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dom says with no attempt to hide his anger. "What does, 'I don't know what I want mean'?"

"It means just that Dom. I don't know what I want anymore."

"You did all this shit to 'remove all the obstacles'! Now you don't know!"

"Dom, I told you last night we have a lot of shit to work out."

"Fuck that Letty! YOU have a lot of shit to work out! How is it that you have so much anger and resentment towards me for walking out the door? But I'm ready for a whole life with you ten seconds after finding out not only did you fake you own death, you stole years with my daughter from me."

"Shhh! Ana."

Dominic looks over at his daughter. Letty gets out of bed and walks into the living room of their suite. He follows her and closes the bedroom door.

"I stole nothing from you Dom! Not one damn thing! I'm not even allowed to say I don't want to have a baby without you jumping down my throat."

"Last night it's all 'I have a niece'. Today it's all 'I don't know what I want'. You told Ana that we're headed to meet Mia in a few days. You jerking her around too?"

"Too far Toretto!" Letty yells. "I'm just a different person and I want different shit now."

"Yeah, I see that. Fuck it Letty, now I'm not sure what I want. This bullshit right here, damn sure ain't it."

"Oh I know you don't know what you want. You still have a girlfriend! Who you what was it? Love and care about. Or did you break up with her before you fucked me over the sink last night?"

"You don't understand shit about what I feel for you do you? I guess you lost it while you were out there losing yourself. I'm going to go out for a while. If I keep talking to you right now, it won't be pretty."

"I think that's best. We can't do this now."

Dominic gets dressed and heads out of their suite. When he opens the door Jamie is poised to knock on the door.

"Uh, good morning."

Dominic walks out without a word.

Jamie walks into the suite. Letty is standing there wearing Dom's shirt with untamed hair.

"Good morning."

"Hey Jamie."

"So this is what you look like when you first wake up?"

"Not usually." She says irritably.

"I hope I'm not this bitchy when I finally get to be with the love of my life."

"What do you want?"

"I have your package."

"Already? I just texted you a few hours ago."

"I'm pretty good at this Letty. She'll be here in two hours. We catch a flight in six hours."

"Alright. I'll be ready. Thanks for that!"

"Do something for me in return?"

"What?"

"Take the boxing gloves off."

"Get out."

Jamie smiles at her. "Don't be mad because I'm right!"

He turns and walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Han and Giselle's hotel room.<strong>

Han and Giselle had gone to sleep without much more talking the night before. They had been on opposite sides of the bed facing away from each other. This morning, however, they were completely intertwined when they woke up.

"What time do you have to go today?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably afternoon."

"I'm sorry Han."

"I know. Let's forget it. We're going to go get her and everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so. I would hate to be the cause of…"

"There were a lot of factors, not just you. I shouldn't have put it all on you. I was just really worried about Nola."

"That her name?"

"Yeah."

"You must have gotten to know her while you were gone."

Han smiles at the jealously in her voice.

"I did. She's hard to describe. But she complements Letty nicely."

"I don't know her at all either. Am I ever going to get all the details on this?"

"Not yet. But I'll tell you what I can when I can."

He leans down and kisses her. The thought of combination morning and makeup sex has them both riled.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later. Germany. Restaurant near the hotel. <strong>

Letty and Ana are sitting in the restaurant waiting.

"What's my supise?" (What's my surprise?)

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Just then Marla walks over to their table.

"Marly!" Ana yells.

"Restaurant." Letty corrects.

"Marly," she whispers.

A large smile crosses Marla's face as she picks her up and hugs her.

"I was so shocked when you sent for me." Marla says to Letty sitting down.

"She's been asking for you. And I don't blame you for the museum. You wouldn't have made it out had it gone any other way."

"Thank you so much! Well, you know I can do whatever is needed. I missed her so much."

"When I leave today, there are going to be two men here with you just in case. They work for the man you met this morning."

"Ana, we're going to have so much fun while Mommy is away."

Marla hugs Ana to her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. Dom and Elena's house. <strong>

Elena's cell phones waking her up from a restless sleep.

"Hello?" Her voice scratchy with sleep.

"Elena."

"Dom."

She rolls onto her back.

"I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No, I'm glad you called. I've been worried about you."

Her heart is pounding in her chest.

"So is she really alive? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is. And she's alright. Thanks for asking."

"I don't know what to say for this occasion. Is congratulations appropriate?"

Dominic laughs.

"I'll take it."

"I'm not pregnant." Elena blurts out.

There is a long silence before either of them speaks.

"I can't even say I'm sorry because that would be a lie. I'm sorry you got caught up in this."

"I'm sorry you got hurt so badly Dom. What would be easiest? Do you want me to go before you get back? Stay to talk?"

"None of it will be easy. Are you moving away?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do what's easiest for you Elena. If you need or want to stay and talk, stay."

"I don't know what that is yet. I'll think on it. Thanks for calling me."

"Sorry I didn't call sooner."

"It's not everyday something like this happens. I understand."

They hang up after their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later. Germany. Dom and Letty's hotel room. <strong>

Dom gives Ana a crushing hug and kisses her on both cheeks.

"See you tomorrow little girl. I'll miss you."

"I miss tou, too." (I'll miss you too.)

"I love you!"

"Me too!"

He hands her over to Letty. He kisses her lips and tickles her and then hugs her.

"Antonia Lucia you better be good while I'm gone. I love you. Make me proud."

"I will."

Letty and Dominic walk out of the room and catch the elevator down to the lobby. Han and Jamie are already waiting. Letty and Jamie share a look. Then the four of them head out to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- The flashback is more of the conversation Letty and Nola had in chapter 11. **

**I have to say, it's not my favorite chapter ever and I don't like the way it fought with me. **

**Let me know your thoughts! Please take a moment of your time to review. Thanks!  
><strong>


	19. Herr und Frau Faerber

**Chapter 19 – Herr und Frau Faerber (Mr. and Mrs. Faerber) **

**Six Years Ago. Germany. Compound. **

_Nola is in the newly remodeled wing of the mansion. She and Dierk had it remodeled for them to live in once they are married. She's packing a bag for her night at the spa resort she loves. Dierk walks in. _

"_Will my stuff in here by tomorrow? I had to go halfway across the mansion to find half of my stuff. I don't mind, but when I'm getting ready for our wedding tomorrow night, it will be easier."_

"_Of course, my love. It'll be done. It should have been done by now." _

_He kisses her cheek. _

"_I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble Dierk. I just want to know if I should move the things I need now or not."_

"_Absolutely not. You don't lift a finger doing their jobs!" _

"_Control your temper." _

"_You're not even my wife yet and you're trying to change me." _

_She kisses him and picks up her bag to go. _

"_Put that down. Someone will carry that for you."_

* * *

><p><em>Christoff throws Dierk a bachelor party that night. As the party winds down Dierk takes a young British woman back to the wing he and Nola are moving out of and sleeps with her. While he is in the bathroom she goes into Nola's closet and tries on her shoes. <em>

"_Oh my gosh, these are amazing. These shoes are at least 3,000 pounds," she murmurs herself. _

"_What are you doing Carli?" Faerber comes up behind her causing her to jump. _

"_Bloody hell you startled me!"_

"_Take off my wife's shoes." _

_Carli obeys. "I'm sorry!" _

_Dierk walks out of the closet. _

"_I thought you weren't married yet?"_

"_One day is no matter to me." _

"_It's a big difference." She puts her arms around him from behind. "Maybe you need a wife that's more fulfilling. Clearly she's not enough for you." _

_He removes her hands. "No more," he warns. _

"_Don't be angry Dierk. I'm just thinking if you're here with me hours before your wedding, she can't be the woman you should be with."_

"_Little girl you should learn to hold your tongue." _

"_I can do a lot of things with my tongue. You liked all of them not too long ago. I'm sure she can't do any of them." _

_He picks up Nola's wooden jewelry box and smashes it into her face repeatedly. _

"_Since you can't learn to hold your tongue, I will take it from you." _

_He uses the intercom system and calls Christoff for what he needs._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Nola returns from the spa. <em>

"_Damn it! My stuff still isn't here." _

_She goes to get what she needs herself. If she complains to Dierk someone will get hurt. She didn't mind doing things for herself, but Dierk always insisted. _

_When she walks into their old bedroom, she screams and stumbles backwards. There is a dead girl on the floor and there is blood everywhere. Dierk is in the room giving orders and stops mid sentence. Nola runs out. Faerber chases her and puts his arms around her. _

"_My darling. I'm so sorry you had to see that. What are you doing here?"_

_Nola opens her mouth to answer and can't. There are tears running down her face. _

"_That was our room," she finally manages. "You killed someone in our room." _

"_You shouldn't have seen that my love." _

_After calming her down and taking her back to their new room, she's able to talk. _

"_If you're going to marry me these are things that will happen." _

_She just nods her head. _

"_I killed that girl because she spoke badly of you and I can't stand such things." _

"_What if I do something you don't like one day Dierk are you going to kill me?" _

"_No! In all my life I never wanted to be with anyone as much as you. Never enough for marriage. I take this seriously. I love you. You have nothing to fear from me. But if you've changed your mind on the wedding I understand. This is who I am. If you still want to be a part of this life, marry me tonight. If not, you're free to walk away. I just hope you love me enough to see past this and marry me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Germany. Private Airstrip.<strong>

Tagawa is talking to a man on the turmac when Ortiz, Toretto, Lue and Coleson arrive. She finishes up her checks and then walks over to them.

"I was on vacation! She had better be worth it!"

"Kiyomi this is Letty, Dominic, and Han. Guys this is Kiyomi."

They all exchange greetings.

"This is an expressive plane for someone with no resources on short notice."

Kiyomi smiles at him.

"It's just something I had lying around. I'm waiting for my co-pilot and then we can go. About ten more minutes."

"You're bringing a co-pilot we're barely in the air at all?"

"It's just in case you need me for anything else."

"I don't need anyone tortured tomorrow."

"You never know."

They all board the plane leaving Kiyomi to wait for her co-pilot. Han looks around as they get settled on the plane.

"We're really in the wrong career Dom. This is the kind of shit we need."

"You didn't expect the empress to fly coach did you Han?" Letty jokes.

"If I told her we were flying commercial she'd probably opt to go back and die." Jamie laughs.

"She's going to have to get used to it when this is over, isn't she?" Dom asks. "No more billionaire husband."

"I don't know what her ultimate plan is. But somehow I don't think so." Letty plays with the key that she put around her neck for safe keeping. "Besides that, Jamie's a millionaire. He's the wealthiest person on this plane."

Han and Dominic look at him.

"I guess that is shocking considering I work for the government." Coleson says. "I get paid very well for the stuff I do. But I have absolutely no expenses because I'm never anywhere long enough to incur any. Even still I don't have enough money for her. She would consider me just above poor."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Switzerland. Faerber's Hotel. <strong>

Faerber is in his hotel room having a meeting with Jakob to makes plans for the next day.

"Wir werden an der Bank Mittag morgen sein. Ich will den vollständig geschützten Ort. Ich bin nicht so naiv als zu denken, dass meine Ehefrau ein noch paar Tricks auf ihren Ärmel nicht hat." (We're going to be at the bank midday tomorrow. I want the place completely protected. I'm not so naive as to think my wife doesn't have a few more tricks up her sleeve.)

He dismisses Jakob from the room.

"Nola kommen Sie hier heraus." He beckons her out of the bedroom of their suite. "Would you like a drink?" (Nola, come out here.)

"That depends. Are you going to poison it?"

"I am not a snake like you. You will know exactly when I strike."

She smiles at the analogy.

"So what are our plans for this evening?" Nola asks casually.

"A quiet dinner right here in this room."

"How boring? Let's go out!"

He laughs at her.

"And pretend to be a happily married couple?"

"Why not? It is my last night alive."

Faerber looks at the bruise on her face from him punching her. He places his hand on her cheek. He hands her a drink and goes to sit on the couch. Nola sits across from him.

"What did you gain from all this? You could have had everything you've ever desired. Why betray me?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You think differently now?"

"I'm not as naïve as I was at eighteen. There are no good guys. Everyone's out for themselves."

"Including you?"

Nola sits her drink down. "Especially me."

"If you were you wouldn't be here. You could have taken some of the money, deposited it in your own account and walked away. I know you have the skills to cover your tracks from the American government."

"So what's your theory on why I'm here?"

"I don't know all of your other motives. But you genuinely were willing to die to get Ana back to Letty. You even begged for me not to go after them when this is over."

"Will you keep your word on that?"

"Yes. I love that little girl and I don't want her to be without a mother. But you are not only out for yourself. I'm not even convinced that you hate me as much as you think you do."

Nola gets up and walks over to the bar and pours herself another drink.

"Am I wrong?"

She turns to face him. "No you're not wrong. I do think there is part of me loves you Dierk."

A smile crosses Faerber's face.

"I know. I've seen you kill people Nola. You shot two men in the head not three weeks ago to steal those weapons. And I've witnessed you do much more for much much less."

"That's the part of me that's out for herself."

"That's the part of you that loves being my wife. You could have walked away on our wedding day. But you married me because you loved me. You love money and power and me. And you don't give a damn human life or whatever else you started this for."

He crosses the room and takes the drink out of her hand. He kisses her and she doesn't resist.

"Go with me tomorrow, let's get our money and walk away. Together."

"There is no way you're going to forgive me for ruining your deal and stealing billions from you."

"I can if you forgive me for this."

He touches her bruise once again.

"And threatening to shoot and strangle you on the plane."

She chuckles at the thought. "We need counseling."

Dierk joins in on her laughter. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her again. Making his way to the zipper in the back of her dress. He lets her dress fall to the floor and she steps out of it.

"I promised you I'd never hurt you. I want to keep that promise."

They kiss passionately and make their way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Nola and Dierk are lying on their sides facing each other in bed. He brushes hair out of her face and plants a kiss on her temple.<p>

"I'll make you a deal my love. All you have to do is not do whatever you have planned for tomorrow and we go somewhere and start all over. In return when she shows up to save you, I'll let her walk away unharmed. No one will take so much as one shot at her. But you make it clear to her you want to go with me so she'll walk away. And I'll never lay another finger on you."

Nola rolls on to her stomach. "Dierk, I don't know what to say."

He kisses her shoulder. "Say nothing. Decide tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later. Switzerland. Another hotel. <strong>

"We'll meet my room at 5 tomorrow morning." Jamie says to Dominic and Letty as he heads to his room. "We can talk one final time before we go."

They go into their room and put their bags down.

"I'm ordering room service. You want something?" Letty asks.

They look over the menu and decide what they are ordering.

Dominic relaxes on the couch. Letty goes over to her baggage and pulls out her laptop. She clicks around for a bit and then walks over to him.

"I want to show you something. But I don't want it to cause an argument tonight."

He looks up at her for a second. "Okay," he agrees.

She sits next to him and hands him her laptop. He immediately sucks in his breath at what he sees. It's a picture of newborn baby barely cleaned off lying on a scale.

"That's like five minutes after she was born. I don't really have these in any kind of order."

She clicks to the next picture. It's of her nursing Ana for the first time.

"I told her not to take a picture of this, but she insisted."

Dom looks at his daughter nursing. Then at the scar above Letty's left breast in the picture. It's barely visible nearly three years later. He moves the neck of her shirt to get a better look. Letty puts her hand on top of his and holds it there.

"Yeah, I had surgery on it after I stopped nursing Ana."

She clicks to the next picture. It's a picture of Ana sitting Letty's lap opening presents at Christmas. Dom is overcome with emotion.

"That was her first Christmas, right before her first birthday."

He clicks ahead. Ana lying on Nola. Both of them asleep.

"At around three months, Ana went crazy. She had been so easy and perfect until then. But all of a sudden she would cry and cry for days. Until we discovered that Nola was the only one who could get her to sleep. Those two have always been tight. It used to bug the shit out of me, but not anymore."

"She was so small." Dominic finally finds his voice. "Her hair was so wild."

"Yeah, it started to get better around one."

Next picture. It's Ana sitting on the back of her horse at age two.

"This is like six months ago. Her horse she got for her birthday. Ulla. Don't get me started on the name."

The next picture is of Letty sitting on the beach with Ana playing in the sand.

"How old is she there?"

"That was last summer in Spain. So 18 or 19 months. We were there awhile."

"Wow. Look at her. Do you have any of you pregnant?"

"Oh goodness, you don't want to see that."

He looks at her seriously. "I do. I need to."

She takes the laptop and clicks around a bit and hands it back. He is in awe. The picture is of Letty poolside wearing shorts and a bikini top. She's shading her eyes and looking at the camera.

"I was like seven months in this picture. I was so mopey and always down. Nola insisted that she and I go somewhere. We weren't as close then, but since I craved Italian all the time we went to stay at her place in Italy."

Letty smiles at the memory.

"Your daughter kicked the me in my bladder so hard I barely made it to the bathroom not ten minutes after this picture."

He looks over at Letty. She immediately becomes nervous. He places a soft kiss half on her cheek, half on her lips.

"Thanks for helping get my friend back."

"Don't thank me for that. I need to know that you're safe. I don't want you away from me anymore than necessary. I **_can't_** have you away from me." He brushes his lips against hers. "But I need to know you're happy too. And I can tell she's a big part of what makes you happy nowadays."

"It would make me happy if we stop fighting until all this is over. I need you to hold me up right now. I can't take the stress of us on top of all this shit. I'm losing my fucking mind."

He sits the laptop down on the table and front of them. He pulls her across his lap.

"I can agree to that. I don't want you going into this shit unfocused."

She leans in and pushes her mouth onto his. He grips his hands onto her back and holds her close.

"I can't believe you're alive."

He rubs his cheek against hers. She sighs from the feel of his skin against hers. Heat starts to rise throughout her body. Letty rubs her hands up his arms, to his back, neck and head. He grows hard from her touch and her closeness.

"Where are you on your no sex rules?"

"We can use the pull out method," she growls arching her body towards him.

"I can live with that." He takes over her mouth and puts his hands up her shirt.

Neither has any patience as they start to rip each others clothes off.

There's a knock at the door.

"Room service."

"Damn it!"

Letty begrudgingly allows Dom to get up and answer the door. He hurriedly tips way too much and slams the door in his face. When he turns around Letty's gone. He goes into the bedroom to find her naked on the bed.

"You've fucked me on a couch, multiple floors, a shower, and a sink. Let's give a bed a try. I'm going to need my back when I'm old."

He undresses quickly. "We can do it here. But it's still not going to help your back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Wow! This chapter went way off to the left! I was just looking for filler and ended up with another storyline and a plot twist. And I have to be honest. I do NOT have any clue what Nola's going to decide when this is done. I may be eating my words about betrayals. **

**Well, it's not really betrayal if Letty got her deals and can walk away unharmed! That's what I'm telling myself! **

**This is what happens when you write without a plan or an outline and you're half insane because you're stalled! **

**Please review! I'm so giddy over this chapter. Don't make me feel like a dork because I'm the only one! Thanks for reading! **


	20. One for the Team

**Chapter 20 – One for the Team **

**An hour ago. Switzerland. Dom and Letty's hotel. **

_It's 4:00 in the morning and Letty is wide awake staring at the clock. She has her head on Dominic's chest._

"_What's on your mind?" _

_Letty jumps when his deep gravelly voice breaks the silence. _

"_Shit. I thought you were asleep." _

_She leans up and kisses his chin. _

"_I'm thinking that time is going really slowly. It's driving me crazy." _

"_This day will be over before you know it." He promises her.  
><em>

_They look into each others eyes in silence. He pulls her into a tight hug and they kiss each other with the same intensity of the night before. Letty drapes her leg over Dom's hips and he pushes into her in one smooth motion. He pulls her fully into to him and thrusts in and out her. _

_Letty bites her lip to keep from crying out. Dom pushes her into a sitting up position and firmly holds her hips and place and continues his movements. He exhales deeply through his nostrils. _

"_Nothing feels this good." _

_She bites down harder on her lip to silence her quip. Now's not the time. Within minutes she couldn't talk if she wanted to as an orgasm rips through her body. She lays flat against him and kisses his shoulder and rubs her mouth along his neck. Dom holds onto her tightly and keeps going. He lifts her off just before coming. _

_They both lay on their backs in silence trying to catch their breath. Both of them wanting this day to end as quickly as possible._

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Switzerland. Han's room. <strong>

Han is on the phone with Giselle.

"I want you to catch a flight and go see Mia and the baby. I think I'll be behind you tonight. Don't worry about anything. We'll be there soon."

"Alright Han. Be careful. I will see you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Switzerland. Jamie's room. <strong>

"You still haven't found what that key goes to?" Jamie asks wearily.

"Sorry, not yet." Raymond says. "I'm digging though. I hope to have something soon. It takes longer when I'm working off the radar like this."

"Thanks. Just let me know when you can."

Jamie hangs up the phone and closes up his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Eight hours later. Switzerland. Bank. <strong>

It's noon and Faerber in his men pull up to the bank in eight SUVs. The doors are opened and Nola and Dierk step out. He turns to speak to Jakob.

"This transaction may take awhile. Call me if you anything happens out here that I need to know about."

He takes Nola by the hand and kisses her lips and then the back of her hand. She smiles at him and they walk into the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>Across the street. <strong>

Han, Dominic, Letty, Kiyomi and Jamie are across the street and down a little ways watching as Faerber arrives.

"Alright, they're here. This thing is going to take a little awhile but Nola says she needs an hour. Let's give it to her."

"You would pick a girlfriend with a psychopathic husband Coleson." Kiyomi comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the bank. <strong>

"Herr und Frau faerber, haben wir Sie erwartet." The bank manager walks over to them. "Mein Name ist Adrien und ich werde Ihnen persönlich heute dienen." (Mr. and Mrs. Faerber, we've been expecting you. My name is Adrien and I'll be serving you personally today.)

"Können wir jemand haben, der Englisch Dierk spricht? Ich denke, dass es Dinge nach oben rasen wird." Nola asks. (Can we have someone who speaks English Dierk? I think it will speed things up for me.)

He looks at her and nods. He gestures to Adrien to oblige. He walks over to a worker in the bank and instructs them to help the Faerbers.

"Dies ist Laureline. Sie spricht einwandfreies Englisch. Wenn Sie noch etwas bitte brauchen, lasse Sie mich kennen und ich werde mich selbst zur Verfügung stellen." Adrien says to them. (This is Laureline. She speaks flawless English. If you need anything else please let me know and I'll make myself available.)

Faerber waves him away without a word.

"Good afternoon. If you will both follow me to somewhere more private we can complete your transaction." Laureline says to them.

They all walk swiftly to the more private rooms of the bank. She takes them to a room that is part lounge and part conference room. They are seated at a long table.

"I need a form of identification from both of you and both of your keys."

They both hand over their passports and their respective keys. Laureline takes both of their keys and places them flat on the console and it scans them both for authenticity and to retrieve the information. She then enters information from their passports and returns them.

"I will be back with your withdrawal and then we can transfer the rest of the funds. It will take about hour. We will be more than happy to provide you with anything you need to make your wait more comfortable."

"Nothing. Just the money as soon as possible."

"Of course, Herr Faerber."

Laureline leaves the room hurriedly.

"Nola, I promised you a vacation when this is over. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not against the U.A.E. for a bit. We haven't been there in years."

"So you are decided then. You will come with me?"

Nola turns in her chair to face him.

"You always knew what my decision was going to be."

He smiles a wide smile and kisses her.

"I had my suspicions which path you might choose. This is still very good news. Let us go to Abu Dhabi this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later. Across the street. <strong>

"I cannot wait until we get to the good part." Han says impatiently.

Jamie's phone rings.

"Yes." He answers.

"Alright Coleson, it's took me forever to find out what that fucking key goes to." Raymond says to him.

"Letty hand me your key."

She takes it off and gives it to him.

"It this brand new technology that the Swiss banks are keeping under wraps. It looks like the key is one that you insert into a lock, but it's not. Ortiz was right about the back of it being weird. There are small sensors on the back that hold account information. That key is to an account at the bank McKnight is in right now."

Jamie hangs up and explains the situation to the others.

"Are you sure this is the same key Nola always wears?"

"I was, but not now." Letty replies.

"It can't be." Toretto says. "If it were, Faerber would have left that bank by now. Without his money and without your girl."

"Alright, let's go see what this key is to." Letty says as she and Dom stand up. She takes the key back from Jamie.

"Lue, let's make sure they are covered if something goes down. Tagawa, how about going to the top of this building and evening the odds a bit."

"I told you would need me," Tagawa says with a smile. She takes her briefcase and walks away.

"Alright. Lue, Tagawa, and I have out here covered." Jamie says.

"It's about damn time something happens." Han checks his gun as they walk down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later. Inside the bank. <strong>

Dominic and Letty walk into the bank and look around.

"Never a boring moment with you Letty." Dominic says to her.

"I seem to recall a story about a bank vault tearing up the streets of Rio." Letty smirks at him.

"It was fun, you should try it sometime."

"I thought you were all about settling down and becoming responsible parents."

Before he can respond, Laureline walks over to the two of them.

"Miss Ortiz! Hello, I'm Laureline and I've been expecting you. Will you step into my office and wait for me to finish with my other clients?"

They follow her to her office that has all glass walls. They can see the entire lobby from there.

"I'll be right with you."

Laureline walks out.

"Miss Ortiz, she's been expecting you." He teases her.

"No clue what's going on." Letty shrugs. "But it's much more fun this way."

* * *

><p><strong>In the back rooms of the bank. <strong>

Laureline comes back into the room followed by several employees who stack cases and cases of money everywhere in the room.

Nola smiles. "It feels good to be wealthy again."

Faerber gets up and opens three of the cases that are on the conference table. They are filled with money. He smiles too. Then he turns to open more cases but his phone rings.

"Ja." (Yes).

"Das Mädchen und der Toretto haben die Bank eingetragen." (The girl and Toretto have entered the bank.)

"Keine Materie. Kommen Sie sammelt das Geld und wir können gehen." (No matter. Come collect the money and we can go.)

* * *

><p><strong>Laureline's office. <strong>

Letty and Dominic look up to see Faerber's men coming into the bank making trips in and out with the cases.

Letty stands up.

"Not yet."

"I know. It's just hard to sit here."

After what seems like a long wait Nola and Dierk come out of the back of the bank and walk into the lobby. Letty and Dom walk out of there too.

Dom and Letty stop directly across from Dierk and Nola.

"Oh Letty! I knew you'd be here." Faerber says as he steps away from Nola. "Tell her so we can be on our way. I'm sure she's brought the Americans with her."

Nola doesn't close the space between herself and Letty, but she turns to address her.

"Letty…I'm going to go with Dierk. I made the wrong choice at the exchange. But now…"

"Nola, what the hell are you talking about?" Letty is trying to keep in her fury.

"Letty, I'm so so sorry. I did what I said I was going to do for everyone involved."

Dierk grabs her by the arm and pulls her along. Letty starts after her and Dominic pulls her back. They stand there watching them walk away.

Dierk stops abruptly near the door and turns to face Nola.

"My love, I'm so happy you made this choice. The memory of it will make me happy for the rest of my life."

Dierk pulls his gun and shoots Nola in the stomach. He turns and walks briskly out of the bank. Letty and Dom run over to Nola. Letty throws herself on the ground next to her.

"I'm going after him!"

Toretto takes off after Faerber.

"Someone get her some help!" Letty screams to the bank staff. "Nola, you had better not fucking die!"

Letty is doubtful as she watches the blood spill out of Nola's wound onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Yeah, well not really much to say. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	21. Set for Life

**A/N – Flashback will be at the end this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Set for Life <strong>

**Present. Switzerland. Outside the bank. **

Kiyomi has taken out a handful of Faerber's men from the rooftop across the street. Han and Jamie have done the same from the ground.

When Faerber comes running out of the bank he jumps into a truck dodging gunfire. What's left of his men try to jump into the trucks. Han shoots one truck in the gas tank blowing it up. Causing it to block two more behind it.

Jamie shoots the driver of Faerber's truck. He looks away as Dominic runs out of the bank. When he does Faerber pushes out the dead driver and pulls off with two trucks in tow.

The three men take off towards their car to catch Dierk.

"He shot Nola!" Toretto yells to Coleson.

"Is she…"

"It's not good."

"Shit! I have to go back. I have to..."

"We'll get him."

Jamie tosses them the keys and turns back around towards the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the bank. <strong>

"I'm fine." Nola gasps out. "Do you have that key?"

"Fuck the key!"

Nola shakes her head. "You have it?"

"Yes!"

Laureline comes up to Letty and bends down next to her.

"Miss Ortiz, I need you to bring that key and come with me right now."

Letty barely looks at her.

"Please. Miss Ortiz."

"Go." Nola chokes out. "I'm begging you."

Jamie runs in. He's frozen at all the blood on the ground. Not just blood, _**her**_ blood. When Nola starts coughing uncontrollably it jars him back into reality. He gets on the ground and puts Nola's head in his lap.

"You idiot, what are you doing getting shot?" Jamie scolds her, choking on the emotion in his voice.

"Miss Ortiz."

"Letty, please." Nola says with a weak attempt at pushing her away.

"Fuck! Okay."

Letty looks at Jamie.

"I got her." He rubs her face and looks down at her.

Laureline walks hurriedly to the same conference room that she was just in with Nola and Dierk. Letty follows her reluctantly.

"Do you have your key?"

Letty gives her the key around her neck. Laureline scans the key and starts a series of keystrokes.

"Alright, this transaction is already started, I just needed your key. It should just be a few moments now."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Mrs. Faerber came in about a month ago and opened an account in your name. She asked me to be ready to make a rather large transfer into that account if she came in with her husband to clean out their account."

Laureline clicks around some more.

"Congratulations Miss Ortiz you're now a very wealthy woman."

"What?" Letty can barely comprehend anything beyond the blood covering her hands and clothes.

"I think this translates to about 1 billion U.S. dollars."

Letty gasps and steps back in shock.

"$1 billion?"

"Yes ma'am." She hands her a printout of all the information for the account. "Now if you don't mind, I no longer work for this bank. Mrs. Faerber paid me very well for my services and I'm done."

Laureline walks out of the room leaving Letty standing there surprised.

"Nola, how the hell did you do this? Nola!"

She turns and runs back out to the lobby in time to see Nola loaded onto a stretcher. Jamie leans over and kisses her cheek as they roll her out.

"Letty, will you go with her? I have to make sure Toretto gets him and doesn't end up in jail."

Anyone else would think of Jamie as uncaring, but Letty knew better. She knew that was his way of being there for her. He always did his job.

"Of course." Letty gives him a quick hug and runs out and climbs into the ambulance.

She looks around at the burning car and the dead and injured bodies in the street. Then she looks over at Nola who is now unconscious.

You better pull through this mess, Letty thinks. She's still doubtful.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Switzerland. Inside Toretto's car. <strong>

Toretto and Lue are in the car pursuing Faerber. Han rolls down the window and shoots out the tires of one of the trucks behind Dierk's, spinning it into another one.

Toretto maneuvers around the crashed trucks carelessly yet accurately.

"How bad Dom?" Han asks.

"He shot her in the stomach at point blank range."

"Shit!"

Dominic catches up to Faerber's truck and rams into the back of it. He pulls to the side and rams him again. The third hit spins Faerber into a fountain in the middle of the road. Dominic drives right into the side of him making sure he can't go anywhere.

Dominic jumps out of the truck, with his gun drawn. Han gets out on his side and circles around.

Faerber is pinned struggling to reach his gun. As Dominic approaches the side of the car Dierk reaches the gun. Before he can raise it fully and pull the trigger, Dominic shoots him in the head twice.

Han reaches into the car and takes the gun out of Faerber's hand and throws it outside the car.

When they turn around they surrounded by the Swiss police and drop their weapons.

"This is the least fun part of the fun." Han says.

"Yeah, I hear the food in European prisons sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later. Switzerland. Hospital. <strong>

Letty is waiting outside the operating room when Toretto, Lue and Coleson walk in. Before she can turn all the way around Toretto has her in his arms.

"How is she?" Jamie asks.

Dominic sets her back on her feet. Letty shakes her head in response.

"So what's going on with everything?" Letty asks.

"Jamie cleared everything up, but the Swiss are more than happy to see us leave their country sooner rather than later." Dominic answers. "You okay?"

"Just waiting." Letty says with wet eyes. "Are we going to have any trouble staying until…as long as we need?"

"We're good for now. I gave them what was left of the cash he withdrew. They can use it to fix up their streets."

He looks over at the operating room door and sighs.

"They haven't told me anything yet other than she needed multiple transfusions." Letty replies to his unspoken words.

Dominic turns to Han. "Can you go be with Ana? I don't want to leave Letty, but I want Ana with family."

Han agrees.

"Kiyomi is available and can take you back and forth." Jamie says.

"As soon as we know everything's okay," Letty inhales deeply. "_**If**_ everything's okay, I want you to bring her here. Nola would want to see her and Ana misses her."

"Will do."

Han leaves the hospital and heads to the airport.

A doctor comes out of the doors leading to the operating room and walks over to them.

"How is she?" Letty asks.

"She lost a lot of blood so we had to transfuse again. But we did get the bleeding stopped. We worry about iron accumulation with this many transfusions. The bullet went straight through. It hit her intestine so that's why she was losing so much blood."

"Is she going to make it?"

"It's looking positive now that the bleeding has stopped." The doctor answers. "But she did have blood back up into her stomach. She may vomit blood for a few days. But as long as she makes it out of the surgery it's likely she'll make it."

"Can you do the other surgery I called about?" Jamie asks.

"Mr. Coleson, with the amount of blood loss she's had, I'm not sure it's wise. I've seen the damage and I'm not sure it would even be fixable."

"Realistically, can you do the other surgery while she's already under? I called you and another specialist in to keep her alive and get this done. Can you do it?"

The surgeon nods his head. "It's doable."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later. Switzerland. Hospital. <strong>

Nola is rolled out of recovery and into a more permanent room. All three of them are in her room within minutes. Dom stands back as Letty and Jamie approach the bedside. Jamie leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Are you awake?" He whispers close to her ear and she opens her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," she replies groggily.

Jamie kisses her lips. "This isn't want I had in mind for our first night together."

Nola laughs. "Ow."

"Sorry."

"How bad was it?"

"Through and through, but it hit your intestine. You bled like crazy. You scared the shit out of us." Letty answers her question.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him Nola." Dominic reassures her. "He's been taken care of." His meaning is clear.

"Thanks Toretto. You saved me the trouble of a divorce."

Everyone smiles at that.

"How many hours do you have Jay?"

"Unless than 24."

"Get your ass on a flight or he'll classify you as rouge and we do not need that shit."

"I was just waiting to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Before he can finish Nola is asleep again. He turns to look at Letty. They make a silent agreement before he walks out of the hospital and catches a flight to the United States.

Letty and Dominic step out into the hallway to let her rest. Letty sits in a nearby chair and leans her head against the wall. Dominic sits down next to her.

"She's going to be okay Letty. She'll be back to being a smartass in less than a week."

"I know. She's nuts. Do you know how much she stole from him?"

He shakes his head. She leans close to him holding the key between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm a billionaire. The chick at the bank says it's roughly around one billion dollars in this account now."

Letty watches as multiple emotions play across Dom's face. Shock, excitement, disbelief.

"Letty, are you kidding me?"

Letty smiles.

"Nope."

Dominic looks back at Nola's door and then back at Letty.

"You're right. She's fucking nuts."

"Yeah and you killed her husband, so we're really stuck with her now."

"Was she really going to stay with him?"

"No. She absolutely hated him. She's been fucked up since he killed some woman the day before their wedding for insulting her. I mean some real brutal shit, he cut her tongue out. She wanted to take him down. Three years ago when she was ready to send him away and this new weapons sale came along, she pledged to herself that she was going to take every dime of his money and then make sure he had a bullet in him."

"What was your pledge when you started this?"

"That my baby wasn't going to have a father on the run."

"You've done that."

Letty takes that in for a minute.

"As soon as Nola can travel we can go meet the newest Toretto. I'll reschedule my meeting with Anders, I don't think she'll up for it in 5 days."

"Finally, something I want to hear. Mia's going to kill us for now telling her about Ana." He gives her a half smile. "You more than me."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that." Letty says sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific.<strong>

Mia and Brian walk into their beach house after being released from the hospital. He places the baby down and helps Mia to the couch to rest. He goes back and picks up his daughter and carries her over to Mia.

"Hi beautiful girl." Mia smiles at her.

"Seriously Mia…"

"Brian don't start."

"She's two days old and home from the hospital and still has no name."

"If you don't get off my back. It's making it harder to decide."

The baby starts to whimper.

"See you're upsetting her Brian. Is Daddy being a jerk to Mommy?"

Brian smiles and kisses them both. He goes back out to the car for the bags and brings them in.

"What about Claudia?"

"No, I had a friend in high school named Claudia. We just called her Dia. Dia and Mia would get confusing."

"Lilian."

"No, I don't like Lily."

Brian sighs. "Mia."

"The name will just come to us! Stop thinking about it. She's not going to walk around at three without a name. Stop worrying about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Weeks Ago. France. Jamie's hotel room. <strong>

_Nola comes into Jamie's hotel room wearing sunglasses and a scarf around her head. Once she's inside she removes them both. _

"_Are you fucking insane meeting me here while you're on a vacation with him Nola? He's ten blocks away." _

"_He's at Cécile's apartment. She'll keep him occupied for hours. Did you get me what I asked for?"_

_Jamie hands Nola the paperwork she needs. _

"_This is Laureline Roell. You really got lucky with this one. She's been stealing money from the accounts when she has them open for transactions and order to pay for her daughter's surgeries. She needs money and she needs it badly. You need to get to her before she gets caught because she's starting to make mistakes." _

"_Why are thieves always idiots?" _

"_Desperate people make mistakes? Are you getting desperate Nola?" _

"_I'm not making any fucking mistakes. Do you have all the proof I need on this?" _

_Jamie hands her a hard drive. _

_He looks into her eyes for a long time. Then he kisses her long and deep. He starts to move his hands up her dress and she grabs them and pulls her mouth away. _

"_I can't Jay." _

"_He'll never know." _

"_I'll know. I'll know that I made love to you and then went back and let him touch me after. I need to be completely done with him before I can do this." _

_Jamie puts his forehead against hers and holds onto her hips. "Give me a second." _

_He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and pulls her into a hug. _

"_I understand. I've wanted you for nine years, what's another month."_

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later. Switzerland. Bank. <strong>

"_Frau Faerber, I hear you want to open a new account here." Laureline says to Nola. _

"_Yes, in a friend's name. Her name is Leticia Ortiz. I want no one else to have access to it." _

"_We can do that."_

"_I also want you to do something for me." _

_Nola explains that she knows about Laureline's stealing and her daughter's illnesses. _

"_I will give you 77 million francs half now, half later if you do something for me? That's just over $100 million. If I come in with my husband to clean out our account, I want you to withdraw the cash we ask for. However, I do not want you to transfer the remainder into the account he tells you to. I want you to hold that transaction and put it in the account you're opening today. Then I want you to quit your job and disappear." _

"_I cannot do that. I could go to jail." _

"_You could. But you if you don't you definitely will. I have proof of everything you've been doing. I'm going to take it to the Adrien the bank manager and he'll definitely have you arrested." _

"_Scheiße!"(Shit!) _

_Nola smiles. _

"_You'll have enough money to cover you mistakes, help your daughter and disappear from the first transaction alone. However, it wouldn't be wise to leave until after I've gotten what I want. You would have to make arrangements to move your daughter and I'll know you're planning to leave." _

_Laureline tries to stay composed. "How will I know when you're coming?" _

"_We have to make arrangements 48 hours in advance to clear an account that large. You'll know." _

"_My boss handles that type of transaction." _

"_Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you're handling it. Stop making excuses. Do we have a deal? If so, let's get you some money today. If not, let's call Adrien in and explain what you've been up to." _

_Laureline nods her head. "We have a deal."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Do all my crazy plans and twists and turns make any sense at all now? Did it turn out the way you thought it would? Let me know! **

**Please review! As always, thanks for reading my story! :-D  
><strong>


	22. Making Up for Lost Time

**Chapter 22 – Making Up for Lost Time **

**Present. South Pacific. Airport. **

It's been ten days since the Swiss bank. Nola has finally been cleared for travel. Letty, Dom, Han, Ana, and Nola have just landed.

"I can walk Han," Nola complains as he puts his arm around her to help her down the steps off the plane.

Dominic is in front of her ready to catch her if she falls.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not an invalid. I'm fine. This chivalry stuff is overrated."

"Yeah, she prefers men who go back to work right after she gets shot." Letty jokes.

"Damn straight!"

"Noly, don't say damn!" Ana chastises.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she says has they get into their car.

Letty and Dominic say goodbye to Han, Nola and Ana. The plan is for Nola and Han to keep Ana at the house they rented while Dom and Letty head over to Mia's house.

Letty is getting more and more nervous as they walk to Dominic's car which is still parked at the airport. When they get into the car she wipes her sweaty hands on her pants.

"It's just Mia." Dominic says.

"It's Mia and the baby and Brian. They don't know we're coming. They don't know about Ana."

"Hey, I wanted to bring Ana."

"No, this is better. I want Mia to have a chance to calm down first."

On the way there Letty notices little things that signify the presence of what Dominic has been up to. The faint smell of Elena in the car. Her hair tie in the center console. She can't help but wonder is they've ever had sex where she's sitting. The thought is excruciating.

All that fades from her mind when they pull up to the house and they park alongside it. Dominic grabs her hand as they walk up to the front door. They don't knock, he just lets himself in.

The house immediately feels differently to him as they walk inside. You can just feel the joy and excitement of the new life in the house. You can also feel the havoc of sleepless nights and extra laundry. The feelings are almost tangible. Dominic walks up behind Mia in the kitchen as she stands stirring a pot.

"Shouldn't someone else be doing that? You just had a baby."

Mia whirls around and splashes food all over the floor and the adjacent counter.

"Damn it Dom!"

However, she can't say anything else when she finds herself looking at the face of the woman she's missed everyday for the past three years. Letty stands back looking and feeling sheepish and awkward.

"Oh my gosh! I mean I knew, but…you're really here. You're really alive."

Mia is completely in shock and unable to move.

"Hey Mia."

Before Letty can say anything else Mia launches herself over to her and wraps her arms around her. Soaking her shirt in tears. Brian comes into the kitchen holding their daughter. His eyes go wide but he stays quiet. He and Dominic let the women have their moment.

"I missed you Letty. I mourned you!" Mia pulls back and looks at Letty. She touches Letty's hair and looks her up and down. "You've changed. I barely recognize you."

Letty smiles. She feels self-conscious under Mia's gaze. When she saw Dom for the first time she felt an overwhelming mix of relief, love, fury, and lust. But with Mia there's only guilt. She feels like a child who has stolen dessert without permission.

Mia hugs Letty again. Dominic goes to the sink and washes his hands and walks past them. He's unable to stand being away from his niece any longer. He stares at her and then Brian passes her to him. Mia steps forward and stifles a cry as tears run down her cheeks again. The image of her hulking brother with her tiny daughter in his arms is too much to bear. He kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"You name her yet?" He asks not taking his eyes off the baby girl.

"Yeah Mia, did you name her yet?" Brian asks annoyed.

"I'll admit it, I'm at a loss. I have no clue what to call her."

Letty walks over to the pot on the stove that's now smoking and turns it off and moves it to the back burner. She turns to the sink and washes her hands.

When she steps forward Dominic places her in Letty's arms and eyes Letty. He envisions her holding their own daughter this way. Something he'll never get to see with Ana. Though now that they are home, he's sure that he'll get another chance at seeing her like this.

"She's so beautiful Mia!" Letty exclaims.

The baby opens her eyes and looks at Letty. She sucks in a breath looking at the baby in her arms.

"What a pretty girl you are?"

Every eye in the room is on Letty as she holds the baby.

"Luci," Letty coos to her. "I think your Mommy should call you Luci. You remind me of someone very special. Not just anyone could carry her name."

Mia and Brian exchange a look. Then Mia goes over to have a closer look. She takes her daughter in from head to toe.

"I _**love**_ it! Brian?"

"As long as we can stop calling her baby girl, I'm all for it."

After another round of Mia's hysterics and what feels like dozens of questions, Luci is sleeping in her bassinet in Brian and Mia's room. Dominic and Letty exchange a look and they both agree it's time.

"Mia, we have something else to tell you." Dominic says.

Mia looks between the two of them and is suddenly nervous.

"What? What is it?"

"We have a daughter." Letty says. "She's 2 ½ and…"

"Wait! What!" Mia jumps to her feet.

Letty and Dominic stand up.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Han and my friend right now."

"You had a baby? When? Were you pregnant when you 'died'?"

"Mia, yeah. I didn't really didn't have a choice!"

"So did you know when we were living together all those months?"

Letty folds her arms and looks away.

"Yeah Mia I knew." Her answer is quiet.

"You didn't tell me? You were pregnant and didn't tell me? We were living together!"

"Mia, I couldn't! You would have told him."

Mia looks over at Dominic. She takes a step closer to Letty. Brian stands up and moves closer to his wife.

"Of course I would have told him! He's my brother."

Letty feels the tears burn her eyes but she refuses to let him out.

"How could you keep her from us? We would have worked it out. I don't even know her name."

Letty can't answer. She feels horrible for hurting Mia.

"Her name is Antonia. Antonia Lucia." Dominic answers. "They, we, call her Ana."

Letty doesn't miss his slip up. He's clearly chosen sides in this. Not that she doesn't agree with them. But it's still hard to hear.

"I'll call Han and see if he'll bring her over."

"You do that." Mia says. But the look on Letty's face makes her immediately regret it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Letty walks outside to make her phone call.

"I'm sorry Dom. I'm so sorry!" Mia says, crying again.

"Don't worry. It's all going to work out."

He gives his sister a hug.

"So we've talked a lot about _**Luci**_ over the phone. But, did you get married?"

Brian and Mia exchange a look and smile at each other. Brian wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Yeah we did. We couldn't wait anymore." Brian answers.

Dominic just smiles at them with his half smile.

"I'll be back."

He walks outside to see Letty on the deck finishing up the call.

"Good. See you in a few."

He walks over to her and looks at her.

"You okay?"

"Yep." It's short and cold.

"Mia didn't mean to hurt you. You were right to leave Ana and get past the initial reactions."

Letty doesn't respond. The silence between the two of them takes on a life of its own and Letty can't stand it.

"I just need a few minutes to clear my head. I'm going to walk for a second if that's okay."

"Sure."

Dominic turns to go inside and Letty heads down to the beach. The space between them is small, but the distance has never been so big.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. Dom and Elena's house. <strong>

Giselle and Elena have just come back from getting more boxes to pack up Elena's stuff. They sit down at the table and have a cup of coffee.

"Do you know when they are coming back?" Elena asks Giselle.

"No. Han didn't know when her friend would be able to travel."

"The thought of Dom and bullets and all this craziness we thought we had left behind." Elena says worried. "I'm just glad he's okay. I want to see him."

Giselle leans forward and looks Elena in the eye.

"How are you holding up?"

"I mean, I've talked to Dom but I just need to see that he's alright for myself. Then I can go. It hurts because I love him. But he's where he needs to be right now."

"I'm glad everyone's okay. But I can't wait to see Han and get back to our life." Giselle exhales. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"This girl Nola is really bugging me. Han is always with her. They were picking out rental properties together the last time I talked to him."

"Here?" Elena is surprised.

"Yeah. They don't want to stay with Mia since she has the new baby. Plus, I've gathered that her friend is very…particular."

Elena looks around at every touch that she added to make this a home for her and Dominic.

"I wonder what's going to happen to this place."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. Not back to Rio. I really don't know."

"Okay, I'll be the one to say it. I know they have an 'epic' love affair and they've spent years together. But they've also spent years apart. Do you think that there is any chance they may not make it? Would you still want to be with him?"

"I can't think about that." Elena says taking a sip of her coffee.

She won't tell Giselle how many times in the back of her mind that she's wondered the same things.

* * *

><p><strong>About 20 minutes later. Down the beach from Mia's house. <strong>

Letty called Han and asked that he meet her a little ways away from Mia's house. He parks and he gets out of the car with Nola and Ana. Ana immediately takes both of their hands as they walk to meet Letty who is standing on the beach.

"Mommy!"

She lets go of their hands and immediately runs over to Letty. Letty picks her up and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Han and Nola catch up to the pair. Nola immediately becomes concerned by the look on Letty's face.

"How bad?"

"Better than I thought." Letty tries to reassure her.

Nola doesn't buy it and gives Letty an appraising look trying to read more.

"Shouldn't you be in bed somewhere?" An attempt to change the subject.

"I told her." Han says.

Letty looks up to see Dom looking at them from Mia's back deck.

"Alright baby girl, let's go meet Aunt Mia and you're little cousin Luci."

"They picked a name?" Nola asks. Everyone knows about the nameless baby by now.

Letty smiles. "I did."

She walks back up the beach to Mia's house holding Ana in her arms. Ana is acting as a sort of security blanket for Letty right now.

Han turns to Nola.

"What you want to do? Sit on the beach? Go for a drive?"

"Oh no! I hate sand."

Han laughs at her. "Of course you hate sand. Let's go get something to eat. They'll be awhile."

Letty walks up to Dominic and his face immediately lights up at the sight of his little girl.

"Hi Daddy!" Ana says so casually.

He loves how easily she has accepted him. He had been concerned after the first time he was unable to calm her down. But everything Letty had said had been true. You really can't take Ana's crying personally. She does it, gets it out and moves on.

"Ready to meet your Aunt Mia?"

"Sure." Ana says to him.

They walk inside and the look on Mia's face is priceless. You can see the excitement running through her. But she's fighting to control herself.

"Hi Antonia!" Mia says after she finds her voice.

"Hi Aunt Mia!" Ana replies happily and without any hesitation.

Letty puts her down. Ana straightens her dress and walks right over to Mia. When Mia leans down to have a better look at her, Ana hugs her. Everyone in the room is affected by the emotion of the situation.

Mia and Ana walk over and sit in the chair together and the others spread out around the family room.

"You're so beautiful Antonia!"

"I am!"

Everyone bursts out laughing at Ana.

"I don't even know where to start." Mia says with tears forming again. "When's your birthday?"

"Decembrer 29th. I'll be three." (December 26th. I'll be three.)

Mia is racking her brain trying to think of what to ask. She wants to know everything all at once and can't get her thoughts together. Letty comes over and kneels down next to them.

"Ana, tell Mia your favorite color and what your favorite thing to do is."

"Oh I like purple ewerything! It's my favorite. The dark one, not the light one! Like my dress." (Oh I like purple everything! It's my favorite. The dark one, not the light one! Like my dress."

Mia finally notices the dress Ana is wearing.

"That's some dress! Purple looks good on you."

"Tou too." Ana says noticing Mia's purple shirt. "My favorite thing to do is sim! Daddy says I'm a fish." (You too. My favorite thing to do is swim. Daddy says I'm a fish.)

Mia is in complete awe and nothing jars her from Ana's spell. She can't even think to be mad at Letty anymore when she's looking at this little girl. She wraps an arm around Letty and gives her a half hug.

"She's amazing! Thanks for bringing her home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading gals/guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter so much! I worked really hard on that one in particular! I hope this one lives up. Even though everything is over, I can't let the drama end that easily. **

**Aren't we overjoyed the baby has a name! Anyways, just for reference, if you didn't read my last story. Letty's mom in there is named Lucia and they call her Luz. So Lucia and Luci of course are an homage to her! **


	23. Meetings and Greetings

**Chapter 23 – Meetings and Greetings **

**Present. South Pacific. Outside. Restaurant near the rental. **

Han and Nola are in the restaurant's private room waiting for everyone else to arrive. Everyone agreed to meet here for dinner so that Mia and Brian could meet Nola. After awhile Dominic, Letty, Mia and Brian along with Ana and Luci arrive. Before they are fully inside the restaurant Ana sees Nola and runs to her wearing a big smile.

"Noly!"

"Hi Ana!"

They hug in greeting and Ana is seated by the time the rest of them reach the table.

"Don't lift her!" Letty scolds. "Mia this is Nola. Nola this is my sister Mia and her husband Brian. It's crazy to me you that you two are married."

They all exchange greetings and sit down at the table together. Mia gives Dominic a look as she listens to Nola and Ana discuss the menu choices like food connoisseurs including Han who has equally as expensive tastes. Dominic just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Letty chuckles at the exchange between the brother and sister.

Once the food arrives everyone starts to get to know each other.

"So Nola are you an agent? Letty and I didn't talk about it much." Mia asks.

"Oh no. I'm really just a computer nerd. I worked for the Agency to make up for something I did. But it went on longer than I thought."

"How much longer?" Brian asks.

"Nine years," she answers.

"You were under for nine years!" Brian exclaims. "There is no way I could have done that."

"Yeah, you give up a lot when you agree to something like this." Letty says looking at Dom sitting next to her.

"You've got it all back." He says taking her hand.

"What's next for you now? I mean you were pretty young when you started. You have parents, siblings?"

"I was eighteen when I started this. Both my parents died while I was working on this. They never knew what happened to me." Nola says it so casually and without emotion that Mia doesn't know how to react. "As far as what's next, I have no plans other than to watch Ana grow up."

"Den I can wear tour shoes!" (Then I can wear your shoes.)

"Of course! But by the time you grow up, you'll have a closet full of your own for me to borrow."

"I will. More than tou!" (I will. More than you!)

Mia can't get over the little girly girl that Letty has raised. In the short time Mia has spent with her, she's noticed how Ana straightens her clothes. How perfect her hair is. And now at dinner how she holds her fork. Most other two year olds are wild at the table, but not Ana. And what she is willing to eat wows Mia.

Then Mia looks at Letty. She's different too. I mean she's the same for sure, she still had a beer with dinner straight from the bottle to the chagrin of the server. But it's the way she ordered her food. There was a detectable difference in her tone. And her hair. She looks between Letty, Ana and Nola. She has never in her life seen three people in person who look more perfect. Especially since one of them was shot a week ago and one is two and the other is well…Letty.

It'll take some getting used to. She knows it's not going away since she was just informed of Letty's new net worth.

* * *

><p>After dinner the O'Conners head home and Dominic, Letty and Ana back to the rental. Nola and Han to join them. They get to their car.<p>

"Shoot." Nola says. "I left my purse."

As she and Han head back out of the restaurant, he puts his arm around her since she's starting to get tired. They exchange light and playful banter not noticing their surroundings and bump right into Giselle who is with Elena entering the restaurant.

"Oh excuse me." Nola says. When she looks up she notices the hole being burned into Han's face and can't suppress a smile. "You must be Giselle."

"That must mean you're Nola." Giselle says finally looking at her.

The look on her face makes Nola unable to contain a small laugh.

"Yes, I am. And you're Elena?"

"Yes."

"Had you could five minutes earlier you could have met Letty! And her and Dom's daughter!"

Giselle and Elena both do a double take.

"Nola, let's get you home and back on your pain meds. I think you're much safer sedated." Han teases.

He lets go of her and walks to Giselle. "I haven't had the chance to call you. We just got in today."

"I can see you've been busy." Giselle snaps. "And you didn't tell me anything about a daughter."

Both their eyes flick to Elena.

"It wasn't for me to tell you that." Han says. "It wasn't for Nola either."

"I thought they knew," she speaks the obvious lie sweetly.

"Baby, I'll see you tonight. Elena I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She's struggling hard to keep her composure.

She and Giselle walk inside the restaurant.

"Why did you do that?" Han asks.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

She grabs his arm and they walk to the car. She wants to make sure Giselle has something to see when she looks over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later. South Pacific. Rental house. <strong>

Letty is waiting in the room that is Ana's in this house. It's huge and impersonal and Letty hates it. She misses Ana's stuff and how the room just felt like her back at the compound. She can't wait to figure out their next and final move. She wants Ana to have a place that's actually hers.

She knows that's going to have to wait a few days. She needs time with Mia and Luci and Dom needs more time with Ana before they start planning out their whole lives.

Dom comes into the room with Ana.

"Daddy bushed all my teef." (Daddy brushed all my teeth.)

"That's good. I'm glad he didn't skip any."

Letty reads her a story while she sits on Dom's lap listening.

"At my old house, I had lots of books Daddy!"

"I bet you did. We'll have to get you some more. But not tonight. It's time to go to sleep.""

Ana gives him a big hug and he laughs at her trying to wrap her little arms around him. He gives her a kiss. She leaps out of his arms into to Letty's and Letty pretends to have been knocked backwards while covering Ana in kisses.

They tuck her in and walk down the hall to the room they are sharing.

Letty sags onto the bed feeling completely exhausted. Jetlag kicked in the middle of dinner and it's leaving her drained. Not to mention all the emotional stuff with Mia and meeting Luci.

"Seeing Mia was intense."

"You knew it would be."

"Yeah," is all Letty can manage.

Dominic sits on the bed and rubs her shoulders. He decides to change the subject.

"When is your meeting with Anders?"

"He just said he'd 'let me know'. He's an asshole. I can't wait to be done with him for good."

"When you fly to Virginia, I'm coming with you."

"Ana will love it. She's never been to the U.S. before. Only Europe and some parts of Asia and now here."

Dominic frowns at the memory of some of the pictures he's seen and stories he's heard. He has missed a lot. He can't wait to start to make up for that.

"We need to talk to Mia about what she wants to do now. I mean she's happy here, but that's because she had to be. She may want to settle down somewhere else now that she can. So the sooner we iron out everything with Anders, we can start making plans."

Letty sighs. The sooner they iron out everything the can the faster she has to make a decision about the rest of her life. She isn't ready. Her feelings were still too conflicted about everything. She wished she could just feel one way and be done with it. Either way, just let all the confusion stop.

* * *

><p>The next day Letty, Dominic and Ana are in the pool swimming when Han walks outside snacking even though breakfast was only an hour ago.<p>

"You have visitors Letty." He says and walks inside.

She and Dom look at each other and climb out and dry off. By the time they get inside Nola and Han are coming down the hall. They all walk into the living room together to find Anders and Coleson waiting for them.

Nola and Jamie both have kidlike smiles on their faces when they see each other.

"Good morning ladies. Since you couldn't come to my meeting, I figured I'd bring my meeting to you." Anders says in a condescending tone.

"Dom, I need to talk to you about something." Han says since this is the first time they've really seen each other since his run in with Elena and Giselle.

"I'll let you guys have your meeting." Dominic says to Letty. He kisses her forehead and the two men walk out of the house with Ana still wrapped in a towel.

Outside Dom puts Ana down and turns to Han.

"What's up?"

"You're not going to want to hear it. But after you left the restaurant Nola and I ran into Elena and Giselle."

"Shit. So she knows I'm back. I was going to go talk to her when I got the chance. She's going to be upset I didn't let her know I was here."

"That's not all she knows."

Dominic gives him a questioning look.

"Nola let it slip that you two have a daughter."

"I was going to tell her that. But I didn't want her knowing before Mia. How upset?"

"It was bad when we walked away. But when I went to your place to see Giselle last night she was…much worse."

He looks over at his daughter.

"I can take care of Ana, if you want to handle that."

"I'm going to go let Letty know I'm leaving. The last thing I need if for her to come out of that meeting and hear from you I went to see Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside.<br>**

After Lue, Toretto and Ana go outside. Anders makes himself at home and sits down.

"Have a seat," Nola says.

Coleson, Ortiz and McKnight do the same.

"Alright ladies, Jamie has filled me in for the most part. I want to start off by saying we really appreciate the risks you took. Getting those weapons, Komarov and all that beautiful cash, not to mention your going above and beyond to take care of Faerber."

His eyes flick to Nola, but hers and Letty's go to Jamie. They both worry about the trouble going against orders in Switzerland may have caused.

"Don't worry, I got a promotion."

Letty smiles at him. "Of course you did. You can do no wrong."

"My orders were not to use any agency resources to go get Nola and to be back in 72 hours after I cleaned up our mess in Germany."

Anders can't help but smile. He likes the way Jamie always gets the job done, no matter what he has to work with.

"Besides our case alone would have gotten me a bump anyway."

Dominic comes into the house.

"I have to go out for a bit. I'll see you soon." He informs Letty.

He gives her a long deep kiss and she doesn't need to ask where he's headed. When he's gone, they resume.

"Where's your new home base?" McKnight asks Coleson.

"Wherever you are."

"Which brings me to why I'm here," Anders says finally getting to the point. "We would love if you'd both come to work for us. You both have skills that would be very useful."

Letty had been distracted since the interruption, but now she's fully alert to the meeting.

"The Agency didn't care about my daughter being kidnapped or Nola be held against her will and shot. Why the hell would we come work for you?"

"If you were under the agency's protection, which you would be if you worked in Coleson's new unit, that wouldn't be the case in the future."

"I'll pass. You've screwed me over enough Anders." Letty says defiantly.

"I'll do consult work whenever Jamie needs. But I'm done being your pet." Nola says in a similar tone.

Anders is disappointed by their responses but keeps moving forward.

"The offer will always be there and we sincerely hope you change your minds."

He pulls out his briefcase starts to pull out files and other documents. He hands them both an envelope.

"The Agency wants you to be compensated monetarily for you work."

When they open the envelopes to find checks for $1 million dollars each Nola rolls her eyes and Letty scoffs. Anders smiles because even though he officially doesn't know they walked away from that bank rich, he has his suspicions.

"This is laughable with what we brought in for you," Letty says.

"I don't think either of you are desperate for money. But if you came to work for us officially…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Okay, the next thing is where do you want your stuff delivered?"

"What stuff?"

"Clothes, shoes, Ana's toys, that stuff. Jamie raised hell until my boss agreed to let you have your personal things back."

"Here's fine," Letty says.

"It'll be here in a few days."

He hands Letty some more things.

"You can't be charged with any crimes in the future Ortiz. That part of the deal isn't extended to your boyfriend. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

He stands up and so does everyone else.

"Thanks ladies. Goodbye."

Anders walks out without another word.

Before the door closes Nola and Jamie close the distance between the two of them and kiss. Letty smirks and walks out to find Ana.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but not much pain."

"Did you get my present?"

"Yeah, the doctors told me about the surgery they performed. So you expect me to pop out little Colesons?"

"As soon as you're feeling better."

"Done. When will you be back?"

"Three weeks. I still have to transition out my more sensitive cases. Then I'm off for a few months."

"Can't wait!"

They kiss again and he leaves to catch up with Anders.

She finds Letty in the kitchen getting a snack together for Ana.

"Where'd he go?"

"To see _**her**_." Letty answers bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! I was gone this weekend and didn't get a chance to update. Sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. **

**I forgot a very important note last chapter! Thanks Str8BKChick for naming Luci! I had two other names in mind! **

**And thanks MrzLettyOrtizToretto for the suggestions! **


	24. Whoever Said Words Don't Hurt Lied

**Chapter 24 – Whoever Said Words Don't Hurt Lied**

**Present. South Pacific. Dom and Elena's house. **

Dominic pulls up to the house and debates whether to park in the garage and go in through the kitchen as he normally would. He decides to park on the street and knock on the front door of the house. Dominic and Giselle are equally surprised when they see each other. He pulls her into a tight hug and squeezes her.

"Thank you."

"You're the first person to feel that way about it. I ruined a lot of lives with that picture."

"You saved mine."

The look on his face is one that Giselle has never seen before. He loves this woman. She finds herself again torn, this time between what she did for Dom and what she did _**to**_ Elena.

"Now we're even," she finally replies to him. "She's upstairs."

Giselle leaves to give the two of them some privacy.

Once he's fully inside Dominic notices all the boxes. By the looks of them they've been hurriedly packed. He heads up to the steps and to their bedroom. Inside he finds Elena sitting on the bed facing away from him.

He knocks on the doorframe. She doesn't look surprised when she sees him standing there. Her eyes are puffy and he knows she's been crying.

"You didn't have to come."

"You knew I would, that's why you were packing so fast. Where are you going to go?"

"Argentina. I'm actually leaving soon. Giselle's going to send the rest of my stuff when I get settled."

"You could stay here if you want, keep this house."

"I…couldn't do that."

He can tell she changed what she was going to say. He walks over to the bed and sits next to her.

"Elena, I'm sorry you got hurt."

She smiles a humorless smile. "Me too. When we got together it felt right. We both were carrying someone with us and we both understood that about each other. I still do understand. I wouldn't ever expect you to give this up. I would have done everything exactly the way you did it. It just hurts like hell because I'm on the other side of it. I'm losing you and I'm reliving losing him."

He reaches for her but she grabs his hands stopping him.

"I can't be in your arms. I'll never be able to let you go if I am. And I'm not getting into a losing fight."

He folds his arms across his chest to keep them in check. He doesn't want to make anything harder for her than it already is.

"So a daughter?" Elena asks, tears running down her face.

"You sure you want to talk about this?"

"Yes. What's her name?"

"Her name is Antonia and she's 2 ½."

"Wow."

Her urge is to lash out about her keeping him in the dark, but she knows that's just the will to fight in her. She knows that if he's forgiven her it's for good reason.

"I bet she's beautiful."

He just smiles.

"Will you let me know that you're okay? That you're settled and safe?"

"I can do that. It's part of the reason I stayed. I knew you'd worry."

"Thank you. Do you need money or anything else?"

"You already gave me money Dom. I saw the deposits in my accounts. I'm good."

"I just want to make sure."

"You have made sure."

"I feel like it's not enough. Like I should do more."

Elena wipes her face and stands up.

"Out you or I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Okay. Please call me."

"I will."

He walks towards the door and turns back to look at her. She walks over to him and gives him a tight hug that lasts for a long moment. Then she kisses his cheek and walks swiftly into the bathroom closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Present. South Pacific. The rental house. <strong>

Nola and Letty resume their conversation after she gives Ana her snack.

"It's probably my fault. I probably hurt her little feelings last night."

"No, it was inevitable. I do wish I could have seen the look on her face though."

They sit down at the counter.

"Oh it was so good! I wasn't really even out to hurt her. It was that Giselle chick I wanted to piss off. Her, I don't like. Han told me how she involved herself in this after he asked her not to."

Letty turns all the way around in her chair to look at Nola in the eye.

"What the hell is going on between you and Han? You're like joined at the hip. You two are looking very friendly."

Nola smiles. "We have a lot in common. We clicked from the first night I met him back at the spa. The real question is what's going on with you and Toretto?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling conflicted. I'm just pissed off and having the source of all that anger in front of me is hard. Especially since I didn't even know how angry I was until I was with him again. I don't know which one is going to present itself at any moment."

"You did not drag me to this sand covered desolate hell for nothing. Lay it all out there for his ass. Then see where everything stands after. All our stuff is not going to fit in this house so we need to figure that out soon. And it's not fair to Ana to watch you two play house and wake up to you in the same bed together every morning if that's going to come to an end."

Letty sighs. "I thought about that this morning actually. She's so happy having us both together all the time."

"But if you're not happy eventually she's going to be miserable. I think you need to say what you're thinking. Carrying it around is what's making it so heavy. Don't spare his feelings and tell him not to spare yours. At the end of the day no matter what you say to each other you both know you still love each other and neither of you are pansies. So you can both take it."

"Yeah, I know we need to have that conversation. But Ana's always here and we've been known to get…intense. That's definitely been a hold back for us."

Nola stands up.

"So Ana won't be here when he gets back. We can be gone for the rest of the day. I mean if she and I go shopping…"

"Geez, that would give me a week. Take your boyfriend with you. You're not allowed to drive my daughter even when you're not on drugs."

"Haha." Nola says with a sneer.

* * *

><p><strong>Later. <strong>

Dominic comes home to an eerily quiet house. No Ana, no Han, no Nola and no Letty.

He walks through again and a note on the dresser catches his eye. He picks it up. It has the contact information for Mia's ob/gyn on it. He puts it down frowning. She wasted no time trying to get on birth control. That, and everyone pulling a disappearing act, has him quite annoyed.

He hears the front door close and walks out into the living room to see Letty walking in.

"Hey," he says trying to feel out her mood.

"Hey," is all she says back.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out to pick up a few things."

"How was the meeting?"

Letty walks further into the room and leans against the back of the couch.

"It was good. Got everything worked out and got paid for my trouble."

"Yes, because you need more money," he teases.

"No, what's really funny is that fact that Anders asked Nole and me to come work for him."

"What!"

"I'm serious. I told him where he could stick that offer."

She walks into their bedroom and takes off her shoes. She turns around and faces him.

"How was _**your**_ meeting?"

"It served its purpose. She's leaving to go to Argentina."

"It's good that you got to say goodbye to her. Since you left her in the middle of the night sleeping."

"It's easier to say goodbye to her. She's not as bitchy."

Letty laughs. "Better a bitch than a coward."

"If you open your eyes and see what's so clear to everyone else in the entire world, I left _**for**_ you!"

"Thanks for that. It's greatly appreciated. No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"You hide behind sarcasm because you can't face your issues head on, but _**I'm**_ the coward?"

"At least I know we have issues! You make it seem like we can pick up right where we left off three years ago and keep it moving like nothing happened!"

He steps closer to her.

"EVERYTHING HAPPENED! And not just to you like you seem to think. I thought you were murdered. I couldn't feel shit accept anger and rage and fucking guilt when you died! For three years I walked around thinking you were dead. What were you doing? Living in mansions, vacationing all over Europe, collecting expensive trinkets, building your new wardrobe."

"You fell in love with someone else! You felt that. You built a whole new life without me!"

"The only reason I loved her was because of you. Because I was messed up over you."

"What about every other woman you slept with in the last three years?"

"They were warm bodies."

"She wasn't. She's everywhere. Mia turned over the picture of you all at her baby shower so I wouldn't see it. Your car smells like her. Some of your clothes. I've seen pictures of you kissing her on the same beach I walked on the Ana. It makes me sick."

"So say something! I'll never drive that car again. I'll buy new clothes. Stop finding new ways to be pissed off at me without telling me."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of old ways to be pissed at you too."

"Oh I know you do. And I feel guilty enough about all of those too!"

"You should feel guilty. How could you leave like that? How could you?"

"Letty…"

"No answer the fucking question! How could you? I never left you! Never! Not once! When you went jail, I went with you! When you were on the run for a crime I was cleared for, I stayed with you! When you hopped all over South America, I was there! Stealing fuel tankers! Laundering money! Heisting TVs and fucking DVD players, yep I was fucking there too! You didn't have the right to decide for me!"

Dominic is staggered for a few, but they've gone too far to stop now.

"You have no sense of self-preservation! You would have never made that choice."

"You're right! I would have never made that choice. You were my life. You were my air. _**I**_ couldn't live without _**you**_. Leaving you would have killed me. So I want to know why it didn't kill you."

He walks over to her and puts his hands on her arms and looks her in the eye.

"It did kill me," he says. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I talked myself in and out of it for hours. I couldn't bear the thought of you in jail, in a fucking cage. Living like an animal. Fighting for your life. Or getting stabbed because you said the wrong thing or looked at someone the wrong way. Getting raped by correctional officers. That outweighed the pain it caused me to walk away."

She shrugs his hands away and takes a few steps backwards and crosses her arms in defiance.

"I lived that life. So I have no sympathy for you having to live with just the thought of it. I lived with you in a cage for years. Praying everyday that you would make it back to me. I sat in class as a fucking 17 year old kid wondering if while I was taking my final if you were in the middle of some fight. I wasn't even allowed to visit you without Luz because I was underage. When I came to see you only to hear you were in solitary. Or when I did see you not being able to touch you like I wanted, kiss you like I wanted."

"You're so unyielding. You won't even try to understand my side of shit. Don't you get how I wanted none of that for you? I just wanted you safe and to have a normal life."

"Since the moment I really saw you at sixteen and you really saw me, there has been no life without you."

"I feel the same way. And that vision never included you locked away from me."

"Okay, so what was your long term goal? Were you leaving for a few months until shit cooled down? Of course not! You would have told me that and we would have planned to meet up."

"No, I was leaving to let you go home and get on with your life. You've always deserved more than what I can give you."

"Well, now I don't want to trust you, I don't want depend on you. I don't want to risk not being able to live without you again. Because I don't want you to ever be the one doing the walking again."

"So you're going to what, keep me at arm's length for the rest of your life?"

"I'm going to do whatever I need to do never to feel the way I felt that morning again. I was awake when you left. I heard you say you love me. I felt you staring at me. I heard your breathing. Your footsteps. The door close. I listened to my whole life walk away from me. So if arm's length is what is takes to never feel that again, I'm all for it."

"Even if it rips us both apart in the process!"

"Yeah, well you took it for granted that I'd be exactly the same and run right into your arms and brush off everything that came before."

"No, I took for granted that this time apart broke you as much as it did me and that you couldn't live like this anymore. That being together is what we _**both**_ needed to be whole again."

Letty rolls her eyes.

"You should have never broken this shit and we wouldn't need to be fixed. So what were you going to do? What was your plan?"

"Just to lay low and stay under the radar."

"Meet a nice girl in Panama and settle down?"

He scoffs at her. "Never."

"Never? So you were going to what be celibate for the rest of your life?"

"I hadn't thought that far."

"Well, if you were never planning to come back to me…"

"Damn it Letty! You make things so much worse than they need to be. You torture yourself with irrelevant shit!"

Letty rubs her face.

"It may be irrelevant to you but it was on my mind. I had her inside me. Your baby and I couldn't stop thinking about how I could never have this with another man. How I needed you. And how you could possibly be sleeping with someone else. Taking pleasure in another woman, when the thought of anyone else repulsed me. I needed you."

As her eyes get watery, he walks over to her.

"I needed you too."

He reaches his hands out to her and she backs away again, this time up against the dresser.

"Don't touch me. What would have you said if Mia called you and told you I was pregnant?"

"I…" he stumbles over the words. "I would have wanted our baby to be safe in a stable environment. I don't know Letty, I really don't know."

"You should have been there when I threw up everything I put in my mouth for five months. You should have been there when I started spotting randomly and wasn't due for my period and was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. When I peed on that pregnancy test your ass should have fucking been there! I knew you wouldn't come back, I knew it. That's why I did this shit."

"I should have fucking been there! You're right! So haven't we learned that us being apart doesn't solved shit."

"Actually, I fixed everything while I was away. I took care of the shit that was in our fucking way. I solved a lot of problems."

"So you can take care of everything on your own? You don't need anyone else anymore?"

"I didn't say that. I said I don't want to need you."

Dom's temper boils over and he punches a hole in the wall next to the dresser. Letty doesn't even flinch at the outburst. She walks over to the bed and sits down. She covers her face.

The next time she speaks her voice is so soft and calm it makes the entire room feel strange. "The thing I'm most angry about the moment that I needed you most, you weren't there."

He sits down on the floor across the room from her.

"When Fenix caused me to wreck my car on that road, I was so grateful that I could even get out."

As she starts to talk about this moment in their separation his eyes cling to her face and his ears hang onto every word. It's the thing he's always wanted to know but now that it's here he's afraid of it.

"I pulled myself out of my car window and I was…relieved. But only for a second, maybe not even that long. Before I knew anything he was standing over me and he shot me right in the chest."

Dominic's whole body tenses and he couldn't unlock his fists if he tried.

"And he just walked away and left me there bleeding out. My car was on fire." Tears are forming in Letty's eyes and she's staring through the wall in front of her. "And my first thought was, if I burn to death Dom won't know it's me. Even dying I was using my last bit of life for you. I wanted you to know for sure it was me and not be left wondering. I wanted you to know about our baby."

"I pulled myself out of that wreckage to a few feet away and put my hands over my gunshot wound. I felt all my blood running through my fingers and taking me with it. And I still wanted to stay alive because I didn't want to fail you. That's how much I love you."

She looks over at him abruptly with tears running down her face.

"And if you don't love me that much. I don't want to be with you."

She gets up and walks into the bathroom. Leaving Dom sitting on the floor with his hands on the sides of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd love to hear opinions on the Dotty rumble! **


	25. What Do I Say To That?

**Chapter 25 – What Do I Say To That?  
><strong>

**Present. South Pacific. Rental house. **

Dominic listens to the mix of her quiet sobs and the running shower. He gets to his feet feeling completely defeated. How does he come back from this? What words could he say to make any of this better? None. And right now he doesn't even have the energy to try.

He hears the front door open and Ana, Han, and Nola coming inside. He walks out to the living room and sees Han bringing in what has to be a truckload of shopping bags.

"Daddy!" Ana smiles up at him. "Look at my new dwess." (Look at my new dress.)

She spins around.

"It's beautiful baby." He barely recognizes his own voice.

When he speaks Nola finally takes a good look at him and her eyes narrow as she takes in the sight of him. Then she fights a smile.

"She's always been an excellent boxer," Nola says.

Dom can't help but smile when Han starts to laugh.

"So how about you take care of that hand?"

He looks down and notices his bloodied hand for the first time. He and Nola head into the kitchen where he rinses it off and she passes him the antiseptic.

"So did you guys get it all out there?"

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"Did you? Now is the time."

"I really don't have anything I need to get out there. I do have a question for you though."

"Go for it."

"What was she like when she was with you?"

Nola smiles as the distant memories come back. "Well, when I first met her she was…" She looks Toretto in the eye and realizes that holding back the details is best, "hurt. With that, still she was snarky and sarcastic. Wide awake and only hours out of surgery, but still she refused all but minimal pain meds because of Ana. She was so determined. She wanted to be with you. She didn't do all this stuff just to say 'oh well let me cut my losses and run'."

"You sure about that?"

"Aren't you? She could have done that three years ago."

He doesn't respond.

"I mean, I honestly get both of your points of view. For you you've been walking around for three years with guilt and loss and unimaginable pain. And you would have given anything for a chance to be with her again. Now that you have that chance you don't want to waste it. I get why this is so easy for you to move on from. I mean when death is your obstacle everything else must seem small."

He leans back against the counter.

"You tell her that?"

"Hell no. No matter what I'm on her side. Oh and the baby thing is lost cause. She's not ready to do it again yet."

"You mean with me?"

"You can't look at it like that. She wouldn't ever have one with anyone else. It's just that it was the time in her life she felt the most vulnerable. She's not anxious to get back there."

He opens his mouth to say something, but Nola stops him.

"Listen I get it! You missed all that and you are anxious to have the chance to do it again. Just take my advice and let it go."

"Right now you know Letty much better than I do, so I'll listen to you."

"You'll listen to me?" She says in mock surprise. "Alright, let me get it all in now! She had to make the toughest decision of her life hours after being shot, while looking at her baby on the sonogram for the first time. You have to look at it from her side too and think about how emotionally messed up she must have been when she agreed to let me kill her off. I mean, you're right, she didn't have to think you were dead and I'm sure she knows how that hurt you. But I know you're just as glad as I am that she didn't because you would never want to see her live through that."

"No, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"But this was no cake walk for her. She lived a fake life for three years. If she said the wrong thing or made one slip up she would have been dead. She had to walk on eggshells every minute of everyday. And she did all this while raising Ana. You just can't expect her to come out of that completely free and uninhibited. But that time was all worth it for her. Until like five or six months ago when you started falling for that Elena chick, that's when she started to change. Then she got to come here and see how interwoven in your life she is. It's like a twist of the knife. No matter what you never had to doubt her heart."

"No, I always knew that shit was for me. That's what made it so much worse that she was gone. If I didn't leave and if she wasn't trying to clear this up for me she wouldn't have died."

"It's honestly not about who suffered the most, that's why she's unfazed by you being so happy she's back from the dead."

"It's about the love part. We're just letting the other shit get in the way."

"I mean if you don't love her enough or if she's replaceable…"

"Then what the hell did she even go through all this for?"

He turns to face her.

"What kind of computer nerd are you? I thought they were all fat reclusive guys living in their mom's basements. You're like a psychologist too."

Nola laughs. "The internet is filled with lots of useless knowledge. Including how to counsel couples who've had to deal with issues like being undercover for years and coming back from the dead with secret babies. What I don't get is how you both can be so reasonable when you're talking to me but both be such assholes when you're talking to each other."

"Believe it or not, we were worse as kids."

"Oh I believe it. Letty all hopped up on hormones must have been fun."

"Yeah, at least we didn't flip a dresser and break everything in the house this time." Dominic reminisces.

"Good thing. This is a rental. I'm going to go put Ana to bed."

Nola walks out of the kitchen.

When Dom heads back into his and Letty's bedroom she's still not out of the bathroom yet but the water is off. He goes over and lets himself in and closes the door behind himself. Letty is standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

They just look at each other in the mirror for awhile. Neither of them makes a move to close the distance between them.

"If you don't think I would die for you, give up my life for you, you're mistaken. I cut my heart out and left it on that bed in the Dominican Republic. I just took for granted that when I left I took yours. And I'm sorry for that."

Letty doesn't reply to him, but she does turn around to face him, resting her hands on the sink.

"You've had way more opportunities to play martyr than I have. And you've stepped up and taken the bullet every single time no matter how much I wished you wouldn't. Your willingness to lay it all down for me scares the shit out of me. Three years ago the fear of losing you to jail or some reckless bullshit we got ourselves into was the biggest thing in my life. Now that I know what it's like to have you gone, I don't fear anything more than wasting the moments I have with you. So you've proven your love the most. But that's just due to lack of opportunities to prove it not due to lack of love on my part."

Letty starts to tap the brush in the palm of her hand.

"I know that my being with Elena hurt you," he takes on the burden of bringing up their most taboo subject. "And I know you can't stop thinking about it."

Letty looks at the floor.

"Let me give you some new things to think about if you must think about Elena. When I'm at the beach with her, I think about how you tasted like salt the whole time we lived in Cabo. I hate her chin because it's missing that scar you have."

Letty's hand goes to the scar automatically.

"I get bored watching her sleep and have to get out of bed and do something else. In my entire life I have never gotten bored watching you sleep. She and I don't talk in the morning because I'm used to quiet because you never get up early. I loved her because she was in love with a dead guy and I was in love with a dead girl and we would never expect to have all of each other. She knew exactly how I felt about you and would never force me to try to give you up or work through it. She knew that to be with me, she was always going to have to be with you too."

She wraps her arms around herself and is unable to speak. He walks over to her and grabs her and slides to the floor with her in his arms.

"You're irreplaceable in my life and in my heart. I will never leave you again. I will never make you doubt my love again. And I will never make you feel the way you felt that morning again. Just please give me a chance to be the one doing the proving."

Letty frees her arms from between them and wraps them around his body and still doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Letty. Please forgive me. Please."

She just nods her head into his chest and he holds onto her tighter knowing that he finally has her back.

They sit there just holding onto each other without another word. Both too overwhelmed to speak. Dominic slowly picks Letty up and carries her out of the bathroom to the bed and sits her down on it.

He gets down on his knees in front of her and just stares at her tracing her face with his fingertips. Then her neck and her back and down her sides to her thighs. His fingers roam all over her body remembering her sameness and noting her differences.

She places her hands firmly on the sides on his face. After a few seconds of taking each other in they connect their lips in an intense kiss that leaves them both struggling to breathe but with no desire to pull apart.

"I love you, I missed you." Letty chokes out with all the breath she can muster.

"I love you too. Believe that. Don't be scared with me again."

"I won't."

He pushes her hair back and moves his lips over the scar on her chin and she sighs from his perfectly placed kiss. He hoists the nightgown up around her hips and lets his hands grope her butt.

Her lips continue to move over his face then to his neck. She takes the time to run her tongue over his neck to his ear and back. Letty sweeps his shirt over his head. Then plants a series of kisses and nibbles on his shoulder. As he rubs his hands under her nightgown and up her back she becomes more aroused.

Dom is overcome with the desire to look at her body fully and removes her nightgown. Underneath he finds nothing but a pair of little underwear. She slides further back on the bed making room for him to climb on.

He grips her breasts in his hands and massages them. She groans from the pleasure of his hands on her body. For the first time her mind isn't clouded by the emotion of reuniting with him or the conflict that made her unable to fully love and trust or the anxiety of someone's life or life changing deals in her hands. There is nothing but them in this moment loving each other fully without barriers. And it felt damn good.

Letty reaches her hands between them unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down freeing his hard on. He lends her a hand and pulls them the rest of the way off. Crawling more on top of her, Dom kisses her with renewed longing. With more ferocity than even the first night he saw her. Alive. Back from the dead. Not a dream.

He uses his mouth to taste her body. Her pulse pounding in her throat as he puts his mouth there. He moves further down her body and takes her nipple between his teeth. Rolling it between them and flicking it with his tongue.

He removes her underwear and digs his fingers into her flesh as he takes them off.

She opens her legs wider beneath him signifying her readiness. He takes his penis in hand and guides himself deeply into her opening. He groans from the pleasure of feeling her around him. And she whines from the feel of him inside her. For a second, or eternity, they press their foreheads together and savor the moment.

But sentimentality gives way to desire and they start to move their bodies at a frantic and vigorous pace. He reaches under her and pushes her knee towards her body allowing him better access into her body.

"Damn it Dom!"

He pounds into her with no control over his movements. His body moving on its own will. Hers rising off the bed to be closer to his. His mouth searching out hers and grasping onto her lips.

"You taste so good." He growls into her mouth.

He pulls himself on his knees bringing her with him and moves her up against the headboard. Letty wraps her legs firmly around him and he thrusts in and out of her wildly. Both of them coming at the same time. She claws at his body and takes short shallow breaths. He holds onto her so tightly he starts to leave handprints on her body.

"You know I love you right?" Dom asks breathlessly, needing to confirm she got the message.

Letty nods against him. "There is no doubt left in my mind."

"Good."

He rubs his face against hers and then punctuates their confirmation with a long and deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry, I know some of you wanted more of a pursuit! I had it in my mind that they'd break up for a bit while Letty learned to trust him or went away with Nola to clear her head. But nothing I wrote came out properly. Once I started to think of the lines and dialogue for them getting their stuff together it flowed. So you know my motto…the story goes where the story goes! **

**There are couple references to my other story here like the scar on her chin and the overturned dresser. So if I haven't hounded you into to reading it by now, here's another plug! :-D **

**Please review! Let me know what you thought. And as always thanks so much for reading this. I truly know that you don't have to and appreciate every time you take the time to do so!  
><strong>


	26. Starting Over

**Chapter 26 – Starting Over **

**Present. South Pacific. Rental House. **

Dominic is awakened by the slight padding of little feet on the hardwood floors in the hallway. He scoops his boxers off the floor and puts them on just as the door opens.

"Hey Little Lady."

"Hi Daddy," Ana whispers. "I would like water pwease." (Hi Daddy. I would like water please.)

Letty opens her eyes and looks at her daughter. "Okay sweetie."

As she starts to sit up Dominic places his hand firmly on her back indicating for her to stay in bed. It still amazes Dom how easily Letty wakes up for all things Ana. He walks around the bed to Ana and they head to the kitchen.

"You're not going to pee in the bed are you?"

"No!" Ana says smiling at his absurdity. "Pee goes in the potty Daddy."

"Alright, I just had to check."

He reaches into the cabinet and gets her a cup and then gets her water out of the refrigerator. He puts her on the counter to drink it.

"Daddy, are we going to get a new house tomowow?" (Daddy, are we going to get a new house tomorrow?)

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Han and Noly were saying that you and Mommy were 'made up' and we would get a house. But I didn't see any make up and didn't know if the house pawt was real." (Part.)

Dominic laughs loudly. "No, we made up means that we're...best friends again. Not that we were wearing makeup. I don't know about tomorrow, but we'll look for a house soon. We have to talk to Aunt Mia about it."

"Is she going to live with us?"

"Probably not with us, but near us. We have to stay close so you and Luci can spend lots of time together."

Ana finishes her water and gives the cup to her father.

"I like that baby!"

"Good, so do I."

He takes her to the bathroom and then puts her back to bed.

* * *

><p>In the early morning hours Dominic comes out of the shower to a still sleeping Letty. He sits on the bed and his movements cause her to open her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry. Good morning."

"Hey," she says sleepily and then yawns.

He sits down on her side of the bed. She rolls onto her back to look at him.

"Last night was intense."

"It was."

"I've been up most of the night taking in everything you said to me."

"I've been trying really hard not to hurt you Dom. That's not what I wanted."

"I know. That's not what I wanted either."

She sits up and looks him in the eye and gives him a kiss.

"I know you do. I'm not going to act like I'm never going to be pissed off about any of it again. But I'm not going anywhere."

"I expect you to be pissed at me. Quite often actually." They both pause to smile. "But that last part is what's important to me. I don't want you going anywhere or thinking about going anywhere, because it will never cross my mind again."

"Better not. I'll hurt you."

"I got that message last night."

"Good, I meant every word I said last night."

"So did I."

He leans forward and gives her a heartfelt kiss. Taking her top lip into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. Letty reaches over and removes the towel from his waist and climbs her naked body into his lap never allowing her lips to leave his.

Dominic moves his hands in frenzied motions up and down her body. Grasping onto her still missing her like he's been away from her for three years. Like he didn't taste her mouth or feel her body against his merely hours ago. As if he hadn't held her in his arms while he lay awake feeling her breath on his chest. He didn't know how long it would take before his mind and body accepted that he was really seeing her, holding her, making love to her.

Letty lifts herself slightly and reaches down to push him inside her. She bites down on her lip from the pleasure of all of him. Dominic groans and holds onto her tightly. Both of them moving together and pushing into each other.

Neither of them had been able to get through one time together without the words faster or harder coming to mind. Slow always turned to fast. Gentle always turned to furious. Still never translating to reality.

Dominic lies back on the bed overwhelmed by the feel of her. Letty moves herself over him creating an in and out motion to makes his heart pound and her stomach tighten. When his breathing and hands clinching her hips signal his imminent orgasm she removes herself from him and strokes him through it.

"Shit Letty."

Taking only seconds to catch his breath he puts two fingers inside her and uses his thumb on her clit to encourage the convulsions of her climax out of her.

Dom engulfs Letty in his arms and rests his cheek against the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later.<br>**

When the sun is much higher in the sky Dominic walks into their bedroom and stops on her side of the bed and places a kiss in the center of her back. Her body shivers as she awakens.

"Mia's here with Luci. Brian and I have to go out."

Letty just nods and yawns. She pulls herself out of bed and goes to brush her teeth and pull on some clothes. She walks out to the kitchen to see Mia, Brian, Luci, Ana and Dom all there waiting for her.

"Good morning," Mia says.

Letty can't help but smile having all the people she desperately wanted to be with under one roof.

"We stopped and picked up breakfast since I know you don't cook and you don't get up early enough to go get anything."

"I've managed so far." Letty grumbles.

Mia just smiles at the familiar attitude of Letty in the morning.

Letty walks over and takes Luci out of Brian's arms and kisses the sleeping little girl.

"Too cute."

"See you later." Dom kisses Letty. Then Luci and Ana.

"Bye baby." Brian says to Mia and then rubs Luci's cheek.

After they leave Mia fixes herself a plate of food and sits down beside Ana. She takes advantage of a quiet, hands free moment to eat.

Mia eyes Letty who rarely takes her eyes off Luci.

"You're good at that." Mia comments.

"Well, I've done it all before."

"That you have. So are you going to do it anytime soon?"

Letty looks up at Mia. "The funny thing is I know he didn't even put you up to this. You Torettos love trying to get me pregnant."

"Mommy, what's pwegnant?" (Mommy, what's pregnant?)

Mia spits some of her drink. Letty gives her a look before turning to Ana. "It's when a woman has a baby in her belly."

"Are you pwegnant?" Ana asks with wide eyes. (Are you pregnant?)

"No baby, I don't think so."

"How does a baby get in there?"

Mia is barely keeping her composure. Letty turns red.

"Daddies put them there."

"Otay." Ana finishes her drink. "I'm done. May I see Noly now?" (Okay. I'm done. May I see Noly now.)

Letty gives Luci to Mia and helps Ana wash her hands.

Once she's out of the room Mia doesn't attempt to control her laughter anymore.

"Shut up."

"At least she's still young enough where the simple answers are good enough. If she would have asked you how Daddies put them in there I would have broken out the video camera."

Letty shakes her head.

"So Dom's ready to have a baby?" Mia asks thinking about the 'you Torettos' comment.

"Yeah. It's come up a few times." She has to actively avoid rolling her eyes.

"How exciting! I can't picture you pregnant. That's going to be fun."

"Uh, time out." Letty says. "That's not happening. Ana is enough for me right now."

Mia looks shocked. "That's an important thing to not be on the same page about."

"Yep."

"What are you going to do?"

Letty looks confused. "What do you mean what am I going to do? I have an appointment with your doctor to take care of it. Why do you think I asked you for it?"

Mia struggles with whether or not to say what she's feeling to Letty.

"Letty…if Dom really wants a baby…"

"Then _**I**_ should have one?" Letty snaps.

"That's not what I was going to say. You should just consider his side of it."

"It's my body and Dom already has a baby. He should be more appreciative."

Mia holds up her free hand in surrender. "Okay. I wasn't trying to upset you. I'm sorry. Want to hold Luci while I finish eating?"

"Of course! You pop out all the kids, I'll do the holding."

Mia hands Letty Luci and continues eating.

"Can I ask why?"

"I used to want Ana to have a sibling. But everything is still so hectic and crazy and up in the air I can't even wrap my head around a baby right now."

Mia looks at her. "What's up in the air? Are you and Dom having problems? Things have been tense every time I've been with you."

"I mean, no more than always. They've just festered longer. The bigger issue is where the hell we're going to live. That's really up to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah, you came to this island because you had to. Are we staying here now? Are we moving somewhere else?"

Mia stares off into space a bit. "I hadn't thought about it. Between Luci and you my brain is fried."

"Well we're going to live wherever you want to live. But we have to find a house and get Ana settled before I throw another thing her way. Then once I'm settled I don't know if I'll want another thing thrown _**my**_ way. The idea of calm and peace is very appealing lately. It's another one of those things. When I was away from Dom, I wanted it a lot. Especially when Ana was around one. But now time has passed and things have changed it's not a place in my life I want to revisit."

"Wow," is all Mia replies.

* * *

><p>Dom and Brian return a couple hours later. Ana is napping, Han and Nola are out and Luci is sleeping on Mia's chest. Brian sits down next to her. Dominic takes Letty by the hand and leads her outside.<p>

"You bought a new car." She feels her stomach doing flips from the excitement of never having to get into his other car again.

He wraps his arms around her. "Of course I did. I told you, just tell me. I'll fix it. You'll do anything for me. You have to know I'll do the same."

He kisses her neck and breathes her in. She pulls out of his arms and turns to look him up and down.

"You aren't the only one who can get a new wardrobe."

"I see that."

She gives him a kiss. "I talked to Mia and she wants to stay here. But get another place maybe stateside for hurricane season. So we've covered clothes and cars. Let's go buy a house."

"I'll call a realtor right now."

He grabs her by the hand and walks her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So now to get them settlled into a new life! Then you guessed it! It's ending! I'd say around Chapter 35 if not sooner! **

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review! I'd love to hear you thoughts. **

**Sorry for those of you who wanted Elena and Letty to meet. Letty was too volatile for that. I believe in the end it would have made her more tortured. Right now she's just a figment of her imagination through pics. I didn't want that real life memory to go along with all the other stuff she was upset about. I tried writing it but it didn't work in a way I could live with.  
><strong>


	27. Put a Hold on that Sunset

**Chapter 27 – Put a Hold on that Sunset**

**Present. Ob/Gyn Office. **

Letty is in for her appointment with Mia's doctor.

"So everything looks fine. We can put the IUD in for you once you get your period. As soon as you get it, call my office and we'll get you in the same day. It only takes about 10 minutes and you shouldn't have much if any pain. So I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you. See you in two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day. Rental House. <strong>

It has been a few days since Dominic and Letty started looking for houses.

Letty comes out of the bathroom and has the urge to scream. Piled high and in some places taller than her are boxes of her belongings. Nothing neatly packed. It's all just thrown into boxes. They may not even be hers. They could be Ana's or Nola's things.

"This is a disaster." Letty says. "We have got to find somewhere to live."

"We will." Dom says smiling at her frustration. "Then we get to unpack all this."

Letty lets out a loud frustrated groan.

"It's your fault, why do you need so much stuff?"

"I bet less than a quarter of it is mine. It's those two!"

Dom walks over to her from behind a tower of books.

"Well, we have to find a house big enough to house Ana's theme park. I mean last night I found seven trunks of baby clothes."

"Where did you find those? We can take those to Mia's house tonight for Luci."

"The damn dining room."

They head out to the living room where they find Ana sitting on Nola's lap. They are with their two realtors looking through books of pictures.

"This one is gated all the way around and has guard posts. It also has two sets of staff quarters. But the stables need repair."

"How much repair?"

"A lot. But the land is worth what you'd put into fixing that."

Letty walks over and leans over Nola's shoulder and shakes her head.

"Why do you need so much space?"

"For my horsies to live!" Ana answers.

"See. Ana knows."

"I just know that Jamie works a lot and it's not going to be the same as the compound with people everywhere. You're going to be all by yourself most of the time."

"Noly won't be by herself. She'll have my horsies!"

"And her ego!" Dominic adds.

"See Letty, I'll never be lonely."

Nola passes her the other book in her lap. "These are the ones Linda brought for you. I think the 6th and the 8th and the 13th ones are really nice and they have plenty of room for add ons."

Dominic gives her a look.

"Not that anyone asked me." She says but the then mouths the numbers to Letty again.

The realtor heads around the couch and looks through pictures with Letty and Dom. Letty sighs at the pictures. Dom puts his arm around her waist.

"We don't have to rush it. If it gets too bad, we'll put this stuff in storage. Or in Nola's new mansion. Let's just see a couple more today and see what happens."

"I have one that just popped on my radar today and I haven't had a chance to look at pictures yet," Linda says. "But it may be worth a shot."

"Alright." Letty agrees.

"I want to see this property Rosalie," Nola says to the other realtor. "I want to see how much money I would have to put into the three things we talked about. I also like the other one but I have no desire to live in an all white house so it would have to wow me."

"See you later Nole." Letty says.

"Bye bye!" Ana says.

"Bye guys. Antonia, if you come back with a house I'll give you a present."

"Mommy, Daddy! Tou have to pick." (Mommy, Daddy! You have to pick.)

"Ana, she'll give you a present anyway so don't worry about it." Dom tells his daughter.

"So true." Nola says as they walk out.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time. South Pacific. Dom and Elena's house. <strong>

Han pulls up to the house and the front door is ajar and he lets himself in. Giselle is taping up a box.

"Need any help?"

"I would love help. But you have your hands quite full lately."

"I've had been here everyday and most nights. And I've invited you to go with me when I go there."

"Yes, I bet Letty would love to have me over."

"Letty has so much else on her mind right now."

Han walks over to her and puts his arms around her.

"Well, I don't want to upset your girlfriend."

"I only one upsetting my girlfriend is me apparently."

Han kisses her and Giselle smiles.

"Well, I'm done all this. I just need to send it to Elena when she asks for it. So how long before we can leave?"

"It may be a minute. Dom and Letty are inviting the whole team here to meet Ana and to see Letty after they get settled into a place. But we could leave…"

"Yes!"

"…and then come back later."

"When can we go?"

Han laughs at Giselle who is practically bouncing out of her skin.

"Tomorrow. I just want to say goodbye to everyone."

"Say your goodbyes tonight at Mia's! I'll get a flight for the morning…early!"

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later. For sale property. <strong>

Dom and Letty follow Linda over to the house that she told them about. When they get there Letty gets Ana out of her car seat. Before they are inside Letty is taken aback by the house. It's a very large house but not obscenely so.

It's not on a main road so there is a lot of privacy.

They go inside and Letty doesn't say a word just takes it all in. When they head into the kitchen she pays little attention to the spacious counters and expensive appliances. But she's drawn to the view out the sliding glass door of the yard and beyond.

"It's so peaceful," she comments to no one in particular.

"Mommy, look at the simming pool!" Ana yells.

Dominic watches his two women falling in love with their new home. They head upstairs and look at the bedrooms and bathrooms but Letty is too far gone by then. Letty walks out onto the balcony in the master bedroom and takes in more of that view.

Dom takes Ana down the hall to what would be her room.

"You like this room Ana?"

"I do, is it mine?"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Can we make it like my old room?"

"Don't you want something different?" Letty asks walking in.

"No thank tou, Mommy."

Letty shakes her head and looks at Dominic. Linda walks into the room.

"What do you think?"

"We'll take it." Dominic speaks Letty thoughts aloud.

"We can definitely try to talk the price down and get some things added on."

"Don't worry about it Linda. We can take care of anything else. Just tell them that we want it done fast. Like within the next couple days."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later. Rental house. <strong>

Han walks in to find Nola pawing over pictures of houses.

"Find anything yet?"

"Not yet. Did you see your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He walks around the couch and sits next to her. "She seems to think _**you're**_ my girlfriend."

Nola smiles down in at her books. "There is no way is hell I'd be with you. You're too high maintenance."

"Ha! From you?"

Letty and Dominic walk in with a sleeping Ana that Letty carries to bed.

Dom sits down across from them.

"Giselle and I are leaving tomorrow. We'll be back soon. Did you find somewhere?"

Letty walks back into the room. "We did."

Nola finally looks up with a smile. "Did you? That's great news."

"I'll take you to see it tomorrow Nole. Did you say you were leaving Han?"

"Yeah, but we'll be back for that get together you're planning."

"Good." Dominic says. "You coming to Mia's tonight with us?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Han answers. He turns to Nola. "You going to be there?"

"Nope. There's a property I want to see tonight. I'm still homeless."

"That's because you want too much," Letty chastises her.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening. Mia and Brian's house. <strong>

Mia and Giselle are inside the house getting dessert together. Luci is in Mia's Mei Tai sleeping soundly.

"So that's her huh?" Giselle asks.

"Yep."

"She's not what I pictured all these years. I mean I'd seen her before when she entered Campos' race. And of course pictures. But she's different than I thought. Maybe I mean that she and Dom are different than I thought they'd be."

"How so?" Mia asks.

"They seem to…like…orbit each other. They're not touchy feely like I imagined they would be. But they don't need to be. You can just feel how much they love each other and how they are drawn to each other."

"They've been in love their whole lives. So we better feel it." Mia laughs.

"Does she hate me?"

"If this were years ago, I'd say for sure. But now I don't think she cares. Everyone's safe. That's really all she cares about."

They take the dessert out to the back porch then head to the beach. Ana is sitting on Han's lap chattering about her new house.

"I can't wait to see it Ana." Mia says to her.

The family and friends sit out on the beach and talk until late into the evening. Luci is inside in her crib and Ana is in the guest bed. Han and Giselle have left already. Mia and Brian are inside.

Dom and Letty walk down the beach in silence until she abruptly stops and sits. He joins her in the sand.

"So this is it? This is where we end up?" Letty says staring out at the water.

"I guess so. But there is this one thing I want to do before we ride off into the sunset."

"What's that?" Letty says looking over at him.

"Make you mine forever."

"That happened a very long time ago."

"Actually you agreed to something awhile ago and you have yet to pay up."

"What was that?"

Dominic reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. No black box. Nothing huge that represents the fortune they have. A simple ring with a completely circular diamond in the middle.

"Mia found this ring in my Dad's stuff after we left LA for Mexico. It's not my mother's. He buried her with hers and it didn't look like this. This was in an envelope in a box with a note that said one day. Nothing else. We'll never know for sure what it was for. But I have my suspicions. One day. Those are the exact words you used when I asked you to marry me the first time. I think I was meant to give you this ring because the person who it was for never received it."

Letty reaches out and takes the ring between her forefinger and her thumb. Tears threatening an appearance as she eyes the ring.

"Dom…" But she loses her voice.

"Marry me."

"Of course," she says quickly bringing a wide smile to Dom's face.

He takes the ring from her and places it on the finger that signifies commitment and forever. Then he admires it on her hand. He kisses the back of her hand and then her lips.

"How's tomorrow?"

"Let's move into our house first."

"Always making me wait."

"I've always been worth the wait."

"That you have been."

He moves his mouth back to hers and she turns her body to face him.

"Everyone's coming here in a few weeks, seems like a good time for a wedding."

"How about just an elopement?" Letty suggests.

"Nope, a real wedding with flowers and bridesmaids and all that."

"Oh gosh."

"It's your punishment for being away for so long."

Letty kisses Dominic. "Fine, a wedding it is. It should be interesting."

"Well, nothing with us is ever boring." He pulls her into another kiss. "Mrs. Toretto, can't wait for that."

Letty smiles as she gives him another kiss. "Me either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So 35 is probably not going to happen I'm definitely on the 'if not sooner' end of that estimate I gave you last chapter! **

**Anyways, please review and let me know your thoughts. I'm getting excited because I know the ending for sure now! :-D **


	28. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 28 – Wedding Plans **

**Present. Dom and Letty's new house. **

It's been two weeks since they found their house and with the help of a lot of money and movers and furniture and an Italian painter to paint a mural on Ana's wall they are finally fully moved in.

Letty, Mia and Nola are all at Letty's house in her room getting a last minute fitting for their dresses. Nola is standing on a step stool being pinned. Mia is sitting on lounger and Letty is crossed legged on the bed.

"So it's only three more days until the wedding!" Mia says excitedly. "Ana's going to be so cute as the maid of honor. Her dress was so adorable."

"She's so excited. She was so squirmy during her dress fitting." Nola adds just as excitedly.

Letty doesn't respond to either of them. Mia gets up and waves her hand in front of Letty's face snapping her out of her daze. Mia and Nola exchange a look.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. What were you saying?"

"Ana as the maid of honor is going to be the cutest thing ever."

"Oh yeah, I like the dress you picked for her Mia." Letty responds still a little out of it.

Mia doesn't miss the undertone of her statement. "But not the dress I picked for you?"

"I'm just not a dress girl."

"You know, that's the one thing I was excited about. When you came back all high heels and expensive clothes, I thought dresses would make the list."

"Nope, you can be just as feminine without the wind in your crotch."

"True, but that all goes out the window when you say stuff like crotch." Nola says.

"Well, I could have said out of my p…"

"OKAY! The bigger issue is how the hell do you keep the **_sand_** out__ of your crotch living here?"

"Stop wearing a dress everyday. I mean I have never seen you in a pair of pants other than when you go horseback riding or when we pulled those jobs."

"Your friendship amazes me," Mia comments. "You two are so completely different."

"Nola's different from everyone. No one functions in the real world the way she expects to."

"That's why I have enough money to create my own reality."

"I'm done Miss McKnight." Donna, the seamstress, says to her.

Nola gets down and takes off the dress. She gives it to Donna without looking at her. Mia gives her a wide eyed look and nods to Donna. Letty laughs quietly.

"Oh uh, thank you." Nola says insincerely.

She rubs her hand over her scar before pulling her other dress on.

"When are you getting that fixed?" Letty asks.

"The doctor said had to wait at least 2-3 months."

"I will have these dresses ready for you ladies tomorrow night."

After Donna leaves Mia turns back to Letty.

"So what's really going on?" Mia asks.

"Nothing. It's really not important."

"What is it?" Mia presses.

"I think I'm going to get my period on or the day before our wedding."

"Oh shit!" Nola says.

Mia laughs uncontrollably.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh, the irony. You and Dom are always having sex and now the time it's almost mandatory, you won't be able to."

Nola chuckles too.

"Both of you shut up! That's not funny. The last thing I want to do is spend the first day of my period in a snow white dress!"

"Ooooo." Mia says. "Damn."

There's a knock on the bedroom door and they hear the crying baby through it.

"Come in." Mia says already preparing to feed Luci.

Brian comes in and hands over Luci for her feeding.

"Wait until Dom finds out," Mia says.

Brian looks confused. "Until Dom finds out what?"

"Nothing." Letty says. "Get out. And you two shut up."

"Don't worry about me. I'm going home. I'm meeting the caterer in a couple hours and I need to take care of some stuff before that. My man's coming back tomorrow. Oh and Letty, I'll get a little extra from Jamie to make up for your sexless honeymoon."

"Get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs. <strong>

Brian walks back outside to Dominic.

"They're talking about you up there."

Dominic smiles. "Letty or Nola?"

"Mia. She was saying something about you finding something out."

"I wonder what they have up their sleeves. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough."

"With the three of them, it's probably nothing good."

Dominic laughs. "You're right about that."

"So you ready for this?"

"Been ready. I should have done this in the DR like I was thinking. But when our job went to shit I chose wrong."

"This is still unbelievable to me. I mean I still remember getting that call saying she was dead."

"Yeah, me too."

"Now we're about to have a wedding. It's like some shit from a movie. But then again, isn't everything we've gotten into like a damn movie?"

Dominic laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"When are Rome and Tej getting here?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Rosa will be here with Nico in the morning. The whole family should be here before the wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later. Nola's house. <strong>

Nola drives up to her new house and parks her car out front and walks inside. Her maid comes over to her and Nola looks her up and down.

"Hello Miss McKnight."

"Hi Christiana."

"Here's your mail."

Christiana hands her the mail and stands there looking nervous.

"What is it?"

"Uh nothing."

"Well, go clean something."

The girl rushes off. Nola rolls her eyes and heads upstairs to her suite to take a shower and finish organizing Jamie's office. When she walks into her bedroom she sees that her closet door is open and the light is on. She puts the mail down and walks towards it.

Before she reaches the door Jamie comes out. They both are immediately wearing kid in the candy store grins.

"This closet is pure insanity. And why do you have guns stashed all over the house?"

"Old habits. So you're the reason Christiana was a nervous wreck?"

"Yes. I told her not to tell you I was here."

"So you like the new place?"

"It's insane. But I expected nothing less from you. I don't care where we live. Just who lives there."

Jamie goes over to her and gives her a kiss. She returns it with enthusiasm and takes off his suit jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. He unzips her dress and pulls it off her shoulders and lets it hang around her waist. She covers her scar self consciously. He moves her hand. They walk backwards and fall onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Evening. Dom and Letty's house. <strong>

Letty walks into the kitchen to find Mia and Ana together.

"Tonight we're having more people come over! Their names are Tej and Roman. They are Uncle Brian's friends."

"A lot of people want to see my Mommy and Daddy get married."

"They do." Letty says. They both look over at her. "Donna, just called. She got delayed on the dresses. She'll be here in the morning with them."

"She said tonight!" Mia says. "What time tomorrow?"

"She says 9:00."

Mia sighs deeply and tries to keep her cool.

Dominic walks in with Rosa and Nico. Nico is walking shakily on his feet.

"Look at him!" Mia says. "V, would be so proud."

"He would." Letty agrees.

Mia and Rosa take the kids out to the yard.

"You ready for all this?" Dominic asks her, pulling her into his arms.

"I am. I'm actually glad I listened to you."

"Wait, what was that?" He cups his ear listening.

"I'm actually glad I listened to you."

"That's almost a 'you were right Dom'."

"But not quite."

"I picked up the rings today. Resized and ready to be on your finger in two days."

They kiss each other just as a loud ruckus enters the house. When they turn around Brian is coming in with Roman and Tej.

"Is this the Mrs.?" Roman says loudly lifting Letty off the ground and spinning her in a tight hug. "Took you long enough to get here. My man was waiting forever for you."

When he puts her down. Brian introduces them. "Letty, this is Roman. And this is Tej."

"I'm actually normal. So I'll say hi." Tej says. But he still pulls Letty into a hug.

"Nice place Dom." Roman says looking around and then going into the refrigerator.

Letty laughs. "The family got bigger while I was away."

Ana runs into the house. She immediately draws all eyes to her.

"Guys this is Ana, my daughter." Dom says proudly.

Roman stoops down on her level. "Hey Ana, I'm Uncle Rome. Thank God you look like your mother."

"Han already told that joke."

Ana gives Roman a hug. "Welcome to my new house."

"Love her." Roman says.

Just then Nola walks into the house carrying a lot of binders.

"I love her too."

Tej and Brian help her and putting everything on the table. Mia comes in with Rosa at almost the same time. They all exchange greeting and introductions.

The doorbell rings.

"That would be the caterer, Marco. I rescheduled with him since Jamie came back yesterday."

"Well, you deal with that," Letty says as she hustles everyone else out to the yard.

When Nola and the caterer come back into the kitchen and Mia is there looking over Nola's books.

"Is this the menu you have planned?" Mia asks.

"Some of it," Nola answers.

"We can't serve this food. No one would eat it."

"I know for a fact that Ana would eat everything on that menu."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the guests?"

"It'll be fine. I have it handled."

"Clearly not. Let me just…"

Nola cuts her off. "I know it may be different for you to have food that isn't prepared in the manner that cavemen used to. Over open flames and all. But it'll be fine."

"Is this the bride Miss McKnight?" Marco asks.

"No, the groom's sister."

"Who knows all the people here well enough to know that this menu isn't going to fly."

"Listen, I didn't comment on that ugly dress you're making me wear…"

"What! What did you say!"

"You heard me! The dress is ugly! But I'm going to shut my mouth and wear it. So try just shutting your mouth."

Mia moves closer to her.

"Well, your menu sucks! And I won't shut my mouth! You have no clue what you're doing!"

"Good thing I don't care what you think! Just because you're used to acting like a savage in your daily life doesn't mean you can't be open to trying something new."

"You stuck up b…"

Dominic, Brian and Letty all coming running into the kitchen because of the yelling. Roman and Tej linger in the doorway watching in amusement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dominic demands.

"Nothing Dom, it's handled. We're just having a disagreement." Mia explains concisely.

"Over what?" Letty says fuming.

"The menu." Nola says.

"And my apparently ugly dresses."

Letty looks at Dom. "I take it back. We should have eloped."

"No!" Mia and Nola say at the same time.

"Baby, let's go home." Brian suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. Everyone go home and cool off." Dom says. "Nola can you meet with the caterer at your place?"

"I can." She turns to Marco. "We can walk through the set up tomorrow night."

Nola turns and walks out. Not too long after Mia and Brian gather up Luci and go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Later. Dom and Letty's bedroom. <strong>

Dominic and Letty are just out of the shower and sitting on their bed.

"What the hell happened tonight?" Dominic asks.

He takes her brush and starts to brush her hair.

"I guess it's stressful planning a wedding." Letty laughs. "I wouldn't know. I just have to put on a dress and walk downstairs. That's why I'm letting them handle it."

"I can't wait to get you out of the dress after the wedding."

"You better have all your fun tonight. We're not sleeping together tomorrow night."

"What?" He stops brushing.

Letty grins at his reaction. "You wanted a traditional wedding. It's tradition that brides and grooms don't see each other before the wedding."

"We can omit that part." He says kissing her shoulder.

"Nope. You can sleep in one of the extra rooms."

"Rosa and Nico are using one, Tej and Roman are here. And Han and Giselle will be here tomorrow."

"Han and Giselle can stay at Nola's with Tego and Santos. She has plenty of room. Or you can sleep at Nola's."

"Hardball."

She turns around to face him wearing a big smile. "You're wasting precious time."

He pulls her t-shirt off and kisses her. "I guess I better use my time more wisely." He places kisses up and down her throat and stops. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning. Dom and Letty's House. <strong>

Mia is having her final fitting and Letty is sitting on the lounge chair reading and waiting for Mia to be done.

"Do you think my dresses are ugly?"

"They're just dresses Mia."

"Letty?"

"The dress you picked out for Letty is gorgeous." Nola says walking in. "The dresses you picked for us aren't my style, but it doesn't matter. It's Letty's day and I don't care how I look…to an extent. I'm sorry I'm difficult." Nola walks fully into the room and shuts the door. "No, wait that's a lie. I'm sorry I was difficult with you. The menu you saw were the specialty items I ordered in small quantities for Ana and me. Here's the entire menu."

She passes the menu to Mia. Mia looks it over.

"Well, why didn't you just say that last night?" Mia steps down off the stool.

"Because I never explain myself or justify myself to anyone. So it's something I have to get used to."

Letty sits back watching the whole exchange with a smirk. "Aren't you to just so cute?"

"Since we're being so open and honest I have something else to tell you."

Mia and Letty both look at her waiting.

"I had Donna alter my dress some more. That's why they weren't ready last night."

Nola picks up her garment bag and pulls out her dress.

"I guess you're something _**I'm**_ going to have to get used to." Mia says shaking her head but not in anger.

Letty smiles to herself. "I'm so glad I made Ana the maid of honor."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night. Brian and Mia's place. <strong>

The night before the wedding everyone gets together for a barbecue at Mia and Brian's house. Han and Giselle show up to the party last.

"Hey Han," Letty says. "Hi Giselle."

She sees them arrive as they are walking up to the house.

"I can't believe you and Dom are getting married." Han says.

"Me either," Letty comments back.

They make their way into the party with the other guests. Dominic walks over to Letty with Ana.

"Mommy, I told Daddy tour dwess was beautiful!" (Mommy, I told Daddy your dress was beautiful!)

"She did. I can't wait to see it. I'm going to sleep here tonight. Am I allowed to come back in the morning for setup?"

"Of course. Just stay out of our bedroom."

"Not words I'm loving to hear. It better not be a common phrase once you're my wife."

"Maybe cut back on pissing me off once I'm your wife and I'll see what I can work out."

Letty leans up and kisses Dom. "I love you."

"I love you."

They kiss again. Before they pull apart Ana kisses the side of both their faces.

"I love tou both!" (I love you both.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN – To everyone who wanted to have the wedding in the story. You probably gathered from this chapter, it's for sure going to be included. As a matter of fact, it's in the next chapter. I hope I capture it well. I'm kind of jittery like it's my wedding day.  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone for reading and all the reviews! Please keep them up! It's fun to see them and read what you all have to say. **

**As far as me writing a new story after this…it's not looking good. :-( I have one in mind but no plot to turn it into anything. So I'm going to mark that in the I don't know pile. **


	29. The Big Day

**Chapter 29 – The Big Day **

**The Wedding Day. Dom and Letty's new house. **

Letty wakes up on the morning of her wedding to a beautiful day. She looks out the window and sees the mowers packing up. They have apparently finished the yard. The wedding chairs and arch are being set up. She can't help but smile at the conventionalism of this day. Other than the fact that her two year old is the maid of honor, it's just like every other wedding. Not what she would expect.

She looks down on the scene and sees Ana running around in her nightgown happily. She knows that must be Dom's doing because Mia isn't here yet and Nola is busy.

She opens the balcony door and inhales the…scent of cut grass. She runs back into the house slamming the doors shut. She barely makes it to the toilet before all her stomach's contents are expelled.

"Fuck!"

She realizes that scent is still making its way into the room and vomits round two which is all stomach acid. She manages to crawl over and shut the bathroom door and make her way back to the toilet.

Letty reaches into her robe pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She calls Mia.

"Hey Letty…"

"I need you to get here now."

"I'm almost there. What's wrong?"

"Just come."

She hangs up and calls Nola who she knows is downstairs overseeing the set up.

"Can you come up here and close my balcony door?"

"Sure." Nola says. "On my way."

When Nola gets to the room she makes her way over balcony and closes the slightly ajar door and locks it. She hears Letty in the bathroom and goes in.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Letty opens her mouth to answer but has to turn back to the toilet again. Vomiting is actually starting to become painful.

"Shit. Are you okay?"

Letty shakes her head. Nola walks over to the sink and gets her a cup of water. As she hands it to her, Mia comes running into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on? Are you nervous?" Mia is alarmed to see Letty on the floor.

Letty shakes her head and sips the water and immediately vomits again.

"It smells like grass." Letty manages to choke out.

Nola breaks into a wide grin.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mia asks.

"It means we're not having a wedding here." Nola answers.

After a few seconds Letty pulls it together enough to talk. "I'm 100% sure I'm pregnant Mia. When I was pregnant with Ana I couldn't stand the smell of freshly cut…"

Her stomach starts to bubble again and she turns back to the toilet heaving out bile and spit.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Excitement runs through Mia. "Dom is going to be so happy!"

"Not when I vomit on him during our vows."

Letty lays down on the floor. Nola goes to get her a pillow and puts it under her head.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asks. "We can't cancel it."

"As long as that smell is out there, there is no way I can go out there."

"Well, is it all grass or just freshly cut…?"

"Don't say it. Just the word makes me want to hurl." Letty puts her arm across her face. "Damn it!"

"It's just freshly cut Mia." Nola answers.

"When's the last time you cut the grass at your place?" Mia asks her.

"A week or more. It's definitely been long enough not to have the smell."

"Let's move it there."

"Sure. I'll get it done."

Nola hands Mia the cup and pulls out her cell phone.

"Jamie. Tell the staff we're moving the wedding there and to make sure the house is spotless."

"Okay…"

"I'll explain later."

Nola leaves the bathroom but in her hurry she doesn't close the door.

"We have to confirm it Letty. I mean it could just be nerves."

Letty rolls onto her side and moans. Mia sits behind her and rubs her back.

"Get me a test. But I know what it's going to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs.<strong>

Nola runs through the kitchen to the yard. Avoiding Dominic, not wanting to explain anything just yet. When she gets outside she sees Tej, Han and Giselle and passes them too.

She runs over to the men setting up the arch.

"I need you to move this to a new address. We have a gazebo there so we won't need the arch. But the chairs, tables, everything. It all has to go." She hurriedly gives the address and they start packing up the arch, chairs and tables. Luckily the tents weren't up yet.

Nola runs over to Han, Giselle and Tej. "I need you guys' help. We're moving everything to my house."

"What!"

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain. We just need to move it. Giselle will you call the florist and give them my address and tell them to go there?"

Giselle looks confused but asks for the number.

"Han, call Marco the caterer and let him know. Tej, I need you to call the DJ."

Just as she finishes dispersing jobs and information Dom, Rosa, Nico and Brian come out of the house.

"Nola, what the hell is going on? Why are they packing all this stuff up?"

"Toretto, keep your cool. We're moving the wedding to my house."

"What! Why!"

"Letty isn't feeling well…"

Dominic walks away from Nola without letting her finish. Fear that Letty's changing her mind starts to overtake him. He runs upstairs to his bedroom but Mia runs out of the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Not before he catches a glimpse of Letty on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asks panicked. "Is everything okay? Is she okay?"

"Everything is fine. Go to Nola's house."

"You're moving the whole wedding and you're not going to tell me why?" Dom asks.

"No." Mia says firmly. "This is the happiest day of your life. Trust me on that. Nothing is wrong. Now go over there and take Ana. We'll get her dressed when we get there. Why don't you help get everything ready over there. I have Letty and she'll be there ready to get married soon."

Dominic looks down at his sister doubtfully. But Mia stands her ground and looks at him just as seriously. In the end he gives in.

"Damn it Mia!" He looks past her at the bathroom door. "I'm trusting you right now."

Mia kisses him on the cheek. Dominic turns away from her and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>A hour later. Nola and Jamie's place. <strong>

Dominic is pacing back and forth in the entryway. All the guys are with him. Rosa and Giselle are occupying Ana, Nico and Luci.

"So what the hell happened?" Roman asks.

"I don't know. I went up to talk to Letty, but Mia wouldn't let me. I'm not sure but I swear I saw her on the floor."

Nola walks by on her phone.

Dominic rubs his head and face and leans the palms of his hands on a large table in the center of the entryway. He has never felt so helpless and out of control and it isn't a feeling he could get used to. He slams his hands down on the table and walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later. Dom and Letty's house. <strong>

After a long while Nola comes back. By then Mia has Letty off the floor and on her bed. She's also gotten her to drink and eat a bit.

"Everything's running smoothly at my place. Your husband to be is worried out of his mind though. I think he saw you on the floor."

"I can't believe this," Letty says. "I can't believe it. I just found out about this baby and it's already changing my whole life." Tears are forming in her eyes.

"This is a good thing," Mia reminds her.

Nola pulls a test out of her purse. "Mia said you need a confirmation."

Letty takes the test and isn't shocked by the digital 'pregnant' that shows up. "These tests have really come a long way. It was one line or two when I was pregnant with Ana."

Nola gathers their dresses and a giant bowl for Letty to vomit in. Mia puts her arms around Letty who holds a towel over her nose and mouth as they go outside and get into the waiting limousine. Letty is barely inside before she's putting the bowl to use. She throws up everything that Mia had her eat.

"Damn it. I'm a mess." She throws up again.

"No you're not. Once you get away from the smell you'll be good. We have plenty of time for you to rest and eat before the wedding."

Mia gives her the towel to wipe her face and Nola takes the bowl. She has the driver stop and tosses the vomit on the side of the road and gives Letty back the bowl in case she needs it again.

"You're slumming it empress." Letty cracks, leaning her head back feeling weak and drained.

"Yeah, well don't ever say I don't love you."

"Any other severe aversions I need make sure to get rid of?" Mia asks.

"Only thing that comes to mind is hot dogs and that didn't bother last night at your place."

"Alright. If you even remotely think something is or may bother you, tell us and we'll get rid of it. Are you telling Dom before or after the wedding?"

"I don't know Mia. I haven't thought that far."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at Nola's they don't use the front door and they head up the back stairway. Letty immediately brushes her teeth and showers and lays down to rest for a bit. Nola brings her crackers, fruit and water while Mia goes to find Dom.<p>

"Hey," she says to him.

He jumps to his feet when his sister enters the room. "She okay?"

"Yep. She's good. She's resting. She just needed a change of scenery."

Dominic looks at her inquisitively but doesn't push the issue.

"So at 3:00 when I'm standing there waiting with the minister she'll be there?"

"This is her wedding, I'll make sure she's late. But don't worry, she'll be there!"

He hugs his little sister committed to trusting her.

"Now I have to go feed my baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Later. Nola and Jamie's room. <strong>

Mia is dressed and ready to go. Letty is getting her hair and makeup done. Ana is getting her hair done in a beautiful up do. When she's finished it's accented with the tiara she wore for her birthday party.

"That's too cute," Mia says.

She helps Ana into her dress. It's a long dress that is the same color as Mia and Nola's dresses, with a large bow on the back.

Nola walks into the room carrying Luci.

"Brian forgot her dress and has to go back and get it."

Mia rolls her eyes and takes Luci. "Can you finish with Ana? I'm going to change her."

"Sure." Nola says handing over the baby.

She bends down and zips Ana's dress. "Alright, I need to you go to the potty right before we start the wedding because we won't be able to do in the middle."

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Giselle walks in carrying a portable bassinet. "I figured you'd need this for Luci. It was in one of the rooms downstairs."

"Thanks."

"Ana you look gorgeous!" Giselle comments.

"Thank tou."

"Ana, can you go with Giselle?" Nola asks. "She'll take you to Han."

"May I have a nack?" (May I have a snack?)

"One that's not messy," Letty says.

Ana gives her mother a kiss and leaves with Giselle.

"I'm going to go triple check everything." Nola walks out.

"So is this the day you envisioned Mia?"

"It's the day I _**hoped**_ for. But no, not what I envisioned. I used to think I'd be subject to leather skirts at a court house. Or in the middle of a street race or something crazy. Then I thought you two might never really get married. You guys were really happy for awhile in Mexico so I thought you would just leave it as is."

"We were happy in Mexico. But we couldn't settle down without you nearby. Especially after Leon got married and moved. It just wasn't the right time."

"Well, Dom told Brian that he was contemplating it in the Dominican Republic until that last job got messed up."

"Yeah, that's when things felt the most right. At least I thought so."

"When you," Mia takes a deep breath "died. I thought Dom had gotten all the happiness he would ever get out of life."

Mia gets up hugs and Letty, careful not to get in the way of the hair stylist or mess up her makeup.

"I'm so glad you're back and Ana's here and whoever this new person is." Mia touches Letty's belly. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Definitely not until after the ceremony. I'm not sure exactly."

"Ooooh! I'm so happy!"

"I can tell." Letty says. "As long as I can avoid more episodes like this morning I think I can get used to it."

Mia smiles at her. "Good luck keeping up this mopey attitude after you tell Dom. It's not going to work."

Letty smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>A hour later. Outside.<strong>

Dominic, Brian and Han are outside waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Giselle saw her. She said she looked fine."

Dominic is still worried about Letty and what he saw this morning.

"I'll stop worrying when _**I**_ see her."

"Well, that's going to be soon." Han pats him on the back.

Nola walks over to them with Ana.

"I just took her to the bathroom, we're about ready to start. I'll be right back to get you Ana to walk down the aisle." She turns to Han with a coy smile. "You look nice."

"I saw your boyfriend."

"I saw your girlfriend."

She walks away to help Letty.

"I'll tell the minister we're ready." Brian volunteers.

Dominic cranes his neck looking toward the house to catch a peek at Letty with no luck.

"You ready Ana?"

"Yep. Are tou ready Daddy?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs. <strong>

Mia is straightening out the back of Letty's dress. The photographer is snapping some candid shots of her. There are other photographers outside doing the same.

"You look amazing." Mia comments.

"I feel weird." Letty says. "But happy."

"You should. No one has ever been so beautiful walking down an aisle." Nola says.

The three of them head downstairs. Mia goes to check and make sure everything is in place and to get Ana.

"You ready?" Nola asks.

"Yeah," Letty says. Her heart is pounding out of her chest. "I hope I don't trip or something stupid."

"You won't."

Mia comes back with Ana.

"It's time for your big moment baby. You still want to walk by yourself? It's a long way. You can walk with Mia or Nola."

"I can do it Mommy!"

Christiana comes over to them and hands all four of them bouquets of flowers. The bouquets are all made up of white roses and calla lilies.

"Thanks." Mia says.

"Ana, when they ask you for the ring, I'll give it to you okay." Nola reminds Ana.

"Okay, I'm weady!" Ana says smiling an enormous smile. (Okay I'm ready.)

When the music starts Nola heads down the aisle first. Soon followed by Mia.

"Alright go ahead. You're the prettiest person here! Go show them."

"Mommy. Tou're the prettiest."

With that Ana heads out the back and out into the yard with Letty smiling behind her.

"So don't trip and don't throw up." Letty whispers to herself.

When she walks outside and sees the decorations she realizes for the first time in her life why little girls dream of this day. It's more then she could have envisioned. There are chairs out in the yard. In the distance she sees the white tents with the tables underneath. But right before her is enough of a sight. There are white chairs and dozens and dozens of flower arrangements everywhere. The wide gazebo is covered in flowers and little lights.

Everyone is standing and watching as she walks down the aisle. Up ahead she sees Nola, Mia and Ana. Across from them are Han, Brian and…him.

Once her eyes meet his they can't look anywhere else. Once he sees her all his fear and worry disappears. She'll be his wife within minutes. She's more than happy to be the one giving him everything he's ever wanted. The magnetism between them makes her forget she's walking to him, but instead makes her feel like he's pulling her to him.

When Letty steps up the first step into the gazebo, Dom moves forward and takes her hand. Just the feel of her hand in his sets off the butterflies in her stomach. He feels a jolt of electricity run through him as their fingertips meet.

They are only vaguely aware of the people around them taking their seats and the minister starting to speak. Talking about the meaning of marriage and the commitment they are undertaking. But their hearts already know and understand the meaning. Their bodies have made the commitment countless times. And they have two symbols of their perfect love right here with them.

"Dominic and Letty have decided to speak their vows to each other instead of reciting the traditional ones," the minister informs the guests. "Dominic."

Letty passes her flowers to Mia. Dom wraps an arm around her waist, pressing her body to his and kisses her. She licks her bottom lip to savor his taste.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait."

He takes a breath and takes both of her hands in his.

"I have been in love with you my entire life. I just didn't realize it until I was 20 years old. We have spent too much time apart for too many different reasons. Out of a lifetime we've barely had moments. But my vow to you is that I'm never being apart from you again. Nothing will ever come between us. Thank you for giving me forever, I will give you nothing less than always in return."

Dominic traces his fingertips along her face.

"How the heck do I follow that?" Letty says with the smirk that Dom imagines every time his mind conjures the image of her face. "All I want, all I need is to walk through the rest of my life with you. My vow to you is simple. I vow to love you and need you and to make you happy and to be happy with you for the rest of our lives."

The silence follows is large and powerful.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asks.

Brian reaches into his inside pocket and gives the ring to Dom. Nola gives Ana the ring.

"I have it Mommy! I did my job!" Ana passes the ring to Letty.

"You did." Tears coming to Letty's eyes. "You did a great job."

Letty turns back to Dom and emotion is overwhelming them both.

"Dominic place the ring on Letty's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, and in all ways."

Dom takes Letty's hand and has to clear his throat before speaking. "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you and only you," Dom adds, "at all times, in all places, and in all ways."

Tears runs down Letty's face at Dominic's improvisation.

"Letty, place the ring on Dominic's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, and in all ways."

With a voice that's cracking, Letty says, "I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love you, at all times, in all places, in all ways."

Letty puts the ring on Dom's finger and kisses the back of his hand.

"Dominic and Letty have vowed their love and their lasting commitment to that love in front of God and these witnesses. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Letty throws her arms around his neck and he lifts her off her feet pulling her lips into a long, sensual and loving kiss. A kiss that lasts so long that all the guests begin to hoot and whistle. When he places her back on her feet their lips stay attached to each other. When they pull away winded they share another short soft kiss.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Toretto?"

They turn to their family and everyone claps. Dominic lifts Ana into his arms and puts his arm around Letty. His wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – *SCREAMS LOUDLY* Sorry! I'm so excited that Dom and Letty are married. That would be the perfect ending of FF:6 for me. And if they screw it up, I can reminisce about this. :-D :-D :-D**

**In the flashback of Chapter 14 Letty talks about what makes her sick when she was pregnant with Ana.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review! I'm dying to know your thoughts! **

**If you're interested in seeing my vision of Letty's wedding gown. I posted a link in my profile. **


	30. The Big Night

**Chapter 30 – The Big Night**

**The Wedding Day. Nola and Jamie's house.**

Dominic and Letty walk back down the aisle with Ana and go inside the house. Mia and Brian hold hands and follow them down. Nola takes Han's arm and does the same.

Inside Dominic, Letty, Mia and the minister go off to sign the marriage license.

"Did you have fun Ana?" Brian asks his niece.

"I did! I want to do it again."

"Not today." Nola says laughing.

"Never as long these two don't mess it up again." Han adds.

After they finish signing the marriage license, they take a lot of pictures and make sure to include Luci. Finally, when the photography is done, everyone leaves Dominic and Letty to talk.

"You look so beautiful. You took my breath away coming down that aisle."

Letty kisses him.

"I love you. I'm really glad we did it this way."

"One day I'm going to get that 'you were right Dom'. It's so close."

She lays her head on his chest and he puts both his hands on her back.

"I thought you were backing out on me." He admits to her.

Letty snaps her head back and looks at him. "No! No way! I just wasn't feeling too great."

"What happened? Were you on the bathroom floor when I came up?"

"Yeah. I'm…I wasn't feeling well."

He looks at her but doesn't press it as the thought 'we have the rest of our lives to talk about it' crosses his mind.

They go back outside to their wedding reception which has already turned into a party in the time it took for them to take pictures.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening Dom and Letty are joined at the hip. For dinner and dancing and toasts and cake. All their friends taking a turn to congratulate them. Each getting a chance to embarrass the couple. To tell stories of their childhood. Their teenage years. Their many separations and how their love endured it all. Their Ana.<p>

At the end of the night Mia gets up and grabs the microphone. Letty is next to her.

"Alright single ladies, it's time for the bouquet toss."

"You going to catch it?" Han asks Giselle.

"I won't try too hard. But if it happens…"

He gives her a kiss.

Giselle, Rosa, and all the boys' dates get out on the floor.

Across the room Nola is talking to Jamie.

"Come on Nola. Get up here." Mia says calling her out.

Nola looks up at the sound of her name.

"Absolutely not."

Letty leans over Mia.

"Nola get over here!" She says loudly into the microphone.

She groans and pulls away from Jamie.

When everyone is the huddled together Letty turns her back and tosses the bouquet. It lands heads for Nola who slaps it right into Giselle's hands. Brian pats Han on the back hard.

"Dom, are you going to toss her garter?"

"Hell no!" Dom yells. "Everything under that dress belongs to me!"

After awhile Dominic and Letty take Ana inside to talk to her.

"Hey Ana, we're going to leave soon. We're going to miss you." Letty says to her daughter. "Be a good girl. Make sure Noly is a good girl too. She's needs you to watch her. And you have to try all the food Mia gives you. You have to eat at least one bite."

"I will make sure she's good. But what if I don't like the food?"

Letty hugs her daughter tightly. "Just try it."

"I love tou Mommy."

"I love you too Ana, so much."

Dominic takes Ana into his lap.

"I love you baby girl. Have fun while we're gone and don't grow too much."

"I grow bigger eweryday."

"Well, we'll have to hurry back."

"No, tou don't have to. Noly lets me jump on the bed and Mommy doesn't."

Dominic and Letty laugh at Ana. They hug and kiss her some more and take her back out to the reception.

"I want to talk to Mia and Nole for a second." Letty says.

Dom kisses her and watches her walk over to them.

"Hey you two. Thanks for," she looks around, "everything. You did an amazing job and I'm so glad I didn't have to think about any of it."

"I'm more than happy to take over your life anytime you need." Nola says to her friend.

"No problem Letty. That's what we're here for. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel…good…great!"

"We got you some stuff." Mia informs her. "We got you every morning sickness remedy we could find. Ginger candy, preggie pops and drops. Nola got you acupressure bands and some other things. It's all in your suitcase."

"Should be fun times." Letty replies.

Dom walks over to her and puts his arm around her. "It's time."

Letty smiles at him.

"Time for what?" Mia asks. "Are you guys leaving now?"

"In a few." Dominic answers. "It's time for wedding presents."

Dom goes the microphone and takes Letty with him.

"Can I get everyone's attention?"

The music stops and everyone looks at them.

"Thanks for coming so our wedding." He puts his arm around her.

"It's about time!" Roman yells out.

"Man, shut your mouth, and listen for a damn change." Tej says.

"Anyways, we're on our way out," he gives Letty a look and kisses her cheek. "But before we go, we have parting gifts."

The wait staff come out carrying white gift boxes with black bows in hand. They hand a box to every guest there. Everyone opens them to find a car key inside.

"Out front please."

All the guests make their way outside to find 15 Saleen S7's in all different colors waiting for them.

"Dom, you're crazy." Mia says to her brother as she hugs him.

"Thank you for this day," is his response.

"Trust me more often."

"I will. I promise."

After many goodbyes and congratulations, the Torettos get into the limo and drive off.

"I've never left Ana more than 3 days."

"She'll be okay. She'll be just as spoiled as ever since you wanted to leave her with Nola."

"Nola and Ana are close and Mia is still waking up all night with a baby. Besides, after their blow up those two are getting along much better. They'll work it out."

Dom doesn't press it.

"This dress is hard too sit in. Maybe I should have changed before we left."

"Don't worry. We're not going far." Dom says with a smile.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"No."

Letty pouts a bit at him and looks out the window.

"Are we leaving the island? This isn't the way to the airport."

"I'm not telling you anything."

He leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

After riding for about 45 minutes the limo pulls up to the docks.

"We're here."

He takes Letty by the hand pulling her out of the limosine. She holds up her dress while Dominic and the driver get their luggage from the trunk. They walk over to a Azimut 103SL yacht and put their luggage aboard. He tips the limo driver while Letty looks at the boat impressed.

"Nice! Where are you sailing me away to?"

"Nowhere in particular. We'll stop a few times, but we'll be out in the water for most of the next two weeks."

"Nice," she says again.

He climbs aboard and takes her hand helping her on up. She bends down and takes her shoes off. She walks up to the main deck. Which is an enormous outside deck and a living room inside. It also has all the equipment so the boat can be piloted from inside.

Dominic takes their luggage to the lower deck and returns.

"There's no way you're getting down there wearing that. You'd get stuck."

"I guess I'll have to get undressed right here."

He comes over places his hands on her arms and kisses her. "You do that. I'm going to sail us away."

She pulls him into another kiss.

"Drive fast."

He turns her around and unzips her dress and lets it fall to the ground. He places a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I'm not going to be able to drive if I don't have you first."

Letty turns around in his arms and kisses him.

"No, we'll never get off this dock if you don't drive first. And I want to be far away from other people tonight."

He growls his disagreement but heads over to the stirring wheel and starts the boat and raises the anchor. He pulls off. Letty steps out of her dress and picks it up off the ground and goes below deck.

She takes a look around and puts her dress across the bed in the second cabin. She goes back into the larger cabin just has the rocking of the boat starts to make her feel nauseous.

"Oh no! Absolutely not." She says, placing a hand on her stomach. "Not tonight. You're going to have to give it a rest."

She goes to her suitcase and opens it. Inside she finds a bag of stuff from Mia and Nola. She finds the seasickness bands and puts it on her wrist and sits down. When the nausea abates she stands up and goes into her suitcase again. She puts on a little black sheer nightie and takes all the hairpins out of her hair letting it down into a wavy messy look. She just runs her hands through it and heads back to the main deck.

She sits in one of the seats next to him. Dominic looks over at Letty's bare legs.

"Damn. Is this how you convince me to wait until we're out to sea?"

"I'm just sitting with my husband."

He looks her up and down and pulls her over for a kiss. After a few more minutes he turns off the boat and anchors it.

"Looks pretty isolated to me!" He growls.

Dom pulls her across the seat and into his arms with her wrapping her legs around his body. He moves his hands between them and takes her breasts into his hands.

"I love your body."

As their mouths meet he takes her over to the sofa and sits her down.

"Why did you put this on?"

She laughs at his eagerness mostly because she feels the same.

Dominic puts his hand up her nightie and feels that she's not wearing panties. His fingers toy with her lips and she moans from the pressure that's building within her.

"Dom, I don't think I'm going to be able to handle this foreplay stuff. Not tonight."

She takes off his shirt and sends his beater flying after it.

"Isn't tonight the night for foreplay."

"Mmm mmm." She shakes her head biting her lip.

As his hand becomes covered in her juices he says, "Damn Letty, wait for me."

"I told you Toretto. I can't wait."

He starts kissing her while he removes his own pants and boxers. He takes his hand from under her nightie and lays her down on the couch and climbs on top of her. She spreads her legs and he shoves into her.

"Damn it Dom." She makes a moaning growling sound.

"You're so wet. Do we need to get married everyday? This is insanity."

Letty puts her hands behind his head and takes his mouth into a rough kiss biting down on his lip. Between her dripping wet insides, her frantic kisses and her groaning and repeating his name he's not going to be able to hold on much longer. He's thankful when the telltale signs of her imminent release start. She turns away from him and screams out when the convulsions start and he goes with her.

He lays his head on her chest as they both struggle to catch their breath.

"You were…excited." He says to her.

"I've never had sex with my husband before. I got carried away."

"I like you carried away."

He sits up and walks over the bar where there is champagne on ice and pours them both a glass. Letty rolls over on the couch and watches him. She sits up as he brings her a glass.

"Thanks." She places the glass down on the table in front of her. "I need to go to the bathroom. Meet me downstairs."

She gets up and bounds down the steps quickly. When she comes out of the bathroom he's waiting in the cabin for her. He's facing away from her looking out the window. She walks over to the bed and sits down. Dom turns at the sound of her.

"Sorry, I realized I hadn't gone to the bathroom since I put that dress on."

Dom smiles and makes his way over to her.

"You want champagne?"

"Nope."

"You want anything else?"

"I have it already."

"What's that?"

"You."

Dom kisses Letty with a lustful look in his eye.

"I have a present for you Dom."

"Really?"

Letty nods her head. He kisses her neck.

"What is it?"

"I don't have it yet."

"When will you have it?" He says continuing to kiss her neck. "When we get home?"

She shakes her head.

"Like 8, 8 1/2 months."

Dom continues to kiss her neck. "That's a long…" He stops abruptly and pulls back to look at her.

She laughs as the realization washes over his face.

"Wait, what?"

He looks from her face to her belly.

"You're…"

He pulls up her nightie exposing her bare belly. She leans back on her elbows. He places his hand lightly on her stomach.

"You're pregnant Letty?"

"Yeah," she whispers. "I found out this morning. I got really sick."

Dom's eyes snap to hers. "That's why you were on the floor."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. It was the grass, it made me sick. The smell of cut grass always sets me off when I'm pregnant."

"That's why we moved." All the pieces coming together. "You're why we moved."

He leans forward and kisses her stomach. He kisses it over and over. Letty feels wetness on her skin and realizes that it's his tears. She places a hand on the back up his head as he continues to kiss her stomach.

Dom lays his head on her belly, eyes still overflowing. Letty uses the palm of her hand to wipe his face.

He looks up at his eyes glistening and his face tearstained. He sits up and wraps her in a tight hug.

"I didn't know this meant so much to you. I'm sorry Dom."

He places a hand on her stomach again. "You having my baby means everything to me." He takes her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I see that."

Letty feels bad for not wanting this. Thinking of how she was going to deny him this moment or at the very least delay it.

He smiles at her and lays her gently on the bed. Kissing her softly.

"Don't go treating me like a delicate flower."

"You better believe it. You're my wife **_and_** you're pregnant. It's going to be off your feet and relaxing for the next nine months."

He puts his lips back on her stomach.

"Hi in there. It's your Daddy. I'm going to be right here waiting for you."

After a few more minutes of kissing and rubbing her stomach his mouth starts making its way lower. Until he's running his tongue along her lower lips. She puts her head back and grips the pillow behind her.

Dom attaches his mouth to her and moves his tongue inside her. She's overwhelmed from the satisfaction of his actions. Her legs start shaking within seconds. He hooks his arms around them to keep them steady. Burrowing his face deeper into her.

After awhile even him holding onto her can't stop the tremors rocking underneath him.

"Dom," she gasps. "Seriously, Dom."

He stops tasting her. His lips leave a trail of wet kisses up her body to her mouth. He puts one hand on her cheek and uses the other to guide himself slowly inside her. Looking into her eyes before starting to move at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He rolls them over, positioning her over him. She takes the nightie off and tosses it to the floor. He takes her breasts into his hands as she rides him. The view of her bare body in front of him is enough to get him off by itself. But knowing that body is carrying and protecting his child is completely intoxicating.

Dom puts his hand on her belly feeling his eyes burn with moisture again. He sits up needing to kiss her while making love to her. As they interlock their lips she moves over him faster. She wraps her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder while her lips gently graze his neck.

Both of their legs turn to jelly as they come. They fall back and roll to their sides. They kiss like they used to as kids.

"I love you Letty. This is everything I've ever wanted. I should have married you and had babies with you years ago."

She nuzzles against him. "I love you too. I'm going to remember every second of this day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oh the mush in this chapter! If you don't like mush, prepare your barf bags now. I fear it may only be getting worse. **

**I also would like to thank STR8BKChick for getting this story extended. This was supposed to be the last chapter. Actually this chapter and the last were shorter versions of themselves and combined and this chapter was an epilogue. But due to persuasion you can count on 3-5 more chapters! She showed me some things that I hadn't included.  
><strong>

**Her story Long Way Down was my inspiration of the day, so please head over and check out her new chapter if you haven't. It put me in Dotty mode tonight! If you haven't read her work you are TRULY missing out. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Please review! You guys really seemed to like the wedding day, what about the wedding night?  
><strong>


	31. Morning Sickness Lasts All Damn Day

**Chapter 31 – Morning Sickness Lasts All Damn Day **

**The Next Morning. Middle of Nowhere. Dom and Letty's Yacht. **

Dominic and Letty are wrapped in each others arms when they wake up in the morning. Dominic opens his eyes and kisses his wife's hair. The word 'wife' giving him an enormous sense of satisfaction.

When Letty opens her eyes she's immediately aware of the swaying of the boat. She rolls onto her back and tries to take deep breaths. It doesn't help. She reaches for her wrist and realizes her acupressure band is gone. She sits up quickly to look for it. Big mistake. She throws back the covers and runs to the bathroom.

She leans over the toilet and vomits. It does nothing to help her stomach.

Dominic comes up behind her and pulls her hair back into a hair clip out of her way.

"What can I do?"

"Get my…"

No more words make it out.

He stoops behind her and rubs her back as she vomits again.

"Get my wrist band, it's in the sheets somewhere."

He goes and finds it and she puts it on her wrist.

"Want me to help you back to bed?"

"The floor in front of the toilet is the safest spot. Get me crackers."

Dom heads to the kitchen and finds crackers and gets her water from the fridge. When he walks back she's throwing up again.

When she's done, she rests her head on her knees. Finally she starts to feel better and rinses her mouth with the water he brought. She has a couple crackers and feels good enough to stand. She brushes her teeth and drinks a few more sips of water.

"I usually only get motion sickness when I read on a plane or boat. This should be a fun two weeks."

He kisses her forehead and helps her back into bed. She tries to rest with no luck. She heads up to the main deck and lays out on the outside furniture. The fresh air immediately helps her feel better.

"How are you feeling?" He asks looking concerned and a little guilty.

"I'm good now. It's not nearly as bad as yesterday."

"I feel bad that you're so sick!"

"It comes with the baby."

He sits down with her. She moves her head into his lap and turns onto her side. He rubs circles on her back.

"Was it this bad with Ana?"

"Off and on. When I moved to the compound with all that damn grass. I sometimes couldn't go near a window for two days. Some of Mia's food too. It was hard to hide from her."

"I can't believe I missed all that." He says off into the distance. "I also can't believe after years of sex that last night would be the night we create a baby."

"Oh it wasn't then."

Dom looks down at her.

"Yeah, the morning that we pulled that job I threw up for 20 minutes straight while you and Han were out picking up the cars. I thought I was nervous about the job. Which completely threw me because I had done it all before. Then I later realized by my due date it was like two or three weeks before that."

She rolls onto her back and looks up at him.

"You were pregnant and hanging off that truck like that? Damn Letty."

"Well, I didn't know until later."

"I'm putting your in ass in a bubble this time."

She chuckles. "And you know I'll pop it. I'm fine. Ana's fine. This baby will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night. <strong>

In the evening after spending much of the day sailing they are in their cabin feeling completely at ease and relaxed. Letty is sitting on Dominic's lower back giving him a massage.

"You and Brian are insane. I mean I saw some of the news coverage, but that's nuts. There has got to be an easier way to get rich than high speed chases and gunshots."

"Yeah, be born rich."

"Touché. I guess Ana and this baby will know that feeling."

"Ana is already quite accustomed to the finer things in life."

Letty stops rubbing his back and kisses the back of his head.

"Does it bug you?"

"No, it just catches me off guard. The expensive dresses and the food are so foreign to me. And I don't get why she needs a mural on her wall that costs hundreds of thousands of dollars, when the hardware store sells paint in every color."

Letty chuckles and resumes his massage.

"She just seems so different from us. But when you really look she's not."

"Yeah, the attitude when she's upset is me."

"_**All**_ you!"

She presses flat against him and speaks into his ear, "And her heart is all you. She loves so intensely. I'm more guarded with my love."

Dominic pulls her onto the bed next to him and turns onto his side so he can look at her.

"That's not a bad thing Letty. It makes my life damn hard sometimes but in some ways it's smart."

She doesn't look convinced.

"You've been through a lot. More than I ever wanted for you."

"Well, our daughter hasn't and we're going to make sure she doesn't. So she'll always have that big open heart of yours."

"I definitely hope so. I just wonder sometimes how we produced such a little princess. She's so different then what I envisioned from any child of ours. She's still perfect though."

"I swear she came out that way. She literally had foie gras and escargot in her high chair."

"Letty, that's disgusting."

"You don't have to tell me. I guess it's a side effect of living so close to the French."

"Yeah, I'm amazed at the things I'm learning about food, clothes, shoes and toys from my 2 year old."

Letty rolls to face him. "You're so good at being a Daddy."

"Well, you brought home an amazing child for me to be a father to. I'm so thankful to you for raising her and taking care of her when I wasn't there."

"I'm just glad you're here now. I wasn't by myself by any means. I had lots of help, but I was…"

"What? Tell me."

"I was alone without you." She clears her throat of the building emotion. "Like I said, I'm just glad you're here now."

"I'm glad I'm here now too. It's not often someone loses everything and gets it all back plus much much more."

Dominic puts his lips firmly on hers. Teasing his tongue along the slight opening into her mouth. Noting the faint taste of salt that is already starting to attach itself to her skin after only a couple of days on the water.

"Well, you've hedged all your bets haven't you?" She says when he pulls his mouth away.

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, marriage, another baby, you're making sure I don't go anywhere."

Dominic simply beams and kisses her. He moves his mouth to her nipple and mouths it through her t-shirt.

"Why are you always wearing clothes? This is our honeymoon. You should be naked."

He pushes the shirt up and takes it off her.

"Better?"

"Much much better."

He takes a mouthful of her breast again. Letty digs her fingers into his back when he enters her. Their mouths met again and he thrusts in and out of her. He pushes her leg closer to her and kisses her more forcefully and picks up the pace.

Letty snatches her mouth away and puts her hands firmly on his chest stopping him.

"What?"

"Don't move."

"Letty I'm not going to be able to stay like this and not move."

She starts to push him. "Get up! I'm going to throw up!"

Dominic jumps off her quickly and she flies into the bathroom.

"Your band is working less and less."

"Yeah, the effectiveness wears off after awhile. I think I'm going to need to get off this boat."

"Okay. But it's going to take a bit. We really are in the middle of nowhere. Let me know when you're feeling well enough for me to move it. I'll take us to the nearest dock."

"Just go now. I'll deal. I just need off this boat. The quicker the better."

Dom pulls on some pants and heads upstairs and pulls the boat around and navigates toward land.

Finally Letty is able to get off the floor and put her t-shirt back on. Then she makes her way upstairs. She sits next to him and looks out into the ocean. He wraps his arm around her as she leans into him still feeling quite ill.

"I'm sorry. I know you had this all planned out for us."

"I'd give up a boat trip for a baby in a heartbeat. We can do this another time. Besides, I've learned to always have a plan B."

"Really?"

"Always."

"I'm not going to ask."

When that they dock a few hours later, Dom has to physically carry Letty off the boat because she's so weak from vomiting. He sits Letty on a bench on the docks while he anchors, ties off, locks up and pays the docking fees.

After it's all done, they grab their luggage and head to a car that's waiting for them.

"Your plane is fueled and ready to go." The driver says to them.

"Good."

Letty is much too tired to even be remotely curious. She just lays across his lap and sleeps. He looks down into the face of the mother of his children and feels so full of love and adoration her.

When they get to the airstrip, the sun is just coming up and Letty is much more alert. They climb aboard the plane and fasten themselves in for takeoff.

"Where are you taking me Toretto?"

"You know, that whole Toretto thing could get confusing now. I mean it's you, me, Ana, the baby."

"Don't avoid my question Dominic."

"I love when you call me Dominic."

Letty narrows her eyes at him and looks away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto you can now remove your seatbelts." The pilot tells them over the intercom.

Dominic moves closer to Letty.

"It's somewhere you've never been before."

"I'm pretty well traveled," she pouts.

"It's not far." Dom says kissing her. "And I know where you've been. I do my research."

"Tell me."

"No."

Letty gets up and walks over to the bar and gets some water.

"Seriously you're that mad that I want to surprise you."

"No, I just don't want to throw up again. I'd prefer to wait until we're on solid ground."

"Oh."

Letty smiles at him. "Come on. You know I'm no good at holding out on sex. Anyways, I'm not mad at all. I just still don't feel great."

Letty takes another couple sips of water and sits back down. She reaches across Dominic and grabs the phone. She dials Nola's place.

"Seriously, it's barely sunrise."

"It's not like you're asleep. Where's my daughter?"

"Antonia, your Mommy is on the phone."

"Moooommmmy!" Ana squeals into the phone.

"Hey Ana!"

She moves so that Dominic can hear too.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes! I went to the zoo with Aunt Mia and Brian. She gave me something…butter. What was it Noly?"

"Peanut butter." Nola says in the background.

Dom looks over to Letty. "She's never had peanut butter?" He whispers.

Letty doesn't answer him.

"How was it baby girl?" Letty asks.

"I don't want to be rude."

Letty laughs. "Well then, don't say it. I'm glad you tried it. Daddy's here."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Ana! I miss you."

"I miss tou too Daddy. Are tou still out to sea?"

"Nope we're on a plane."

"I love panes! Where tou going?"

"Yeah Daddy, where are we going?" Letty says looking at him knowing he's putty when it comes to Ana.

"We're going somewhere fun. I'll tell you all about it later."

Letty rolls her eyes but laughs.

They finish up their conversation with Ana.

After nearly four hours the pilot announces that they are making their descent and need to fasten their seatbelts again. When the plane lands they get off and are greeted by a tan and muscular man and woman.

"I'm Jarvis and this Samantha. We're here to make your trip fun and relaxing as possible. Anything you need we're here."

Dom and Letty shake hands with Jarvis and Samantha.

"Welcome to Australia Mr. and Mrs. Toretto. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later. Dom and Letty's Hotel Room.<strong>

The Toretto's are sitting on the floor of their hotel room. Letty is wrapped in a tangle of sheets and Dominic is just in his boxers. There is a knock on the door.

"I told you I could beat room service." Letty boasts.

Dominic brings the food into their room. Letty walks over to it and as soon as he uncovers it her stomach starts to churn and she steps back covering her mouth and nose.

"Seriously Letty? Every food we've tried makes you sick. You can't survive on crackers, water and dry cereal."

"Sorry, it's all I can bear to eat."

"There has to be something."

"Well, this damn sure isn't it."

She puts more distance between herself and the cart knowing it's not going to work for too long. She goes over and opens the balcony letting fresh air in and taking deep breaths.

"You should try this vegemite stuff Letty." Dominic jokes. "I'm sure that would make you hurl."

Dom tastes it.

"Yeah that would definitely make you throw up."

"No more than anything else."

She walks over and sticks her finger in.

"Don't do it Letty. I was just kidding."

Letty takes a scoop on her finger and licks it. She breaks into a big smile. "It's good!"

She goes to have more.

"Stop being a comedian Letty. I really don't want you to get sick."

"I'm not. I really like it."

She picks her crackers up off the tray and starts to dip them and eat them. Dom can't help but make a face.

"Either eat that food or toss it. It's really getting to me Dom."

"This is getting to you? But that's good? Baby you're all messed up."

Letty shrugs and eats some more. It's the first thing that has been remotely appealing since they started this honeymoon.

"Don't kiss me until you brush your teeth. Between that stuff and vomit we may never kiss again."

"This is the best I've felt in nearly a week. I'll eat this for the rest of the pregnancy if it makes me feel this good."

"How long does morning sickness last? The first three months right?"

"Wrong! Five months with Ana! But you should have known it was a lie when they called it 'morning sickness'. Seriously Dom. Let's go somewhere. I only have these good patches sparingly. Let's go before it comes back."

Dominic and Letty go out for the rest of the afternoon and evening. When they come back to their room they grab a shower first thing. They really don't talk much because they are both in a mellow mood from being together all day.

In the shower Letty leans up and kisses Dom and presses her body firmly against his, backing him against the shower wall. She kisses down his body until she's on her knees in front of his erect penis. She rolls her tongue around it teasing him.

He looks down at her and attempts to speak but he can't form words when she takes him into her mouth with one hard suck. His mouth drops open and his eyes shut automatically. As the tip of him touches the back of her throat his mind goes blurry and he can't think of anything but the sensation he's experiencing.

His awareness starts to broaden to include her tongue tickling him, her teeth grazing him and her lips pressing down on him.

"Letty if you don't want to…"

But it's too late. Everything in him gushes into her mouth and straight down her throat as she keeps her movements going until he has to brace his hands against the shower door and wall to stay upright.

Finally, when he's sure his heart might stop and she's sure she might not be able to breathe too much longer she pulls away.

He slides to the floor in front of her no longer able to stand.

"Where the hell did that come from? You always are adamant about not letting me do that."

"You complaining?"

She puts her head and face back under the stream of water.

"Never! Just surprised as hell."

She sits back up and looks at him.

"I guess me swallowing comes with the marriage."

Dominic raises both eyebrows in surprise and pulls her into a kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love being married?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Nothing new! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I think I may have said that it was all going to be Dotty mush for the rest of the ride right?  
><strong>


	32. Baby It

**Chapter 32 – Baby It **

**One Week Later. Australia. **

"Awww, don't you look cute." Dom teases.

"Shut up and take the damn picture."

After Dom takes Letty's picture on his cell they drive back to a local marketplace to get gifts for Ana and Luci. He smiles as he watches her walking through the marketplace eating crackers and vegemite.

"Are you taking some of that stuff home with you? You've eaten like a half a jar a day for a week."

"I am. I just don't know how much yet."

"If you put that on your cereal again, I swear _**I'm**_ going to get morning sickness."

"Ha. Ha." Letty says without looking at him.

They pick out gifts for the girls and head back to their hotel.

"If Ana wasn't there I would not want to go home." Dominic says.

"We can come back with Ana before the baby comes." Letty promises. "We can stay much longer. It's not like we have anything to do besides relax all day."

"Yes, we're going to have to open a business or something just so I have something to do all day."

"You're going be thankful you don't have anything to do all day once you have a newborn in the house."

"There are a lot of things I need to do before I have a newborn in the house."

"Such as?"

"Come over here and I'll show you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day. South Pacific. Airport. <strong>

Dominic and Letty step off the plane holding hands and kissing. They look up to find that Brian has come to pick them up.

"I thought I was supposed to be picking you up from the dock, not the airport."

"Change of plans." Dom answers.

Brian looks Letty up and down and touches her stomach.

"I can't wait to see how this plays out."

She slaps his hand away playfully.

When they arrive home Mia is there with Ana and Luci. She and Ana have made a banner and hung it in the entryway.

"Welcome home Mommy and Daddy." Letty reads aloud when she walks in the door.

She's barely done reading before Ana has bounded into her arms. Letty covers her daughter's face in kisses and tickles her like she always does after being away from her for any amount of time.

Dom and Brian come in behind her and put down the suitcases and bags.

Ana leaps into his arms and gives him a kiss on the lips and then hugs him around the neck. Mia walks out in from the back of the house and takes in the scene. Dom puts Ana down and grabs her by the hand and spins her around.

"Antonia Lucia Toretto! I thought we had a deal about you not growing too much while I was gone."

"I just had to Daddy! I can't sop it." (I just had to Daddy! I can't stop it.)

Mia comes over and gives them hugs and they all make their way into the living room and sit down. Letty lays her head on the arm of the sofa. Brian goes to the kitchen for a soda and comes back.

"I was about to make dinner." Mia says.

"No!" Dom and Letty say at the same time.

"Mia, if you get a smell in this house that I can't take I'm in for hours of vomiting."

"Well, what smells can't you take?"

"She can't take any food smells." Dominic replies. "She hasn't eaten anything but crackers, cereal and vegemite in the past two weeks."

"Vegemite?" Brian says with a disgusted look.

"It's so good." Letty says lifting her head.

"I don't care how good it is. You can't nourish a baby like that." Mia scolds.

"I know Mia! It's the baby that needs the lecture, not me." Letty says putting her hand to her stomach. "I can't eat anything that I can't get past my nose. And so far those are the only three things I can stomach."

"Daddy!" Ana puts her hand on the side of Dominic's face. "Did you put a baby in Mommy's stomach?"

Brian spits soda across the room and goes into a choking fit. Mia laughs uncontrollably and Letty just shakes her head. But Dom's eyes bulge and he looks over at his wife.

"How does she know that?" He demands.

"She asked, I told her."

"You told her about se…"

"No!" Letty practically yells. "I told her that babies come from Mommies stomachs and that Daddies put them there."

Dom looks down at his daughter and around at the chaos in the room. He picks Ana up and walks out of the room.

"You people are corrupting my daughter. Let's go outside and play baby girl."

Luci cries and Mia goes to check on her.

"You better clean my carpet." Letty says seriously to Brian.

He walks over and sits next to her.

"I've never gotten to say this to you. I'm sorry that everything went to shit with Braga. I had no idea what he did to his drivers or I would have never dreamed of letting you anywhere near there."

He places his soda can on the end table.

"I wish you had told me you were pregnant, I wouldn't have let you get hurt Letty."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try to protect me. I made my own choices. What you should be sorry for is betraying us in LA. And I already know you are. That's the only thing that you did wrong in this whole mess."

"I'm definitely sorry for that. But I just wanted to let you know how I felt about the other stuff too."

"I appreciate it Brian."

Brian and Letty hug. While they are hugging she starts to sniff him.

"You smell like something. Something good."

They pull apart but she takes one last whiff.

"Whatever you have on, it's settling my stomach. I need to know what it is. If we go to dinner, sit next to me okay?"

"Uh, sure Letty."

"I'm serious." She inhales him again and jumps up and runs off. "Dom! You need to get whatever O'Conner has on now!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Night. <strong>

Later that night the Torettos, the O'Conners and Jamie and Nola all meet to have dinner. Nola walks over to Letty when she arrives and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey Preggers, I hope you had fun."

"Yeah, I did." Letty responds.

They order dinner and Letty is immediately overwhelmed by the smell of it. As promised Brian sits next to her. She leans over to him and breathes in his scent and it helps. He looks over her head at Dom who is wearing an annoyed expression.

"Sorry man."

"If it helps her. I'll handle it." He says through gritted teeth.

Mia chuckles at her brother.

With the calm that Brian brings to her stomach Letty is able to consume bread and a little bit of Mia's lamb. Both topped with her new favorite spread. By the end of dinner Letty has her head on Brian's shoulder to avoid throwing up. To annoy Dom further Mia jokingly encourages Brian to wrap is arm around Letty.

They all laugh at Dom's. "I will break it O'Conner."

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a Half Months Later. Dom and Letty's house. <strong>

Letty opens her eyes early in the morning and finds that there is barely any light outside. She looks over and Dominic is sound asleep and still. She wonders what could have woken her up so early. She listens for a while and doesn't hear anything abnormal in the house.

Letty gets out of bed and goes to check on Ana and finds her sleeping as well.

Back in bed she can't shake the feeling that something specific woke her up. She tries to settle back into a rest when she feels the gentle flutters of her baby moving inside her.

"That's what it was!" She says much more loudly than she intended.

Dominic wakes up. "You okay?" His voice is heavy and sleep laden.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers him vaguely and keeps her concentration on what the baby is doing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I feel the baby moving."

Dom sits up abruptly. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Letty says with a smile.

"What's it feel like?"

Letty runs the very tips of her fingers lightly on his arm.

"Like that."

Dominic looks at her slightly protruding stomach in awe. He places a hand on it lightly.

"This is so amazing to me watching your body change like this."

"I'll find it much more 'amazing' when I'm not so sick. I'm tired of being tired and weak and hungry. And I really want to be able to eat Thanksgiving dinner without worrying about seeing it fifteen minutes later."

He leans over and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry to be so negative."

"Don't worry about it. Even I have moments when I'm seeing you bent over a toilet for half the day."

"Well, hopefully it'll be like with Ana. I woke up and just felt great one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later. <strong>

Letty wakes up the morning of their ultrasound and feels giddy with excitement. Baby 'it' as she called the baby, much to Dom's annoyance, would soon have its sex identified. She couldn't wait to see that little heartbeat again and to find out if they are having a boy or a girl. It was New Year's Eve and they were having a party at Mia and Brian's house and would tell everyone then.

When she gets out of the shower she goes over the wipes the mirror off while she's brushing her teeth she sees Dom approach her from behind. He just stands looking at her while she rinses her mouth and puts her toothbrush away.

"Ana back yet?"

"Not yet."

"What?" She asks tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Take your towel off."

Letty obeys his command. He licks his lips at the sight of her in the mirror. He turns her around to face him. He looks her up and down for a long while. Then he reaches out and kneads her swollen breasts in his hands. She winces in pain but also moans in pleasure.

"We could do it right here." Letty propositions.

"Absolutely not."

Dominic had vehemently refused to have sex with her on any surface she could fall or slip from. They still made good use of the bed, walls, floors and couches where he could keep a firm grip on her. But counters, tables and showers were now forbidden. It was because Letty had slipped due to being wobbly post orgasm on her way out of the shower. He had caught her before she'd fallen and any damage could be done, but it had scared him senseless.

Letty completely understood his reservations, but she also completely trusted him with her body and safety. Plus, the fact that it was off limits made Letty want it all the more.

"Come on me sitting up here spread open…"

Dom scooped her up without another word and took her to their bed. He put her down and flipped her over on her knees. Her back immediately arching to give her lover optimal access. He wasted no time getting out of his clothes and into her body.

He put his hand between them caressing the flesh surrounding her entrance and rubbing her belly with his other hand.

Dominic went into sensory overload with the sound of their bodies slapping into each other and her whimpering out her enjoyment. The sight of her body in front of him with her ass in the air and her fists clinging to the sheets. The smell of her soap and shampoo. The feel of her tightness around him and her perfectly round belly in his hand. And then when he pulled the other hand up to taste what was dripping from her lower body he came deep within her.

When he pulled out she rolled over, sprawled on her back and threw an arm over her face. The sight of her swollen breasts in front of him made him groan. He puts a hand on one and squeezes.

"Please Dom. That shit hurts."

"Sorry."

He pulls back his hand and lets his mouth do the touching. Making its way back and forth between the two.

Hard again, he spreads her legs and plunges into her. His lips moving up to her lips.

"I take it you like my new body." Letty says into his mouth.

Dominic doesn't answer but moves his hips in pronounced strokes to show the way he feels about her body by satisfying it to its fullest. Dom's work is rewarded with a gush of from her center and her chest heaving up and down in front of his eyes.

"I love every inch of your body. Always. But watching it give my child life." He touches her stomach. "There's no words for how I feel about that."

"We'll see how you feel about my body when you watch it expel your spawn."

He can't help but burst out laughing at Letty's terminology.

"I'm so glad we're finding out the sex today. I'm so tired of calling the baby 'the baby' or 'it'."

"I'm still going to call it 'it'." Letty says with a smile.

Dom just shakes his head at his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Okay, so lots of notes this time! First and most importantly thank you so much for reading this story! It's always appreciated. **

**Secondly, I do know the gender and the name for the 'it' Letty's carrying. lol **

**Thirdly, I started a series of drabbles. I couldn't find a plot to pull together a story between Mexico and the Dominican Republic but I have a lot of scenes running around in my head. It's called Run Away with Me and it has been posted already. So if you haven't please check it out! **

**Fourthly, I'm excited to tell you guys/gals that I have a sequel to this story started and ready to go! I really wish I could post it like NOW. But the first chapter gives away spoilers to how this one ends and what happens to everyone. But I'm dying to share some of it with you and get you as excited about it as I am. **

**So here's a very small part to make you wonder what the hell is going on.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before she can say anything she looks up and sees Jamie in the doorway.<strong>_

_**"Nola, let's go home. Now."**_

_**Nola wipes her face and obliges immediately leaving Letty lost for words and sitting in shock. What the hell did Nola just tell her? What the hell had she been blind to all these years?**_

_**The only thing that shake her from her thoughts in the sounds down the hall in her bedroom. Letty makes her way there to find Dom hurriedly packing a duffle bag.**_

_**"I guess we're catching a flight."**_

_**"We, as in Brian, Tej and I? Yep."**_

_**"Dom, don't start this bullshit! I'm going!"**_

_**"No, your ass is staying here and to take care of our children. They need their mother!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Speculate! I'm off to try to finish this story! Hope to see you at the next one when this is done. :-D Please review!<br>**


	33. It's A

**A/N - In the last chapter I accidentally wrote that it was the day before Thanksgiving and I meant New Year's Eve. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 – It's A…<strong>

**Two Hours Later. South Pacific. Ultrasound Appointment. **

Letty is laying flat on her back with one arm behind her head. She has her shirt rolled up and her pants rolled down. The ultrasound tech has gone out to get some more ultrasound gel realizing she was out and there was none in the room. Dominic sits on an elevated stool beside her, holding Ana on his lap. He reaches out and touches her belly.

Ana copies his actions and giggles.

When the tech returns she squeezes the gel on Letty's stomach. Letty sucks her stomach in as much as she can from the cold. She places the transducer on her belly and starts to move it around.

On the screen appears the black and white image of the baby, its movements and the heart beating.

"Oh!" Letty gasps out. "It's so big."

They haven't seen the baby on an ultrasound since nine weeks.

"I'll do the measurements I need and then I'll switch to the 3D image."

"Daddy look! It's our baby!" Ana says, bouncing on his lap.

"It is!"

The three watch entranced as the tech pokes, pushes and moves all around with the transducer making lots of notes.

"I can see the gender now. Do you want to know?"

Dominic's eyes fly to Letty to double check. She shakes her head at him.

"We want to know." He says.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening.<strong>

Later that evening Letty is getting Ana dressed to go to Mia's. She removes all the curlformers from her daughter's hair and pulls it into a style. She can't believe how girly she's become with picking out dresses and doing hair.

"So do you feel different Miss Three Year Old?"

"I feel more wesponsible! I'm a big sister now!" (I feel more responsible.)

"Did this responsibility come on at your party two days ago?"

"No. Today at the doctor. I saw my baby. It made me feel three!"

Letty smiles widely. "Yeah that would do it."

Dominic comes into the room as she's finishing up and frowns at her heels.

"Don't start."

"I didn't say a word."

Dom was constantly on Letty about being safe and getting help instead of doing everything and making sure she's resting. He didn't care that he got on her nerves. As long as his baby was in her belly he was going to have say over her body. Hell. Baby in or out that body was his.

"Well, don't think it either. Don't be so negative."

"I'm not negative. I'm cautious. But since we're talking about it. Those heels are really high aren't they?"

Letty ignores his question and finishes up with Ana.

"What time is it Dom?"

"Just after 7:00."

"Alright we have to go."

They get into the car and drive over to Mia and Brian's place. When they come into the house and exchange greetings and hugs Mia is all over them.

"So what is it?"

"Don't tell her Letty. She likes to wait until the baby is born remember."

Mia pushes Dominic out of the way and wraps and arm around her sister-in-law's waist.

"Tell me Letty." Mia says. "I made you lamb."

"Ooooo, where?" Instantly hungry Letty heads to the kitchen. Mia at her side.

Letty finds the kabobs in the kitchen and starts to pick one apart to eat only the parts she likes.

"Did you find out?"

"We did. But Ana wants to tell everyone."

"Geez Letty. Guilt trip me. I can't press it if my niece is looking forward to it."

"I know." Letty says with a mouth full of food.

"Happy you can finally eat?"

"Yes!" Letty says sighing from the taste.

Christmas morning Letty woke up nausea free and starving and had been taking advantage of her newly found appetite since.

"Eat up. You're too skinny."

"I don't feel skinny. I feel huge."

"Oh shut up and eat. You are not huge. You should be ashamed to say that!"

Letty shrugs her shoulders and picks apart more food.

Later in the night Dom pulls Ana aside to talk to her.

"You getting sleeping big girl?"

She nods her head, eyes droopy.

"You going to make it to the New Year?" He asks picking her up.

She nods her head again.

"I have to."

"Let's tell everyone about the baby."

Dom gets everyone's attention and stands Ana on a table in the middle of the party.

"Tell them Ana."

"Okay! I have big news! I'm going to have a little sister! She's going to be a baby for a little while and then be a big girl like me."

Everyone smiles and claps at Ana's news.

"Congratulations Ana!" Mia says. "A sister is so exciting! Much better than a brother." Mia sticks her tongue out at Dom.

Everyone takes a turn hugging Letty and rubbing her belly.

"I just knew it was a boy." Brian admits.

"So did I." Mia agrees. "Did you have a feeling Letty?"

"I kept telling Dom I thought girl."

"What did you think Dom?"

"No clue. But it's all good to me. Boy, girl, twins. I'll take it all."

He kisses his Letty's cheek.

"I don't care how many come out, I'm only bringing _**one**_ home!"

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later. <strong>

Letty is standing in kitchen getting a bowl of ice cream. After taking the ice cream out she starts to rummage through the drawers for the scoop and is unable to find it. She becomes annoyed after the second passing and starts to pull things out and put them on the counter.

When she's still unable to locate the ice cream scoop she pulls all the drawers out and dumps the contents on the floor.

All the crashing and bashing brings Dominic flying through the house when he enters hearing the noise. He stops in his tracks looking at what used to be their kitchen and Letty is still looking.

"Letty what are you looking for?"

"Nothing!"

"Let me help."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding things on my own. I'm not a child."

"I know you're not a child Letty. But we still have to live here when you're done."

Letty slams a spoon down on the counter.

"Where the hell is that ice cream scoop?"

"Is that what you're looking for?"

She turns to face him. "Why? Do you know where it is?"

A nervous smile crosses his face.

"I broke it last night. The ice cream was rock hard and it broke."

"Well, say something!"

Letty grabs the whole container of ice cream, throws it in the sink and storms out leaving the entire mess in her wake.

It doesn't cross Dom's mind to go after her. He thinks it's best just let her be.

* * *

><p>A half hour later he goes up and finds her in the bathtub.<p>

"I got a new scoop."

"Shut up. Don't make fun of me."

Dom comes and leans over behind her and rubs her shoulders.

"I'm not making fun. I'm just letting you know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I broke it."

"I'm losing my mind. I walk into a room and can't remember why I'm there. I'm losing all my stuff."

He kisses her cheek.

"It's okay. Just ask me and I'll help you keep track."

Letty splashes her arms into the water sloshing water everywhere. "I don't want your help!" She yells.

He stops his hands moving and doesn't say anything in response.

"I don't feel like me anymore. I don't recognize myself in the mirror. I can't remember anything and I can't get comfortable to sleep anymore. I don't want to do this anymore Dom."

"Baby it's too late. You have to now."

Letty shakes her head and starts to cry.

"I don't want to. It takes me hours to fall asleep and then when I do I have to get up to pee. I'm so tired Dom."

"Don't get out of bed in the morning. I can take care of Ana. That's when Mia and Nola don't kidnap her. All you need to do is grow me a baby."

"Yes, grow big and fat! Fun times!"

"You're insanely beautiful and sexy. You're only flaw is that you need to lean on me more. I'm not just here because I look good."

Letty laughs through her tears.

"Just give me a few Dom. I just need a couple minutes."

"Okay. But I'm not going too far. And don't slip on this water!"

Dominic walks to the door but turns around and throws towels down. When he leaves the bathroom he makes a phone call.

When Letty gets out of the tub an hour later she comes into her bedroom to find things have changed.

"What did you do?"

"Firstly, I have to say I'm amazed at how much pregnancy stuff is available. Secondly, your friend was literally put on earth to spend money."

"What is all this stuff?"

Dominic walks his wife over to the bed and sits her down.

"Pregnancy pillows. A massage table with a hole in it so I can give you back rubs. Also, I did not know they made air mattresses for pregnant woman with dips in them for your belly. So hopefully something here will solve the falling asleep problem. If not, we'll buy more stuff."

"Dom, I've never seen you like this." Letty says looking up at him with misty eyes.

"You're just seeing me looking at you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks so much for reading. Please review! **


	34. Moments in Time

**Chapter 34 – Moments in Time  
><strong>

**Another Month Later. **

Letty is in the backyard with Ana playing water guns. They are running around shooting at each other.

Dom's jaw drops when he comes home with the food to have a barbecue. Letty is wearing itty bitty black shorts that are unzipped and tied with a string because her belly can't fit in them. She's wearing no shirt, just a bikini top with her large breasts barely contained. She has a wild bun on the top of her head.

"Dom did you hear me?" Mia asks.

"Huh? What?"

Mia's eyes follow his and widen at the sight. "Damn."

"I know."

Brian not paying attention almost walks into them both. He looks up and looks around them and sees Letty. Well, Letty's breasts. Mia looks at her husband and covers his eyes and drags him into the house.

"Get this meat together and put it on the grill."

"Yeah, I will. I'll get the rack too."

"The what?"

Brian shakes his head. "The ribs, the rack of ribs."

Nola and Jamie come in. Nola is carrying Luci.

"Oh, hey baby girl!" Mia kisses her daughter on the nose. "Thanks for taking her while I got all this food together."

"No problem. We had a great time."

Jamie puts his arms around Nola. "Besides we have to get used to this."

Mia's eyes brighten and she breaks into a huge smile.

"What! Are you pregnant?"

Nola smiles and kisses Luci on the cheek.

"You are!" Mia says. "Congratulations!"

"That is going to be the most spoiled child in the world." Brian says. "Congrats!"

"Not spoiled just well loved."

Nola and Jamie head outside.

"Need any help Toretto?" Jamie offers.

"No, I got it." He peels his eyes away from Letty to look at the grill.

Nola looks up at her. "Damn."

"I said that." Mia comes up behind them.

Letty walks over to all her family members and is flushed and breathing heavily. Chest heaving.

"Hey guys."

She leans over and grabs a water bottle from the cooler and tilts her head back and drinks it. Everyone stares are her.

"Alright, I'll say it. I'm getting a hard on and I don't even have a penis." Nola says breaking the silence.

"What?" Letty looks around at all their faces confused.

"Your boobs are gi-normous." Mia comments.

"On second thought, Jamie you can man the grill."

Dominic hands off the tongs without looking away from Letty. He walks over to her and scoops her into his arms and carries her in the house.

"I was playing with Ana!" She protests.

"Now it's time to play with me."

* * *

><p><strong>One more month later. <strong>

Dominic and Letty both agreed that one last long weekend alone before the baby comes was in order. They pull up to the docks and get out of their car and head over to their boat. Brian and Mia have brought the boat out a few times, but the Torettos haven't been on it since their interrupted honeymoon.

Once aboard Dom sets to doing all the checks to lifts the anchor to pull out.

"I'm not going too far out just in case the little one still doesn't like the water."

"Little one. Ha!"

Once they get going Letty settles in and takes in the view. After awhile she goes to the upper deck and sits next to Dominic.

"Let me drive."

He hands over the wheel without hesitation.

"Where are we going?"

"Just going."

As Letty drives Dom pulls down the strap of her tank and nibbles at her shoulder and upper arm. He moves upward and brushes her hair aside and kisses her cheek.

"This is much better than the first time we were out here."

"Yeah, it really messes with your self esteem to have someone vomit while you're having sex with them."

Letty laughs. "I'll replace that memory with a better one later."

* * *

><p>That evening the couple is laid out on the forward deck watching the sunset wrapped in a blanket from the cool breeze coming off the water.<p>

"One year ago I could never have imagined ever being this happy or this…whole."

"One year ago I thought my whole life was slipping out of my grasp."

Dominic rubs his face on the top of Letty's hair.

"How wrong we both were."

Letty shifts in his arms and places a long kiss on his throat and then rubs her lips around his chin, jawline and neck. He tries to shallow but his throat is suddenly too dry.

A small whine escapes her lips when he places his hands on her sides.

Their lips meet firmly but slowly.

After they remove their clothes Letty leans back on her knees as Dom just takes her in. Tracing his fingertips from her half open lips to her neck. Rubbing them over her nipples and her stopping to take hold her belly. He leans forward and places kisses on the skin that is encasing his daughter. Sliding his fingers further down to toy around with her clit.

He gently pulls her legs on either side of his hips easing into the opening into her body. Letty squeezes her eyes shut and drags in a deep breath. Every nerve in her body aware of the sensations.

Dom pulls her as close as her belly will allow and presses their lips together just as she starts to rock into him. He has one hand in the middle of her back rubbing slow circles around. The other cupping her butt and going with her movements.

Letty turns her head to the side and rests her face against his. Even though the sound of her moans never make it out of her mouth, she finds herself unable to close it.

Dominic gently kisses up and down the side of her face.

The chill of the night air and the heat of their intimacy heighten both their senses. Their awareness of each other's bodies wrapped around and within each other more potent than ever before.

"I love this. I love you." Dom whispers into her ear.

"I love you." She says into his mouth as their lips lock once again.

* * *

><p>Back in their cabin Letty rests with her pillow wrapping around her body. The sway of the boat and Dominic's firm hands on her back lull Letty into half asleep half awake peace.<p>

Taking advantage of the last moments alone before becoming a family four, Dom and Letty had made love most of the night. Working him into a state euphoria and her into a state of joyful exhaustion.

Dominic makes his way down Letty's legs and feet rubbing every bit of ache, tension and wakefulness from her body. Once she's sound asleep he just sits next to her on the bed and watches her. Over the past nearly 8 months since he sat in this very spot and learned that Letty was pregnant he had fallen completely in love with her all over again.

To watch the body he knew by memory change subtly daily. To feel his baby kick and move beneath his own hands. To watch Letty be the person he had known his whole life and someone unfathomable at the same time. All this had been exhilarating and intoxicating.

Five moments in their love had changed him completely. Her death, her rebirth into his life, his locking eyes with her in that museum and truly knowing he had a daughter, taking Ana into his arms for the first time and learning of the existence of this child she was carrying. He couldn't imagine how holding this child for the first time would feel but he longed for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright, only one more chapter until we meet baby Toretto #2. Also one chapter until this story ends. #35 seems like a good number to me! Hope you enjoyed the mush my action adventure turned into! **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! **


	35. The New Edition

**Chapter 35 – The New Edition **

Letty was on the floor with Ana coloring. Dom was out with Brian looking at locations for the business they want to start after the baby was born and things are settled.

They weren't alone however. Mia was running around cleaning and decorating for Letty's baby shower.

"Mia, do you want me to help with anything?"

"Don't you dare lift a finger! It's your baby shower."

Later when Dominic returns and has to help Letty off the floor.

"My back hurts." She complains.

"It's been hurting for two days. You want a back rub?"

"No. I think I sat on the floor too long, I just need to walk around for a bit."

* * *

><p>Later at the baby shower Letty is opening her gifts.<p>

"Nole. Why did you buy clothes? This baby has plenty of clothes."

"They're used clothes."

"Most of them weren't even worn."

"Most people get gifts for their unborn baby and say thank you."

"Most people…"

Letty's hand flies to her back. "Ow!"

"Is your back still hurting?" Mia asks concerned.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That night after all the guests leave Letty and Mia are in the kitchen talking.<p>

"I think I'm in labor Mia."

"What! Now!"

"Shut up! Don't say anything!"

"Why?" Mia whispers her confusion.

"Because I don't feel like going to the hospital yet. I wanted to have the baby at home like I did with Ana. But your brother freaked out. So I just want to wait as long as possible before going in."

Letty inhales deeply as a contraction hits her.

"You're crazy. How long are you going to wait? I mean when you had Ana you had midwives and doctors and nurses. You can't have an unassisted home birth!"

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm going to go to the hospital later. But if I tell Dom now he's going to freak and want to go now."

"You should go now!"

Nola walks in carrying the leftover cake.

"Should go where?"

"To the hospital because she's in labor!"

"What now?"

"Yes," Letty groans leaning forward on the counter.

"Go to the hospital and get the drugs," Nola advises. "There is no reason to suffer."

"I'm not getting any drugs. I'm going to stay here as long as possible and then I'll go to the hospital."

"I really want to be there." Mia says to no one in particular.

"Then come." Letty says.

"Really?"

"Sure why not?

"No, I feel like I'd be intruding on Dom's moment." Mia says. "No, I'll wait at home. But call me to come as soon as it's over."

Dominic comes into the kitchen from putting Ana to bed. He sees Letty leaning forward on the counter and walks over to her.

"You okay?"

She nods and takes deep breaths. "I'm fine." She says when it's over. "I'm just in labor."

"Labor! I'll get your stuff, let's go to the hospital."

"Not yet."

"Not yet! What do you mean not yet?"

"Not yet. There is no need for me to go lay in a hospital bed when I can stay here."

"Letty…"

He's silenced by Letty gripping on to the counter with another contraction. His eyes find the clock to start keeping track.

"We'll go later. I need to do this part my way. No arguing, negotiating or discussion. I need to focus and put my energy into having our baby. Not on trying to get you to agree with me. Let me do this part my way."

He nods curtly.

"Thank you." She leans up and kisses him. "Now help me take a shower. I want to rest as much as I can until it's time to go."

* * *

><p>Eight hours later Letty is settled into a hospital bed and being checked by her doctor.<p>

"You really waited didn't you Letty. I'd put you at about ten you just have a little more cervix to get out of her way."

"I told you I was going to be in at the last minute."

"That you did. I'll be right back if you feel the need to push before I'm back, go for it."

"Wait, what if she pushes and she slips out and you're not back!" Dominic eyes are wide with shock and nervousness.

"Then you catch and I'll give you a discount." The doctor says and walks out leaving Letty laughing.

"That's not funny. Don't push until she's back."

"Dom, if I get the urge to push nothing I can do would be able to stop it."

Letty watches as he nervously taps his fingers on the bed. A contraction hits and she groans loudly until it's over.

"This isn't what I expected. I thought there would be a lot of screaming and much more cursing."

"The pushing hasn't started yet." She grips the bed rail and lets the pain pass. "No, no screaming. I did that with Ana. My midwife told me every time I scream it takes oxygen away from the baby. So it hurts…"

A contraction. This one burning her eyes with tears and causing her to lean forward and suck in short shallow breaths.

"Like that was painful as hell. But screaming won't help me and would hurt her."

Dominic takes his thumb and wipes the tears that formed from her eyes and kisses her forehead.

"I can't believe what you're doing for me!"

"I can't believe it either. Love makes us do stupid stuff."

"You love me?"

"Can't you tell."

Letty sits up abruptly.

"Dom push the button."

He doesn't hesitate and pushes the call button. The nurse comes in, followed by the doctor.

"Is it time to have a baby?"

Letty nods her head and holds the bed with one hand and Dominic's hand with the other.

"Go ahead and push and we'll get ready."

After a few minutes, everything is set up. Dom has one hand on her back and the other holding onto hers. His heart is pounding and his throat is dry.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't remember it burning this much!"

"It did. It's the part you forget so you'll be willing to do it again."

Letty bears down with all her might pushes.

"Push with your bottom not your face."

Letty tries to relax her face and pushes again. When the contraction passes she leans back.

"I can't breathe when I'm pushing."

"Is that normal?" Dom asks scared.

"It is. Nurse can you get her some oxygen?'

The mask is put on her face and she pushes again. Dominic looks down to sees his daughter's head of black hair. Then her face.

He gasps and stares at her in shock.

Then Letty pushes out the shoulders and the rest of the body slips out.

"She's still a girl." The doctor announces.

The doctor quickly suctions her mouth and nose and puts her right on Letty's chest.

Letty puts her hands on her daughter and starts to cry. "She's not screaming, is she's okay?"

"Yep, she's fine. She's just a lazy baby. She's pink and her lungs sound good."

Dom looks at his newest daughter in complete amazement. He gently places his hand top of Letty's. Letty moves her hand giving him direct contact with his daughter. She looks up at his face.

As if that touch shattered everything that came before an enormous smiles breaks across his face and a dam bursts behind his eyes.

He looks at his daughter and then at his wife. His daughter covered in blood and fluids. His wife sweaty, hair disheveled, skin flushed. Both perfect!

He kisses Letty's forehead. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's clean her off."

The nurse takes the baby and when she's pulled away from her mother's chest she lets out a shriek that pierces the ears of everyone in the room. Causing Dom to renew the smile on his face.

"That's exactly how I feel when I'm away from you."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Mia brings Ana by to meet her sister. She takes in the scene when she enters the room.<p>

Letty is dozing on the bed and Dom in holding the baby. This tiny creature that could easily fit in the palm of his hand, wrapped tightly wearing a pink hat.

"Is that her?" Ana asks.

Dominic looks up at the sound of her voice and Letty wakes up.

"That's her." Mia says carrying Ana into the room.

She places Ana down on the bed next to Letty. Dom hands the baby to Letty and Ana crawls up to have a look.

"How long is she a baby for?"

"Never, long enough." Letty answers.

"I know all about babies. You have to kiss them gently." She places a wet kiss on her sister's face causing the baby to open her eyes briefly.

"May I?" Mia asks after washing her hands.

"Of course."

Letty hands over her daughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia says through tears. "She's beautiful! I mean gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I make good looking kids." Dom boasts.

"I don't see you in her at all," Mia teases. "What's her name?"

"We chose Vinessa. With an i, I needed a little bit of Vince in there." Letty answers exchanging a loving look with Dom. "Vinessa Emilia Toretto."

"I love it!" Mia says excitedly. "Our family will never be all together again. But we're whole where it counts."

* * *

><p>Later that night Letty is in bed holding Vinessa in her arms. Dom is looking at them with a grin on his face.<p>

"What?" She says looking up at him.

"You always have to prove you love me the most. There is nothing I can do to top this. After seeing what your body just did, it's very clear you'd do anything for me."

He leans forward and kisses his wife.

"Damn straight."

"So rest up so you can do it again. We could be back here in 10, 11 months."

"Absolutely not," Letty shakes her head. "That's one thing that I will not do for you. Give me a few years to forget the pain and get all love drunk again and maybe I'll consider it."

"How many years?"

"At least three."

"Alright three years from today."

Letty laughs and kisses Vinessa. "I don't even want to think that far ahead. I just want to enjoy my baby being a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>It is Finished!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I really hope you liked it! Whether you did or didn't feel free to let me know in a review! I'm really happy to have gotten to write this one. It was in my head after seeing FF:5 and at that time I had no clue what fanfic even was! What an awesome outlet!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reading my story! It is greatly appreciated! **


End file.
